


Road Trip, Interrupted

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto, Biting, Bonding, Childbirth, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Noctis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, OT4, Omega Noctis, Polyamory, Scenting, Slow Burn OT4, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Not long after they’ve started their road trip, Noctis is unexpectedly thrown into his first heat. It soon becomes obvious that not only is their group alarmingly unprepared to handle this, but their team dynamic is threatening to suffer a fatal blow because of it. As if that wasn't bad enough, they can never seem to get a break. Every time they think that their situation can't possibly get more difficult, it takes a turn for the worse. They have no other choice but to focus on the smaller things and let the rest of the world manage on it’s own. The only upside is that at least they have each other, and in the time that follows that becomes more important than ever.





	1. Wherein Prompto gets a chrash course in alpha/omega dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, as well as my first fic in this trope! It took some time for me to warm up to the a/b/o trope, but now I'm completely in love with it. I like to play around with the concept since the rules seems very flexible and everyone seems to have their own interpretations. 
> 
> I just want to give you all a heads up about the fact that male omegas has two sets of genitalia in this fic. BUT I don't want the sex scenes to seem like f/m so I've deliberately not chosen to use any words that hint to female genitalia. 
> 
> The timeline is a little choppy since I started writing this fic just after I'd started the game, and then I finished the game while I was still writing this, so... well, suffice to say that the last half of the game was a disappointment to me, so this story will only deal very briefly with the canon plot. 
> 
> Now that all the explanations are out of the way: enjoy!

 

They had just left Galdin Quay and were on their way to Lestallum to see Iris, when Noctis started getting sick. He looked flushed and feverish and his hand was clutched so hard around the car seat that his knuckles whitened.

“Are you feeling okay?” Gladio asked.

Noctis shook his head. “No, I’m… I’m feeling kinda dizzy.”

“Stop the car,” Gladio told Ignis.

Noctis stumbled out the second the car stopped. He fell to his knees outside. Ignis and Gladio hurried out to help him.

“Noct… Are you…?” Ignis hesitated.

Prompto stood a little uncertainly in the background. He didn’t know how he could help.

Ignis kneeled next to Noctis. He leant closer until his nose was touching Noctis’ neck. Prompto realized after a moment that he was trying to get a whiff of his scent. Ignis and Gladio were alphas, but it wasn’t often that Prompto saw them act out their more instinctive sides. For the years he’d known them they’d always acted completely normal, to the point where Prompto kinda forgot they weren’t betas.

“Noctis,” Ignis urged gently. He put his hand under Noctis’ chin. “Look at me.”

Noctis seemed a little confused. He focused on Ignis with a little difficulty.

Ignis stared into his eyes for a second before letting go of him. He looked up at Gladio and gave him a grim nod. Gladio groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Prompto looked from one to the other in confusion. He had no idea what was going on and neither of the others seemed inclined to explain anything to him.

“Where’s the nearest haven?” Gladio asked.

Prompto hurried to find a map. “It’s not far from here,” he said. “We could probably walk.”

Gladio took a look at the map too. “It’s not farther than that I could carry him.”

To Prompto’s surprise Gladio picked Noctis up into his arm without the prince uttering one single protest, and then they hurried towards the closest haven. They made camp as soon as they arrived, and then Noctis was placed in the tent. By then he wasn’t conscious anymore. His hair was matted with sweat and he was panting shallowly.

Prompto watched over his friend while the other two got the campfire going. He was starting to get really worried. Ignis stuck his head in through the tent opening after a while.

“I’ll take over here. Gladio will explain to you what’s going on.”

Prompto nodded and left the tent.

“What's wrong with Noct?” he asked nervously once he was outside together with Gladio. Gladio was sitting by the campfire and looked a little too relaxed for bad news, but Prompto still wasn’t entirely sure that something wasn’t very wrong.

Gladio shook his head. He gave Prompto a soothing smile.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine. He’s just going through his first heat.”

Prompto sat down into one of the chairs. “His… heat?”

His mind was reeling. He knew Noctis was an omega, of course. But he just… he’d always assumed that… he didn’t even know what he’d assumed. Not that heats could be this… violent.

Then his mind caught onto something else about what Gladio said that was strange.

“His first heat? But he’s twenty… shouldn’t he have had his heat already?”

“Male omega’s debut late. Usually after they’re eighteen.”

“But…” Prompto shook his head. He was confused.

“They hit puberty the same time as everyone else,” Gladio explained. “But their, uh… second set of reproductive organs develop slower. It isn’t unusual that they get their first heat even when they’re far into their twenties.”

“Oh…” Prompto sat back in his chair. He needed a moment to take in this. “So… What should we do?”

Gladio shrugged. “Nothing much to do except to wait it out. It usually lasts around a week.”

 

\------

 

The next day Noctis was still in a fever haze. Prompto started getting worried again.

“Is it really supposed to be this way?”

“Well… This is one of the more violent heats I’ve seen,” Ignis said. “But it’s not unusual.”

Ignis went back into the tent to look after Noctis while Prompto and Gladio remained outside.

“Aren’t you guys affected?” Prompto asked Gladio.

Gladio shrugged. “Difficult not to become a little affected. His scent is really nice.”

Prompto had always wondered about the alpha and omega thing with scents. He was a beta so he couldn’t pick out anything different about Noctis scent.

“What does he smell like?” He asked. “Can you describe it?”

Gladio shrugged. He pondered. “It’s a warm scent, if you get me? Kinda… spicy? I dunno… A little like… cinnamon? No… Perhaps more like…”

“Cardamom?”

“Yes! Yes, that’s it! But there’s sweetness to it, too… Something a little fruity… Like… Like oranges or something…”

“Cardamom and oranges…” Prompto didn’t quite get it. He’d never imagine that his friend should be compared to cardamom and oranges.

“But you said you liked his scent,” Prompto says. “Does that mean…?”

“No, I’ve never been attracted to a man before, although I’ve liked their scents. I guess this is about our bond… I know him well, have known him for a long time… His… essence, if you will, is strongly imbedded in me. Now it’s just getting stronger and since I associate his scent with good things, I guess it gets to me more than it should.”

A while later Ignis came out of the tent with the medical kit under his arm.

“How is he doing?” Gladio asked.

“He’s still running a fever. I gave him some fluids.”

Prompto couldn’t help but notice the slight flush on Ignis’ cheeks.

“Is he awake?” he asked.

“No. Not yet.”

Prompto slumped back in his chair. “He’s been out for over a day. Are you sure he’s all right?”

“There’s not much else we can do except to keep a keen eye on him.”

Ignis was standing right next to him by the table, sorting through the med kit. Prompto couldn’t avoid noticing the well-hidden but still distinct bulge in his pants. He looked up and realized both Gladio and Ignis had caught him staring. He blushed.

“Uh… I… eh…”

“I think I’ll go for a walk,” Ignis muttered and stalked away.

Prompto gave Gladio a helpless look. “I… I didn’t know he got so affected…”

“It’s just the body’s natural reaction,” Gladio said. “It’s not… It doesn’t mean it’s directed towards Noctis.”

“But… the scent… Doesn’t it have to be something that attract you?”

“Well… as I said, it’s different with Noct.”

“Oh…” Prompto was starting to feel uncomfortable. “Does that mean… do you react this way too?”

Gladio shrugged in an almost apologetically manner.

“Oh god…” Prompto covered his eyes with his hand. Did this mean that he’d have to protect Noctis from them at some point? In that case he wouldn’t have a chance.

“But… You’re not gonna…” he waved vaguely towards the tent. “Right?”

“What?” Gladio frowned. Then his brow darkened as he realized what Prompto was hinting at. “No! What do you think we are, animals? God, no. Of course we wouldn’t.”

“Excuse me for thinking so… I just… I’ve heard a lot of weird things about alphas.”

“Yeah, well, I guess I can’t blame you for being misinformed. Some alphas are out of control, but those are few. Most of us learn to control our instincts early on. It’s not difficult if your mind is right. I mean, no one gets so lost in their own instincts that they’d willingly hurt another person. Not unless they’re part beast or something.”

“But still… I didn’t meant to assume… I just… I know little about this. I haven’t known many alphas or omegas.”

Gladio squeezed Prompto’s arm. “It’s fine.”

The flap to the tent opened and Noct stumbled out. He looked like he was on his deathbed. His skin was waxy and his eyes were sunken. He leant on the table like it was the only thing holding him up.

“Where’s Ignis?” he muttered.

Both Gladio and Prompto shot to their feet.

“He went for a walk,” Gladio said.

Noctis’ legs looked like they were about to buckle. Prompto rushed to him and loped an arm around his waist. Noctis flinched.

“Not so tight,” he muttered.

Gladio gently took Noctis’ other arm and helped Prompto steady him back into the tent.

“His skin is a little oversensitive,” Gladio explained.

“Oh… Right, sorry,” Prompto said.

As they were about to lower Noctis on the bedroll, Prompto noticed a huge wet spot on the sheets.

“Wait,” he said to Gladio. “Uh… I think he…”

Gladio noticed what he was looking at. “Don’t worry, it’s natural. It’s just his, um… I’ll explain after we’ve gotten him changed.”

Prompto was left holding up Noctis on his own while Gladio changed the sheets. They had used sheets instead of a sleeping bag on Noctis’ bedroll since he was sweating so much. Then Gladio left him with the not so funny task of getting Noct out of his soiled clothes.

“I guess I’m better suited for this than those two alphas,” Prompto muttered as he inched Noctis’ boxers down his thighs. “But that doesn’t make it better.”

Noctis was already passed out in another one of his restless sleeps and was blissfully unaware of what was happening around him.

After Prompto was done he went outside to where Gladio was sitting in one of the camping chairs.

“So… Um… What was that stuff on Noct’s bed?” he asked as he slumped down in the chair next to Gladio.

“It’s the… uh… the slick that comes out of them on their first heat. It shows that their… you know… breeding parts are functioning.”

“Oh god…” Now Prompto regretted asking. “How do you know so much about omega’s? I mean… I barely know anything about woman stuff… Except for, you know, the obvious.”

“My sister is an omega,” Gladio said. “I was unfortunate enough to be alone with her when her first heat came on, so I had to take care of her. Hers wasn’t as bad as Noct’s is, but back then it was horrible for both her and me. It was educational, though. And it actually brought us closer. But outside that time, I don't have much experience with omega's. I don’t normally choose to date them. Desire is one thing. Omega's can definitely be much more enticing than beta's.”

“Thanks a lot.”

Gladio gave him a lopsided grin. “But that doesn’t make up for the heats that makes you go crazy with desire and the other alpha’s you’ll have to fight off to prove that you’re worthy to be their mates.”

“You actually have to fight off other alpha’s?”

“Just wait till this one gets well enough to move around again.” Gladio nodded towards the tent. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun fighting off his suitors. He smells like a goddamned omega pleasure house.”

Prompto shivered. “But, like… We’re really gonna fight other alpha’s?”

“Hopefully it won’t come to blows, but we’re gonna attract a lot of attention.”

The sun was starting to set. In the distance they could see a man coming towards their haven. After a while Prompto recognized Ignis. He must have taken a long walk.

“Ready to go back on the frontline?” Gladio said when Ignis came up to them.

Ignis just rolled his eyes.

 

\------

 

A day later Noctis was back on his feet. He still looked like as brittle as a dry leaf in a gust of wind, but his fever had gone down. He kept insisting that he was ready to travel, so they set out across the wilderness, away from the safety of their haven.

Prompto noticed how Gladio, and especially Ignis, stayed on the same side of Noctis as the direction of the wind to avoid getting his scent slammed in their faces. He was, not for the first time, very grateful that he was a beta.

They finished their hunt and arrived back at the nearest outpost just as the last light of the day turned into dusk. Ignis collected their bounty and did the shopping while the three others rented a caravan for the night. Noctis was placed in the farthermost room from the door and was ordered not to open any windows during the night. He looked unhappy about it but didn’t argue.

Prompto got the room closes to him and Ignis and Gladio took the rooms farthest away.

The next morning, Prompto was tasked with waking Noctis up.

“Wakey, wakey. I think Ignis is making us pancakes!”

Noctis’ messy hair poked up from the bundle of covers. “Really?”

“No… I doubt it… I just wanted to see if you were awake.”

Noct’s eyes became visible over the edge of the cover for just long enough to give Prompto a baleful look.

“Come on, get up, Noct. I don’t have all day.”

Noctis sighed. “Fine, I’m on it. You can stop sounding like Specs, now.”

Promptis took that as an insult.

 

\-----

 

“Don’t tell me it’s gonna be this bad every month,” Prompto heard Noctis mutter. They were camping at a haven after having done some hunts that day to earn some sorely needed gil.

Prompto had just come back from a nearby hill where he'd been taking a few pictures of the setting sun. He hesitated about interrupting the muttered conversation between Ignis and Noct. They were sitting next to the fire where Prompto had left them.

“No, it won’t,” Ignis assured Noctis. “The first heat is always the worst.”

Prompto knew Ignis took great pride in being able to help his prince in every way possible, in all matters. He was the group’s expert on health and was the one who always took care of them when they were sick or injured. Because of that, it wasn’t surprising that he knew a lot about how omega’s worked, especially since he would have had to prepare for this day knowing Noctis was an omega long before he had his first heat.

Parents always got informed after the birth about whether their boy was an omega, the same way parents of female alpha’s were. There were small signs to indicate their role already then. Male alphas and female omegas usually didn’t discover their role until they hit puberty and they started to affect or get affected by others scents.

Noctis had told Prompto that he was an omega early on. Ignis and Gladio had already known. They’d been informed early on in order to ensure they could protect and guide Noctis in every aspect. Prompto had been a little shocked. He had heard a lot of strange things about omega’s, and alpha’s as well. But when Noctis explained to him how it was, that omega’s weren’t whimpering, lust-crazed beings, but normal people who just had a bit different physique and an stronger inclination towards their instincts, he felt it was easier to accept it.

Then Gladio and Ignis told him they were alpha’s and he went on another roller coaster ride of disbelief and doubt. The things he’d heard about alpha’s were worse than what he’d heard about omega’s. They were volatile and completely driven by instinct. They were also ruthless and dominating.

Growing up, Prompto had been in little contact with alpha’s and omega’s. Although they weren’t unusual, they weren’t exactly plentiful. One kid in his class had been an omega. It hadn’t been supposed to come out. Most omega’s liked to keep that a secret till their debut. He had been ruthlessly picked on for it. Prompto remembered thinking he was glad he wasn’t that kid. Now, though, after being around both alpha’s and an omega for so long, and forging a very strong bond with them, he tried to understand their dynamic a little better.

But he could see that it made sense to have two alpha’s protecting an omega. If it came down to it, the only ones who could sufficiently hold alpha’s at bay from an omega, was another alpha. The only problem was that the plan could backfire pretty bad if the alpha’s decided that instead of protecting the omega, they’d try to make him their own.

But Prompto trusted Gladio and Ignis. They cared very much for Noctis, and the talk he’d had with Gladio had made him see alpha’s in a different light.

“How’re you holding up?” he asked Noctis as he walked into the camp.

Ignis and Noct looked a bit startled. They hadn’t noticed him coming.

“I’m fine,” Noctis said, but he sounded tired.

Prompto decided it was best to distract him a bit from his predicament, and showed him his pictures for the day. Noctis face was a little drawn, and his smiles were small and pained, but for a little while he almost went back to his old self as he laughed at Prompto’s silly selfies.

Prompto was just happy he could make his friend smile.

 

\-----

 

“Noct…”

“Hm?”

“I know we don’t speak about this a lot… and if you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay… But I was wondering… Are you more attracted to women or to men?”

Noctis turned on his bedroll so he was facing Prompto.

“I guess I don’t talk about that a lot,” he said.

“I’m sorry if it’s too personal… I’ve involuntarily become very tangled up in your personal life lately… I guess I don’t know where the boundary goes anymore.”

“I know your preference so I guess it’s only fair that you know mine. It’s men.”

Prompto nodded. He was, for some reason, not surprised. Maybe it was because in media and fiction you mostly heard about the male omega’s that were gay. The male omega’s that were straight were extremely seldom spoken of.

“Why did you get so quiet?” Noctis asked.

“Oh… I was just thinking. I guess I had a feeling you were.”

“And… Is that bad?”

“Bad? No! No way. I don’t care what your preference is. You’re you no matter what.”

They fell into a soothing silence. Prompto listened to Gladio’s snores from right behind him. Their tent was not exactly roomy so there was little space between their bedrolls. A silent agreement between them placed Noctis and Ignis on opposite sides of the tent, while Prompto acted as a buffer between Noct and the two others.

He wasn’t sure it this meant he should be worried, despite Gladio’s words, that something should happen.

“Are you still…? Your heat…?”

There was a short pause before Noctis answered. “Yeah. It’s not over yet.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No… It’s more like my whole body just… aches a bit. Like I’ve overstrained every muscle.”

Prompto nodded.

“But it’ll be over in a while, right?”

Noctis voice was soft from fatigue as he answered. “I hope so.”

 

\-----

 

“Isn’t his heat lasting a bit long?” Prompto heard Gladio say to Ignis the next morning. Noctis was still asleep, but Prompto had just woken up and he heard them through the tent walls even thought they spoke very softly.

“It’s his first,” Ignis said. “They usually last longer.”

“I guess… It’s only been a week yet. I suppose it will blow over during the next week.”

“Lets hope so.”

Was it just Prompto’s imagination or did Ignis sound a bit tired?

Gladio’s next words confirmed his suspicions.

“Just hang in there. I feel the strain of having an omega around that I can’t touch just as much as you, but I don’t have the feelings for Noct as you have. I can only imagine how tough it is.”

“Don’t talk about it so loudly,” Ignis hissed.

Prompto held his breath for a second. Ignis had feelings for Noct? This was getting more and more complicated, but at some point he’d just stopped getting surprised.

“I’ve been thinking about going to a place I know of in Lestallum when we get there…” Gladio said. “To blow off some steam. You should consider going too.”

Ignis didn’t answer but his expression must have spoken volumes because when Gladio spoke again he sounded exasperated.

“I know you’ve been practically celibate since… Yeah, yeah, fine.” Gladio lowered his voice. “But you’re just making it worse for yourself, and for Noct. Do you think he doesn’t pick up on our scents too? That might even be why his heat is lingering.”

Ignis sighed.

“Fine.”

 

 


	2. Wherein they go to Lestallum and shit goes down

 

It was when they reached Lestallum that Prompto really started noticing the effect Noctis had on the people around them. Most of them just walked right past the four of them, some only lingering for a second to study them curiously like people often did when they noticed newcomers, but some got a very curios look on their faces and sort of gazed around till their eyes finally sought out Noctis. Prompto felt like placing himself protectively in front of his friend because those hungry looks unnerved him.

He could see that Ignis and Gladio felt the same way, if the thunderously dark look in their eyes was any indication. Noctis looked ill at ease. He noticed the looks he got too. They made their way to the hotel where they were supposed to meet Iris, and rented two rooms with two beds. They huddled into one room and took stock of their situation.

“Don’t worry about the looks you get,” Gladio told Noctis.

“I don’t,” Noct said, his jaw tight in stubborn pride.

“We wont let anyone get near you,” Ignis assured.

“I thought you said alphas weren’t animals?” Prompto shot in.

Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances. “Well… I can’t speak for everyone,” Gladio said with a shrug. “Better safe than sorry.”

“But… You don’t seriously think that someone is going to…” he glanced at Noct who was staring at him with hard and at the same time vulnerable eyes.

“…hurt him…” Prompto trailed off.

“No one’s gonna hurt him,” Ignis assured them. “Omegas in heat walk around alone all the time.”

“Well…” Gladio shot in. “Not exactly _all the time_ …”

“Anyway.” Ignis gave Gladio a sharp glance. “Our biggest concern is that we’ll be getting a lot of attention: uncomfortable and unwanted attention. And we just want you to be prepared.” Here he looked at Prompto as well as Noctis. “Don’t do anything rash, don’t get any ideas about starting a fight, remember: we’re among commoners. Ignore any catcalls or any of the like. Don’t get tempted to act out of anger. This is how it is for an omega in heat, get it?” He was looking at Noctis now.

The prince nodded curtly, his jaw tense and his eyes balefully dark. Prompto started getting it now. Noctis was more probable to kick someone’s face in if they got too frisky, and Ignis wanted to avoid commotion, as well as possible fatal injuries on commoners.

“But it’s unfair,” Prompto said. “Why do we have to suck it up if someone starts getting rude?”

“Some alpha’s think they’re entitled to let omega’s in heat know they desire them,” Gladio said. “And it’s accepted. No one is gonna lift a finger if someone throws a slur after you, but if you react and create a commotion, the police will be on our backs before we can blink. So pipe down and act pretty.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at him. “So you want me to act coy like everyone expects me to?”

“Just ignore them,” Ignis said. He threw his hands up. “End of discussion. We’re leaving to meet Iris in five.” He strode out and Gladio followed him.

 

\-----

 

It was much later, when they were done with the tour of the town and had said goodbye to Iris for the night, that they ran into trouble. It started with Noctis acting weird. He fell back from the rest of the group as they walked through the streets of Lestallum and kept looking around like he was searching for something… or someone.

“Hey, what’s up?” Prompto said, falling back together with his friend.

“Nothing,” Noctis said. Then he threw a look behind him again. “It’s just… I think someone has been following us.”

Prompto looked behind him. He couldn’t see anyone.

“Why haven’t you told the others?”

Noctis shrugged. “It’s probably nothing.”

Ignis and Gladio stopped.

“Prompto,” Gladio said. “You and Noctis go on back to the hotel. Don’t let him talk to anyone and keep an eye on him.”

“I’m right here,” Noctis said dryly. “While you’re at it, maybe you should just put a leash on me?”

“Maybe I will,” Gladio said teasingly, but there was a note of concern in his gaze.

“Hey, where are you going?” Noctis said when he realized Gladio and Ignis were heading in a different direction from them.

“We’re just gonna…” Gladio gestured vaguely. “Meet someone…”

“And leave us alone?” Noctis looked around them in worry. “What if we run into something…?”

Gladio smirked. “I thought you didn’t want a leash?”

“I don’t need a leash but I _do_ need a shield.”

“Listen Noct… You’re as safe as can be in this town. No niffs are gonna find you here. And you and Prompto can hold your own. We’ll be back in no time. Just go back to the hotel, and stay in your room.”

Gladio pulled a slightly unwilling Ignis with him, muttering something to him when he resisted. With a last look at Noctis, Ignis followed after Gladio.

Prompto and Noctis continued towards the hotel. Noctis kept looking over his shoulder.

Suddenly he clenched Prompto’s arm.

“Hey… Prompto… I’m feeling kinda weird.”

Prompto stopped. Over Noctis shoulder he saw a man stop in the middle of the street behind them. He was tall and dressed in a long, black coat. His hands were buried deep in his pockets and his shoulders were hunched up. His face was hidden in shadow between the high collars of his coat. Still, it was obvious he was looking straight at them.

“Has he been following us?” Prompto hissed. 

Noctis nodded.

“Is he an alpha?”

Noctis nodded again.

“Shit…” Prompto really hoped he could fight him off if he needed to.

He placed himself in front of Noctis.

“What do you want?” He called out.

The man took a step closer. He chuckled.

“How cute. Beta boyfriend taking his omega for a walk?”

Prompto had never been called a beta directly before. It felt disrespectful, like everything he was had been pressed neatly into a box named ‘beta’.

“Who are you?” Prompto hissed.

“I’m not afraid of you, so you can drop the act.” The man took another step closer. He tilted his head up slightly. His eyes shone from beneath the shadows. He was staring right at Noctis.

“I’d just like to have a little chat with your boyfriend there.”

Noctis stood closer to Prompto’s in a stance that told the stranger he’d defend himself if he had to. Prompto’s fingers twitched, ready to draw his gun on a seconds notice.

“Then you better come and get me,” Noctis said coolly.

Prompto felt like shaking him and yelling ‘what the fuck?!’ They were not exactly in a position to encourage the bastard! But he needed to keep both eyes on the stranger. The man hesitated.

“You can feel it as strongly as I can,” he said. “You like my scent, don’t you?”

Noctis shifted minutely on his feet. Prompto wouldn’t have noticed if he didn’t stand so close to him.

“It would be easy,” the man continued. “Just come over here… Come with me… We don’t need to go far. We could have a little fun in a dark back alley.”

Noctis’ jaw was tense.

“You’re not seriously considering it?” Prompto hissed.

“Shut up,” Noctis growled.

“Stop following us,” he said to the man. “I’m not coming with you.”

The man let his eyes slide with amusement over Prompto. “You don’t seriously think he can satisfy you, do you?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Noctis hissed. “And I don’t need anyone to fucking ‘satisfy me’. Get lost!”

The stranger was smirking now. “Are you sure about that?”

The man came closer. Prompto was half a second from drawing his gun when Ignis showed up in the alley behind the man.

“What’s going on here,” he said, his voice cold and sharp.

The man spun around. He hadn’t heard Ignis approach.

“Noctis, Prompto… Are you all right?” Ignis spoke to them but his eyes were locked on the stranger.

The man stood aside when Ignis walked towards him, and let him pass.

“I see,” he said with a leer towards Noctis. “You were all set after all.”

Noctis lost it. “Why do you keep assuming that all I want is to get fucked?!” he yelled after the mans retreating back. “Fucking dickhead!”  
The man was already out of sigh.

Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Maybe you should save that language for a more pressing situation?”

Noctis shrugged out of his hold and stalked on ahead of them.

 

\-----

 

Noctis dragged a hand across his face. They were back in the hotel. He felt boiling hot. He’d felt that way since the man had started following them. He tried to splash some cold water in his face, but it wasn’t helping. He stared at himself in the mirror.

It was true what the man had implied. He had wanted to go with him. He had felt his scent not long after they arrived in Lestallum and had felt it get nearer during the day. He had been battling with a part of him that just wanted to go and find the origin of that scent. What he hoped would happen after that was not something that was clearly formed in his mind, but he had known what would await him, and he had wanted it. It made him disgusted with himself.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Then Ignis came in without waiting for Noctis’ answer.

“Are you okay?”

Noctis nodded. He bit his lip. “I…” He stared down at his hands that were clenched around the edge of the sink. “I almost went with him,” he whispered.

Ignis sighed. “It’s normal,” he said. “We all feel the call… With some people it’s something in the scent… Something that resonates within you, and it calls to you… Begs you to come closer…”

Noctis looked up just in time to catch a strange, almost pained look on Ignis face in the mirror before he schooled his expression to a neutral mask.

“The man was in a rut,” Ignis said, “I could see it in his eyes. I don’t know if he would have used force to get to you or if you would have come to him first, but in any case… It would not have been safe for you.” Ignis came closer.

“I’m sorry I left you,” he said. “I shouldn’t have done it. I don’t want to think about what could have happened if I hadn’t come back.”

“He would have been lying dead on the street with Prompto’s bullet lodged in his head,” Noctis said.

Ignis reached up and pushed a lock of hair away from Noctis cheek with a faint smile on his lips. It startled them both so much they just stared at each other for a second.

Noctis looked away first. He took a step away from Ignis. When had they ended up so close?

“Why did you come back, Specs? Weren’t you supposed to”, he made air quotes, “‘meet someone’?”

“I… cancelled. It felt like something wasn’t right.”

“What about Gladio?”

“He’ll be joining us tomorrow, I assume.”

“So he really went, then… Is it so tolling for you? My… my heat?”

“Don’t think about that. We will do what needs to be done to keep you safe.”

“But… You’re not going back there?”

Ignis shook his head. “Not now. It’s too late. I need some rest, and so do you.”

He lifted his hand as though he intended to touch Noctis again, but then thought better of it. He turned and went to the door.

Noctis watched his broad back and strong shoulders. He wanted to be strong for the sake of their friendship… But he couldn’t let him go.

“Ignis…”

Ignis turned in the doorway.

Noctis leant against the sink, his head bowed. “That guy was right,” he said softly. “I just want to…” He clenched his teeth together. “I want to be fucked,” he said hoarsely. “I want it so fucking bad. It’s driving me crazy.”

He didn’t dare look at Ignis’ face. But he could see his feet and they weren’t moving.

“Your scent…” Noctis continued. “It does things to me… It is ten times more enticing to me than that asshole we met on the street. A-are you feeling it too or am I actually going crazy?” He dared to sneak a peek over at Ignis from behind his bangs. His advisor looked frozen in shock.

Noctis felt like he’d just gotten a cold shower.

“I guess it was just me then,” he said shakily, cursing himself for being so stupid. This was Ignis, for goddamned sake. He probably viewed Noct as a brother.

“It’s a natural reaction,” Ignis said. He swallowed audibly and his feet shifted on the bathroom tiles. “It’s how every omega feels when they’re in heat. It’s just natures way of – “

“Shut up with the lecture,” Noctis hissed. “I just wanted to know if you are interested in me… Or if I have been reading the signals wrong.”

“… No… “ Ignis said almost reluctantly after a long pause. “You aren’t mistaken.”

Noctis let out a breath of relief that he hadn’t even been aware he was holding.

“Then help me out. Please.” He gestured towards his body. “Make this fucking… fire inside me go away.”

Ignis hesitated. His cheeks had a pink tint to them and he couldn’t quite meet Noctis’ eyes.

“It’s a very bad idea,” he said stiffly.

Noctis moved closer to him. “I don’t care,” he said. “I don’t fucking care anymore.”

He grabbed Ignis’ head and pressed their lips together. Ignis was stiff as a board at first, and his lips were tightly sealed, but when Noctis pressed his whole body towards him he thawed a bit. His mouth opened and Noctis tongue slid inside.

Ignis grabbed his head with both his hands and took over the kiss. He was skilled. Noct found that his toes curled and his insides turned to mush as Ignis lavished his tongue and lips with attention. Noctis started shrugging out of his jacket.

Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait,” he panted. “Noct… This is a really bad idea… I don’t know if I can control myself if we-“

“Then don’t,” Noctis murmured and captured his lips again.

Ignis groaned. His mouth closed over Noctis’ and his hands closed more tightly around his shoulders.

When he pulled away, his eyes were dark with desire. He visibly tried to control himself.

“We need to get to mine and Gladio’s room. Prompto went downstairs for a snack. He might be back any time.”

Noctis nodded.

 

\-----

 

Prompto heard a door slam shut as he came down the hallway. When he looked into his room and found no sign of either Ignis or Noctis anywhere he got a really bad feeling. He went over to the door to Ignis’ and Gladio’s room and put his ear against it. He heard some shuffling inside, and then a soft groan. Ignis. But he could be with anyone…

Then he heard a louder groan that undoubtedly came from Noctis.

He backed away from the door like he’d been burned.

“Shit,” he muttered. He hurried back to his room and unearthed his phone from the mess on the bed.

He called Gladio.

“Mmm… ‘ello?”

Gladio’s voice was a little muffled. Prompto thought he heard a woman groan in annoyance nearby.

“They’re doing it,” Prompto hissed into the phone. “They’re in your and Ignis’ room and they’re doing _it_! What am I supposed to do? Should I stop them?”

“Shit…” Gladio suddenly sounded very alert. “Are you serious? Damn… Prompto, remember what I said about alpha’s not being animals? Well, there’s one exception to that rule. Don’t get between a mating alpha and omega if either of them is in a rut or a heat. To put it this way: I wouldn’t have gotten between them if I was there. If they’ve already started then… you’re just gonna have to let it happen.”

“You can’t be serious…” Prompto groaned. He heard the bed in the next-door room creak. If he was completely quiet, he could hear soft panting.

“The fucking walls are like rice paper,” he hissed into the phone. “I can hear everything!”

Gladio swore softly. “Let’s just hope Iggy has enough presence of mind not to knot him.”

 

\-----

 

Ignis fingers were gentle and dexterous. They found the wet hole between Noctis legs without him even having to break the kiss. Noctis muttered a soft curse when he felt the tips of two of those fingers beg entrance into him.

“Are you sure about this?” Ignis whispered.

“Are you?” Noctis shot back.

The silence that met him was answer enough.

“I am, at least,” Noctis said. “But if you really don’t want to…” He rolled his hips against Ignis’ fingers.

Ignis’ gave a pained groan. Then his mouth sought out Noctis’ again.

Noctis felt those fingers try to slide into him. He had never had someone touch him there before. Truth be told, no one had ever touched him anywhere that intimate. He had never slept with anyone before. He wasn’t entirely sure if Ignis was aware of that.

The wetness that trickled slowly out of him was unusual. Just being able to feel so much in that particular place was… strange. But good. Very, very good…

Ignis was almost maddeningly careful.

Noctis clawed at his shirt. Soft groans of desperation slipped out of him. He didn’t know what to say to make Ignis hurry the fuck up.

“Ignis,” he panted.

Ignis groaned and kissed Noctis deeper. Apparently, moaning his name just made him more affectionate.

His hands curled into Ignis’ shirt. He wished he had taken it off. They had been so impatient as they stumbled towards the nearest single bed that the only part of clothing they had managed to take off had been Noctis’ pants. His shoes had thankfully already been taken off.

Noctis let his hands rove down Ignis’ body, over his firm stomach and down to his slim hips. He hesitated for a second, unsure how to proceed. He wanted to undress Ignis… But could he? He wasn’t used to… to this… And it was Ignis…

He turned away from the kiss.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Ignis asked.

His voice was gruff and deep. Noctis felt his pulse race just at the sound of it. It was so unlike Ignis’ usually calm voice.

“No,” Noctis assured him. “I just…”

He let his fingers linger over Ignis belt buckle.

“I just want you to wear less clothes,” he breathed.

Ignis smiled. “That can be fixed.”

He sat up so that he was kneeling between Noctis’ legs and started unbuttoning his shirt. Noctis eagerly helped him and almost wrenched the shirt off his shoulders.

“Careful,” Ignis chided, his voice warm despite the words. “This is expensive.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Noctis panted.

“With _our_ money?”

Noctis’ foggy mind wasn’t on right.

“Never mind,” he muttered.

He was focused on the bulge in Ignis’ pants. He started clawing impatiently on the belt. Ignis’ hands joined his and without fumbling he unzipped his pants and stood to shrug them off.

Noctis watched him intently, distantly aware that his mouth was hanging open.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Ignis’ flushed and rigid cock. Desire ran like a rampant wildfire through him. He felt the slick between his legs run down his thigh.

He tried to pull Ignis’ down atop of him, but he resisted. He looked amused.

“Isn’t it only fair that the both of us undress?”

He pulled at the hem of Noctis’ shirt. Noctis had forgotten that he was still wearing it. He sat up and shrugged out of it. Ignis sat down on the bed next to him.

“Normally I always make sure to loosen my partners up with proper foreplay,” he said. His hand slipped between Noctis’ legs and his voice lowered. “But I think you’re more than ready.”

No words had ever sounded sweeter in Noctis’ ears. He climbed onto Ignis' lap and kissed him. Ignis’ cock rested against his stomach and the feeling of the hard, warm member against his skin made his stomach twist in want.

He took it in his hand and relished in the quiet moan that rolled over Ignis’ tongue. He positioned himself over the bulbous head and lowered himself down on it.

He had no idea what he was doing, and that became apparent when Ignis’ cock slid along the cleft of his ass instead of slipping into him.

Ignis just smiled and took over.

“You might want to get under me,” he suggested.

“I like it here,” Noctis panted, never one to be led.

Ignis sighed. “Fine. Just keep in mind that I’m more experienced than you.”

“Great. Rub it in.”

Noctis started kissing Ignis’ jaw. He enjoyed the faint feeling of stubble against his lips. He felt the head of Ignis’ cock press up against that strange, warm, wet place between his legs. His breath caught in his throat as he felt it start to push into him. Then he stilled completely, forgetting about the kissing, as Ignis pushed harder. He held his hips steady, just rolled them a bit for Ignis to slip easier inside, but it was still a tight fit.

“Shit,” he cursed against Ignis neck.

“Want to stop?” Ignis panted.

Noctis shook his head. He pushed down experimentally. He opened easily around the wide girth of Ignis’ cock, despite the fact that it stung a bit. He started sliding down faster. Ignis’ hands clutched around his hips.

“Wait… Be careful…”

Noctis didn’t listen. He never did when he had gotten something into his head. He shoved himself down on Ignis’ cock, rolling and rocking his hips in small, impatient thrusts, till his ass hit Ignis’ thighs and he couldn’t come further. Only then did he open his eyes and took in the seldom sight of Ignis being lost for breath. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were so dark they almost seemed black.

“I can’t believe you,” he groaned and ran a hand through Noctis’ hair.

Noctis tried to not focus on the sharp sting of the stretch in his lower body. He realized it was best to hold still for a moment.

“I should feel sorry for you,” Ignis grumbled, “But you have only yourself to blame.”

“Shut up,” Noctis growled.

Ignis caressed his sides. “I’ll help you only because this affects me too.”

He grabbed Noctis’ hips and made him rock his hips slowly.

“Ow,” Noctis groaned. “That doesn’t help.”

“It will. Have patience.”

He steered Noctis into a gentle, rolling movement before one of his hands moved to his prince’s cock. He caressed it gently but firmly, playing with the tip till Noctis was hard again. Noctis felt how he loosened until it wasn’t so painful to move anymore. He started rocking his hips a little faster.

Oh… That was… It was starting to feel good… Very, very good…

Ignis tried to steer him so that he could angle him into a position of his desire. Noctis was unwilling to be directed, but when he let Ignis lead he found that he was somehow able to find the perfect angle. Noctis moaned.

He moved faster. It was sloppy, but he didn’t care, and apparently Ignis didn’t care either. His eyes were half-closed and his lips were parted. His hands clenched around Noctis’ waist.

“Noct…” Ignis panted. “Oh… I-I’m about to knot…”

Noctis shoved down and settled firmly on his lap.

Ignis looked panicked for a second before his eyes became unfocused. He clutched Noctis’ hips and hunched forward with a deep groan.

Noctis felt Ignis’ cock start to swell inside him. The sensation had been everything he had been waiting for. He rocked his hips in small, rolling thrusts till the pressure inside him made him see stars. He threw his head back as he came.

He would have fallen backwards if Ignis hadn’t held him. He slumped down in his lap. They were still stuck together. That would have been nice if Ignis’ knot hadn’t kept growing.

“Iggy…” Noctis panted. “It’s too big, you have to stop.”

Ignis looked slightly out of it. “I can’t.”

His hands clawed at Noctis’ hips. His hips jutted and rocked like he wanted to thrust into Noctis but held back.

“Iggy, pull out!”

“I can’t!” Ignis was panting and his eyes were barely able to focus on Noctis. “Just relax, it’s okay. It’ll adjust to you.”

Noctis tried his best to relax. What else could he do? After a while the knot stopped pushing at his insides and instead settled inside of him. Ignis relaxed a bit too. He kissed the palm of Noctis’ hand. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure as he rocked his hips very gently.

Noctis started to get affected by the steady, firm pressure inside him. Warmth started to flood him again, faster and fiercer than before.

“Oh… oh… that’s good…” he muttered.

Ignis thrust a little faster. Noctis’ mouth opened in a surprised little o.

“Hah… ah…” His eyes fluttered shut. His hands tightened around Ignis’ shoulders. His head lolled back. “Oh… good… Ig…”

He felt Ignis’ mouth close over the bob of his adams apple. A shiver ran down to his toes at the gentle touch on such a sensitive place. Ignis’ kissed his way towards the softer parts of Noctis’ neck. His lips lingered.

Noctis groaned. He was close. He tilted his head to the side, encouraging Ignis. He felt the scrape of teeth against his sensitive flesh and his insides clenched in rising desire. He wanted to push down on Ignis harder, but the knot prevented him from it. Instead he rocked desperately down on him till his orgasm finally hit like an explosion.

He might have screamed as he came. It certainly felt like he was coming apart. Pleasure unlike anything he’d ever felt surged through every cell of his body. It felt incredible. And best of all was the feeling of possessive teeth digging into the soft flesh on his throat, marking him and forging the bond between them.

He came down slowly.

It felt almost like he was being slowly and surely carried down from the clouds to land gently back on the ground again. He slumped into Ignis’ arms and laid there in complete contentment.

After a while, though, there were certain discomforts that couldn’t be ignored.

“Ignis,” he muttered. “Why are we still connected?”

Ignis panted against Noctis’ shoulder.

“I’ve been told I use some time… unwinding,” he murmured.

“Mmm…”

Noctis settled more comfortably into Ignis’ lap. He didn’t mind as long as it didn’t hurt. The knot had already reduced some in size so it didn’t push at his soft walls anymore. It felt sort of comfortable, actually, to know that he didn’t need to let go of Ignis just jet.

Ignis leant his chin against the top of Noctis head.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“For what?”

Noctis was almost about to fall asleep. He felt so satisfied.

“I… What I did was inexcusable.” Ignis voice was trembling slightly.

Noctis felt the way the wound on his throat throbbed now that the sexual high was over.

“Let’s not think about that right now,” Noctis said.

Ignis nodded. He wrapped the bed sheets around them and cradled Noctis in his arms. Noctis could have fallen asleep if it weren’t for the fact that Ignis still kept rocking into him a bit, still riding out the last dregs of his orgasm. Finally the knot went down enough for Noctis to get off Ignis’ lap. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

 

\-----

 

Gladio picked up the phone on the second ring.

“I’m traumatized,” Prompto whispered.

“How did it go? Did you hear anything?”

“ _Did I hear anything_? I don’t think there was anything I _didn’t_ hear!”

“But could you tell if they knotted?”

“What do you think? It’s been…” he threw a quick look at the watch on the wall. “One hour. One. Whole. Goddamned. Hour. They’ve been going at it for so long that I swear…” Words left him. “Fuck… I can’t believe it. I just… I can’t…”

Gladio was very quiet for a moment. “So… did they knot…?”

“I’m not sure of anything anymore,” Prompto said. “I’ve just realized I don’t know my friends at all.”

“It’s just horm-“

“Hormones. Yes, I get it, but fuck… this is crazy…”

“Prompto… I’m on my way over now.”

“It took you long enough!”

“If I had arrived before they were done, it could have gotten ugly,” Gladio said. “I don’t think Ignis would have appreciated another alpha in the mix. But just tell me… do you think-“

“I’m not sure, but… I’m not gonna reiterate anything of what I heard, because heavens knows I wish I could forget it, but judging by the… uh… the sounds Noct made… I think so.”

“Fuck.”

 


	3. Wherein they go through a rough patch

 

The next morning was tense. Everyone was in a bad mood. Gladio had slept in Prompto’s room. The two of them had been waiting in the hotels dining area for over an hour when Ignis finally joined them.

Gladio stared him down like he’d just seen someone that had insulted him deeply. Ignis looked dejected. He sat down heavily next to Prompto.

“How could you?” Gladio growled. “He’s our prince and you  _slept_ with him. You even  _knotted_ him _._ ”

Ignis swallowed thickly.

Prompto half expected him to deny it. He still wasn’t entirely sure if they actually had done _that_. But Ignis remained quiet.

“I told you to come with me,” Gladio said. “If you had, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“He saved us from an alpha, though,” Prompto shot in. He felt he had to defend Ignis.

Gladio looked at him so he hurried to explain.

“When Ignis came back for us, we had been cornered in an alley by an alpha that was interested in Noct. Ignis came just in time to chase him away.”

Gladio sighed. “What’s done is done. We can still fix this if the worst happens. At least you didn’t mark him.”

Prompto got a bad feeling when he saw the way Ignis paled.

Then Noctis arrived. He looked disheveled and tired and he was wearing a black scarf around his neck. All three of his companion’s eyes zeroed in on that scarf. It was not Noctis’, they all knew that. It looked too expensive and well kept. And also, Noctis never wore scarfs.

Gladio shot Ignis a dark look.

“I can’t fucking believe it.”

 

\------

 

“At least Noctis’ heat is over,” Prompto said in a hope of lightening the pressing mood.

All he earned from his efforts was a very dark look from Noctis and a derisive snort from Gladio. They were in the Regalia, heading out in the wilderness on another monster hunt. After their stay in Lestallum their funds had dwindled to a woefully low amount. Gladio had insisted that they should buy a pill for Noctis that could stop any unwanted pregnancy. Ignis had started to protest when Gladio suggested it, before he realized that he was being unreasonable. Still, he had been in a crabby mood ever since, barely speaking a word to any of them.

Gladio had tried to talk Noctis into getting pressers too. It took Prompto a while to realize they were talking about suppressants. Apparently, it wasn’t unheard of for an omega to be on pressers, although they had certain negative side effects, but Noctis had refused.

So they were all in a very bad mood, they had so little gil they could barely afford a decent meal, and now it was raining too. It was starting to get dark so they parked at an outpost and rented a caravan.

Ignis kept close to Noctis at all times, even more than usual which was saying a lot. He got such a dark look on his face when Prompto sat next to Noctis during their meal that he immediately found himself a different seat. They were all very quiet as Ignis tended to the mark on Noctis’ neck. Noctis sulked a bit, but Ignis wouldn’t have it. He was so painfully on edge that not even Noctis dared to test him.

Gladio offered to buy some supplies with what little money they had left, and was gone for a long while. Prompto felt like the awkward third wheel in this nightmarish version of his usually so chipper group. He went to bed early and hoped everything would be better the next morning.

 

\------

 

“So what happens now?” Prompto asked.

They had camped at a haven after finishing the hunt. Ignis and Noctis were training a little away from them. Gladio had been quiet most of the day, and now he was just staring intensely into thin air.

“Hm?” He turned towards Prompto as though he just now realized he was there.

Prompto gestured towards Ignis and Noctis.

“What happens now that Noctis is marked?”

Gladio shrugged. “Who knows? Some marks fade. Others… don’t.”

“It would be bad, wouldn’t it?” Prompto asked. “If it came out that the crown prince is already marked… and to one of his Crownsguard, no less.”

“It would be devastating,” Gladio growled. He was staring at Noctis and Ignis like he was trying to set them on fire.

During the hunt, Ignis had practically been glued to Noctis’ side, taking all hits for him. It was kinda cute, in a way, until they huddled together after the hunt and Noctis sort of… rubbed his nose and cheeks against Ignis’ neck.

It was… unsettling at best. 

They were his friends, for crying out loud! They weren’t supposed to be so… intimate.

Prompto had heard of scent marking. He wasn’t that lost on alpha and omega dynamics. He’d even seen some couples doing it and found it incredibly endearing. It could be compared to kissing in ways of intimacy, except it was sweeter in a way.

But when his two friends did it… It just threw him off. They weren’t supposed to be like that. Noct wasn’t supposed to look so… freakishly cute and dependent, and Ignis sure as hell wasn’t supposed to run his fingers gently through Noct’s hair like he was a kitten.

“What if it doesn’t fade?” Prompto asked.

Gladio shook his head. “Let’s just hope it does.”

 

\------

 

Prompto had a feeling that they all knew where this was going. Some couples could mark each other and not get bonded, while others were destined to get bonded even before they were marked. Deep down, they all knew that Noctis and Ignis were already bonded. The mark had just solidified it.

It changed the dynamic in their group. Prompto felt like he was standing on the outside of the group. It had been two weeks and Gladio was still distant. He and Ignis barely spoke to each other, and if they did it was just out of necessity. 

Their sleeping arrangements in the tent had become completely switched around too. Now Ignis slept between Noctis and Prompto, with Gladio on Prompto’s other side. Prompto had been worried about what he might wake up to during the night, but Ignis and Noct behaved. Actually, they seemed to barely be touching each other during the night but appeared perfectly content with just being close. 

That was a small relief. Prompto was still a little shook after the last tryst he’d overheard. He didn’t need a repetition.

 

\------

 

“I told you to tell me when you felt it coming,” Prompto heard Ignis say. His voice was soft and slightly concerned.

“I didn’t notice,” Noctis said defensively.

Prompto walked down the last few steps of the stairs. Ignis and Noctis got quiet as he approached them.

“Is Gladio up yet?” he asked.

“He went to do some shopping,” Ignis said. “We’re meeting him by the car.”

They had been staying at the Leville for the night. The last few weeks had been used mostly to earn up a good deal of money and lay low from the magitek soldiers. It was the first time in a while that they’d had the luxury of taking a shower.

They went to the car, where Gladio was waiting for them.

On the car ride towards their next destination, a farm that needed help with the harvest due to dangerous wildlife in the area, Prompto noticed that Noctis seemed grumpier than usual.

When they got out of the car, it was raining.

“Great,” Noctis grumbled. “Why did we agree to do this again?”

The three others wisely chose not to answer that.

It took a while before Prompto realized what was ailing Noctis. He got more and more pale and quiet during the day, until he finally had to succumb to the fatigue. Prompto counted the days since his last heat and realized that must be it. Omega’s had monthly heats as far as he remembered. But what didn’t make sense was the fact that it seemed to hit him so hard despite being marked.

When Prompto saw how unsurprised Ignis and Gladio seemed by it all, he realized that they must have known, or at least suspected it. It was probably what Ignis and Noctis had been talking about that morning. It was typical Noctis to be too proud to ask anyone for help before he practically was unable to stand on his own feet.

“We should get to a haven,” Gladio said. “If this is anything like last time then it’s best to stay out of range from other people.”

There was a haven not far away so they traveled there. Gladio had to carry Noctis most of the way. They set up the tent in record time and got Noctis settled inside. He was already far away in a fever dream. Ignis stayed with him in an attempt to soothe him, but after a while he came out of the tent looking discouraged.

“My proximity doesn’t seem to be helping,” he said.

“But… Why not?” Prompto was confused.

Gladio was frowning. He stared unseeingly into thin air, like he was deep in thought.

“I think it’s best if I go and get him some pressers,” Ignis said. It seemed to pain him to admit it.

Gladio nodded. “I see one of you are finally coming to your senses.”

Ignis hurried off towards their car. Prompto went into the tent to watch over Noctis. He was panting and his skin was sheened with sweat. Prompto couldn’t get a reaction out of him even when he poked his cheek. He was completely gone.

He went out to Gladio, who was staring darkly into the fire.

“Do we have any painkillers or something? I think Noct is running a fever.”

“If we have it, Iggy has most probably already tried it.”

“True…”

Prompto heated some water and mixed it with cold water till it was around body temperature. Then he soaked a small piece of fabric and placed it on Noctis’ brow. He tried to make Noct drink some water by pouring it drop by drop down his throat. It was only partly successful.

“Do you think he’ll make it?” he asked Gladio when the man poked his head inside the tent to check on them.

“I’m certain he will,” he said. “Prom, are you okay with watching over Noct alone for a bit? I need to go for a walk…”

Prompto nodded. He supposed that Gladio needed to get away from all the hormones in the air or whatever.

“Go on, you. We’ll be safe here.”

Gladio gave him a grateful smile before slipping out into the night.

 

\------

 

Prompto fell asleep next to Noctis. When he woke up, everything was dark and quiet. Then he realized that he couldn’t hear Noctis' panting anymore. He reached out through the darkness and almost poked his finger into Noctis’ eye.

“Watch it,” Noctis grumbled.

“You’re awake!” Prompto hugged Noctis tight. “I thought I'd loose you!”

“It’s just a heat,” Noctis said. “No one has died of a heat before.”

After Prompto had calmed down a little, he realized that the tent was unusually quiet. He felt around but all he could find next to him was empty sleeping bags. That was strange… It was dark outside but neither Ignis nor Gladio was back yet.

“Where are the others?” Noctis asked.

“I don’t know. Ignis left to get you some pressers…”

Noctis groaned.

“And Gladio went for a walk. But he should have been back a long time ago.”

Noctis sat up. “Something might have happened to him.”

“We should call him.”

They both fell silent as they heard a sound outside. The haven protected them from wild animals, so it couldn’t be that. Quiet voices reached them. They heard one particular gruff sounding voice. It did not belong to Ignis or Gladio.

“Who could that be?” Prompto whispered. “Maybe they’ve seen Gladio?”

He got up but Noctis pulled him down. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to go out there…”

They could hear two more voices now, but not what they were saying. They were coming closer.

Prompto frowned. There was something in Noctis’ voice that concerned him.

“Are they alpha’s?”

“Yes.”

“Shit… And they’ve sensed you?”

A pause. “…Probably.”

“Why does this keep happening?” Prompto muttered. “You’re marked, right? Aren’t they supposed to respect that?”

“Do people respect the ring on someone’s finger?” Noctis asked. “And besides… There’s something off about this mark. I shouldn’t be having so intense heats anymore. My body doesn’t need to try and attract a mate now that I already have one.”

They sat in silence as they waited, and hoped, for the voices to pass by. But they didn’t. They got close enough that they could hear what they were saying.

“It must be here,” one man said. “Only camp in miles around here.”

“Should we knock?” Another one leered.

“I’m not so sure about this,” a female voice said. “I can smell alphas all over this place.”

“They’re not here now,” the first man said. “Hey!” He raised his voice.

Prompto jolted. He placed one arm around Noctis.

“Come out, come out. We know you’re in there!”

“I think there’s a beta with this one,” the woman said.

“All the more fun,” one of the men said.

“I don’t think we can fight these alone,” Noctis whispered. “I think there's at least two alphas.”

“What if they’re weak?”

“I don’t think they’d be acting so tough if they were.”

Noctis crawled towards the back wall of the tent and took out a dagger. He cut a small opening in the tent wall and slipped out. Prompto followed. They hurried down the rock side behind the tent as quietly as they could. The moon was out so they weren’t forced to turn on their lights, but that also meant they were all too easy to spot. They crouched down and snuck past bushes and rocks till they were far enough away that they couldn’t see the haven anymore.

“All our food,” Prompto groaned. “And now Gladio and Ignis will wonder where we are.”

They hid at the bottom of a rocky hillside while Prompto called Gladio. He didn't pick up. Prompto left a message saying they had to flee camp and gave him their approximate location. Then he tried Ignis. He picked up immediately.

“Yes?”

“Hey, Iggy! Where are you?”

“I was delayed so I chose to spend the night in the city. Are you all right? How is Noctis?”

“Noctis is fine…” The words died on Prompto’s tongue as he turned to Noctis and found him hunched over with a pained expression on his face. “Uh… He was fine…”

“What do you mean with that?” Ignis’ voice almost became accusatory. “Has he gotten worse?”

“No, no! He was better, but then something happened and… uh… But don’t worry about it, Ig, I’ve got it covered! It was just some, um… Something in the food, I think. Right Noct?”

Noctis just grimaced at him.

“You’re an extremely bad liar,” Ignis said. “I’m coming back now.”

“No, no! It won’t be…”

Ignis had hung up.

“Great,” Noctis groaned. “Now he’s in full protection mode.”

“Sorry… But are you alright?”

Noctis brushed away Prompto’s concerned hand.

“It’s just cramps… hghh…” He slumped forward. “It’s nothing,” he panted. “I’ve had worse.”

Prompto heard a soft sound. It was almost indistinguishable, but enough for Prompto to look upwards. On top of the hill above them stood a person, like a shadow against the sky.

“Did you think we wouldn’t find you?” A haughty female voice said. “That omega is like a beacon.”

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand and pulled him with him away from the woman, but instead he bumped into someone else. He fell backwards and dragged Noctis down with him. The hard chest he’d ran into had been level with his face. The man standing before him was huge, probably taller than Gladio. He stared down at them with hard, cold eyes.

“I told you,” he said. “The omega is a boy.”

The woman on top of the hill huffed.

The man smirked. “He’s mine.”

Prompto clambered to his feet. “No, he’s not!”

The man snorted. “Whom does he belong to, then? You?”

The woman and the other man laughed. They had somehow come closer and now they were circling them. Noctis was still on the ground, clutching his stomach.

“No,” Prompto growled. “He belongs to no one!”

The three people laughed even louder than before.

“That’s what they tell you in school nowadays?” The man took a step closer and shoved Prompto aside so he landed hard on the ground. “Get your heads out of your asses, kids. An omega will never be their own master. They need to belong to someone. Its in their nature.”

He loomed over Noctis. The smile on his face was ugly. Noctis stared unflinchingly up at him.

“Prompto,” he said, his voice cold and calm. “Fuck him up.”

Prompto hesitated for only a second. Then the taunting laughter made his anger ignite. These people didn’t think he could defend himself, or his prince. He’d show them how wrong they were, although he loathed hurting people only because they didn’t know their own good.

He was still lying on the ground when he summoned his gun and pointed it at the guy standing over Noctis.

“Move away from him,” he said calmly. He supposed he owed it to him to give a fair warning. But the mans face just twisted into an ugly grimace, and then his hand disappeared into his jacket only to come out tightened around a long and mean looking knife.

“You think you can threaten me?”

Prompto was distantly aware that the two others had reacted by drawing weapon too, and now they were closing in. He had no time to think, just to take action. He shot the huge man in the hand so he dropped his weapon, then he aimed a sure shot towards the woman’s shoulder and the other man’s thigh. That bought him enough time to get back on his feet.

He aimed the gun at the woman, who had recovered first, and she stopped her advance. The other man backed off a bit. He looked over his shoulder to see how Noctis was doing, and saw the huge man come charging towards him. Prompto didn’t have time to turn around and aim at him, but Noctis was already moving.

Somehow he had gathered enough strength to stand. He summoned his sword and in one swooping motion he let the blade cut across the man’s chest. Then he warped right over to the woman and planted the sword one inch from her feet.

“Run the fuck away before we kill all three of you,” he growled.

The woman backed away. Prompto turned towards the man behind him, who was kneeling on the ground, clutching his bleeding chest.

“You heard him,” he said. “I’ll give you three seconds to haul ass out of here.”

The man was now starting to realize that he was serious. He stumbled to his feet and backed away from Prompto. His face twisted into a grimace of anger as he stared at Noctis, who glared back at him. While his two companions had taken off at Noctis' words, this one was lingering.

“I’m not kidding,” Prompto said. His shooting arm was steady and his eyes unflinching. If this man threatened his prince again, he would finish him off. “This should teach you not to pick on omega’s."

With one last long look towards Noctis, the man turned around and ran off.

Noctis collapsed on the ground the second the man was out of sight. Prompto darted to his side.

“Noct! Are you okay?”

Noctis shook his head. His shoulders were heaving as he panted. His arms were shaking and his fingers were digging into the dirt on the ground.

“Don’t let me follow him,” he bit out through his teeth. “ _Don’t let me follow him_.”

Prompto held him tight. “I won’t,” he said, but he was confused. Why would Noctis want to follow that asshole?

After a while, Noctis’ shaking stopped.

He curled up on the ground, his arms tight around his stomach.

“You don’t understand,” he muttered. “When I’m in heat, I… I could do anything for…”

He trailed off.

Prompto suddenly realized what Noct meant.

“Wait… Are you saying you wanted that guy to…?”

“Never,” Noctis spat. “I wouldn’t let him touch me even if he was the last person on this planet.”

“But… Then what?”

“My body…” Noctis muttered. “It’s treacherous. It… It drives me insane to the point where I could do almost anything to relieve the discomfort. Even…”

Prompto swallowed. “Oh… I see…”

He put a comforting hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “I won’t let you,” he promised. “Not even if you beg me.”

Noctis gave him a tired smile from underneath his sweaty and dirtied bangs. “Thanks.”

 

 


	4. Wherein all caution is thrown to the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear up something. I got a comment voicing concern about whether it really will be any OT4 in this story. The comment was deleted before I could respond, but it got me thinking that perhaps there were more of you with this concern. There will most definitely be a strong focus on the OT4 in this story, but I'm using some time building up to it. All four boys will be on board sooner rather than later, though. 
> 
> When that is said, prepare for some gladnoct in this chapter.

 

Prompto was steadying Noctis back to camp when Gladio found them. He had gotten Prompto’s message, but he didn’t answer when Prompto asked where he’d been. He wanted to know how Noct was doing. By then, Noctis was gone in a fever haze again and Prompto couldn’t carry him further.

Gladio took him easily into his arms and then they hurried back to camp while Prompto explained what had happened. It was safe to say that Gladio was properly pissed by the time they got back to the tent, but only at himself.

“I needed to get away for a while,” he told Prompto as he put Noctis down inside the tent. “I needed time to think.”

“Oh… About what?” Prompto felt worried. What could have made Gladio feel like he needed alone time?

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer the phone,” Gladio said. “I had it on mute.” He didn’t answer Prompto’s question.

He looked at Noctis as he spoke, a concerned frown on his brow. He gently pushed Noctis’ sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes.

“Prom…” he said. “I need a favor from you.”

“Sure. What is it?”

Gladio hesitated. He was still watching Noct.

“I think I might be the reason Noctis is like this.”

“What? No way. Why?”

“Did he get better while I was away?”

“Well… Yeah, but that could have been a coincidence.”

“I don’t think it was.” Gladio looked at Prompto. “I think I might be bonded to him.”

Prompto gaped. If that was so, then it wasn’t strange that he went through so much distress. An unforged bond was torture, even Prompto had learned that much.

“But what about Ignis?” Prompto said. “Isn’t he bonded to Noct too?”

“It is not unusual that more than one bond is forged to the same person,” Gladio said. “It is often what happens when you get very close to someone. The strength of the bond varies, but the stronger it is if it remains unforged, the more pain it causes.”

“So… What are you gonna do? I mean… how do you forge it?”

Gladio gave him a very long and very apologetic look.

Prompto caught on after a moment too long.

“Oh…” He felt a blush spread from his neck to his ears. “Oh, right.” His head snapped up as realization dawned properly. “Y-you aren’t gonna do that now, are you?”

“Of course not. Not while Noct is unconscious.”

“Thank god,” Prompto muttered. “But do you think Ignis is gonna agree to that?”

Gladio shook his head. “No.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re planning to fight him,” Prompto said. When Gladio’s face hardened, he resorted to begging. “Please… It’s already been so awkward between you guys… I don’t want to loose you. You’re my best friends and I love being part of this group… Isn’t there another way to do this?”

“The only other way would be if I left,” Gladio said. “But that would still cause Noctis a lot of pain.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Prompto said. “And I don’t think Noct or Ignis would want that either.”

Gladio gave him a lopsided smile. “But I can’t leave even if I had wanted to. I’m the prince’s sworn Shield. I’ve sworn to protect him and nothing will make me break that oath.”

“Good,” Prompto said with a sigh. “But that means we’re back where we started.”

“Gladio…” Noctis murmured weakly. His hand searched for something. Gladio took it and squeezed it gently. Noctis eyes fluttered open. “Where were you?”

“I’m sorry, Noct,” Gladio said. “I just needed some time to think, but it was irresponsible of me to leave. I’m here now.”  
Noctis managed a weak smile. “I’m glad,” he muttered. He closed his eyes again. “I was worried…” He fell back into a fitful sleep.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Gladio said. “You get some sleep.”

Prompto was grateful for that. He lay down and fell asleep almost the second his head met the pillow.

 

\------

 

When Prompto woke up, it was morning. Gladio and Noctis were sleeping close together. Ignis was nowhere to be seen. When Prompto sat up and stretched, he saw that Gladio was awake.

“Morning,” he said with a yawn. “Where’s Ignis?”

“I called him last night to hear where he was,” Gladio said. “I told him everything was in order here, so he didn’t have to brave the wilds at night.”

Noctis seemed better. He was sleeping calmly. Prompto commented on it.

“Yes. Our proximity soothes him.”

“But if your proximity calms him, do you really need to… you know?”

“Bond-forging, remember?”

“Oh… Yeah… But it’s a really weird way to forge a bond, isn’t it?”

“Isn’t it how it’s always been? First you forge a bond between minds, then between bodies. It’s just a way of becoming as close as possible with the one you love.”

Prompto felt a small tug in his heart at Gladio’s words. It was difficult to watch all his teammates suddenly find love right in front of his eyes, leaving him on the sidelines. He thought about Cindy and knew that, although she was pretty, and although he admired her, she wasn’t _it_ for him. He’d never met anyone that had resonated with him on that level. That was something he envied alpha’s and omega’s. Despite their many challenges, they could forge bonds that were incredibly strong because they trusted their biology one hundred percent. Prompto on the other hand, had to trust himself and hope he found the one who was right for him on his own.

“I’m gonna see if I can make something for breakfast,” he said. “Do you want anything?”

Gladio looked a bit dubious. “What will you be making?”

“I dunno… Something easy. I’m not exactly a very good cook.”

“I was afraid you’d say that… I’ll just have whatever’s easies to make.”

Prompto left the tent to see what he could whip up.

 

\------

 

Noctis woke up feeling safe and protected. He knew even before he opened his eyes that Gladio was there with him. He’d had a really bad dream where Ignis and Gladio were gone and some alphas chased him and Prompto through the dark. Then he remembered that it had actually happened. He reached out to ensure himself that Gladio was actually there.

“Hey.” Gladio took his hand and smiled down at him. “You’re awake.”

Noctis grunted something intelligible and squinted up at Gladio from under his lashes.

“You don’t need to pretend to be grumpy,” Gladio said. “I already know you’re happy to see me.”

Noctis just grunted something again. Then he snuggled a tiny bit closer to Gladio.

“How are you feeling?” Gladio asked.

“Better,” Noctis murmured. “Still warm. And…” He hesitated. It was embarrassing to admit it, but he was wet and pulsing between his legs, and he hadn’t even woken up properly yet. He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be like that.

“… tingly,” he muttered.

He didn’t really want to talk about it, so he tried to think of something else to say when he noticed something.

“Where’s Ignis?” He had felt that something was amiss when he woke up. Now he realized why. One scent was missing.

“He’s on his way. It was a little too dangerous to come here after dark, but I bet he’ll be hurrying back as soon as the sun rises. He’s got your pressers, you know.”

The excitement – although he’d never admit it – he’d felt at hearing word of Ignis’ return was a little dulled by the thought of the meds.

“I’m not gonna use those things,” he said.

“Your heats are extreme,” Gladio said. “It could provide a much needed reprieve.”

Noctis sighed. “I’ll do it for you guys, if it bothers you a lot.”

Gladio picked on Noctis sleeping bag. “Hey, Noct,” he said with a hesitance that was unusual for him. “If there was another solution to your problem… Would you try it?”

“I’d try anything at this point. Do you have a suggestion?”

“Yes, I have.” Gladio cleared his throat. “I think you might be bound to me.”

“… What?!”

“It would explain why your heats haven’t cooled down after Iggy marked you. It is possible to be bound to more than one person at the same time.”

Noctis sat up. This was… this was a little too much to take in so early in the morning.

“So… You suggest we should test out this theory of yours?”

“Only if you want to.”

Noctis nodded. “I want to,” he said softly. He met Gladio’s gaze. Slowly, hesitantly, he leant forward and kissed Gladio. He pulled back and waited for Gladio’s reaction. He looked a little dazed for a second. Then he sat up to and pulled Noctis closer.

His arms closed around Noctis' waist and the tips of his fingers grazed Noct's ass.

Noctis shivered. “Ignis…” he murmured while he still had the mental faculties to actually think. “He’s gonna kill you…”

“We’ll find a solution,” Gladio murmured. He pulled Noctis onto his lap.

“Hey, guys…” They both stared at the opening of the tent where Prompto stood. “Uh… It’d be nice if you could have told me you were going at it. That way I could be taking a nice, long stroll.”

Noctis tried to slip out of Gladio’s lap, but his bodyguard held him firmly in place.

“Then I suggest you do that now,” he told Prompto.

Prompto eeped at Gladio’s dark tone and hurried off.

“That was embarrassing,” Noctis muttered.

“Prompto have seen and heard everything there is to see and hear by now. I don’t think he’s surprised anymore.”

“What do you mean-“ Noctis started saying, but was interrupted by Gladio’s lips closing over his. Then he let himself be swept away by gentle, probing kisses and firm, sure touches.

This was different from the first time in the sense that Noctis knew what to expect. Gladio wasn’t as concerned with foreplay as Ignis was. He had flipped Noctis over onto his back and slipped between his legs before Noctis had time to wrap his mind around what was happening. He pulled down the loose pants Noctis was wearing just enough to clear his ass. His rough, calloused hand closed over the wet hole between Noctis’ legs. He looked at him in surprise at the state he found him in. The tips of his fingers lingered over the throbbing, swollen flesh before one of his fingers slipped inside. He probed it deep inside and pressed against his wet, warm inner walls until Noctis fell apart underneath him like his limbs were made of jello.

“Ohh…” Noctis groaned.

Gladio pulled Noctis’ legs up so that his ass was bared, and took out his own cock from the tight confines of his pants. Noctis wished his legs were free from his pants because now he couldn’t part them enough to wrap them around Gladio, but he had a feeling that was part of the point. Gladio had always liked to be in charge, but he knew that Noctis liked to lead too so he was hurrying to take that option away from him. And Noctis was too swept away to even bother to protest.

The head of Gladio’s cock pushed into Noctis wet opening. He applied gentle pressure till he was deeply sheathed inside of Noctis. He released a low groan and stopped for a second.

“Tell me,” he urged Noctis. “Tell me when I can move.”

“Go on,” Noctis panted. He couldn’t wait to feel Gladio move inside him. His cock was pushing at his inner walls and lying heavily against a tingly spot inside him. Only the smallest friction made Noctis see stars. Gladio started moving slowly, and as Noctis started writhing in encouragement, he moved faster till they both were panting hard and clutching each other close.

“I’m coming,” Gladio groaned.

Noctis moaned. “Come inside me.”

He saw Gladio close his eyes and his jaw tense, and felt him swell inside of him. The pressure was slightly painful at first, but Noctis had learned from the first time so he waited till he felt the knot settle. Then he let out the tense breath he had been holding.

Gladio groaned. He’d stopped moving. Now that he was firmly lodged inside Noctis, he relaxed a bit. He stretched out over Noctis and settled more firmly on top of him. If Noctis weren’t so uncomfortably bent, he would have enjoyed it.

“Ugh… My legs can’t bend that far back,” he said.

“Oh… sorry… I’m used to more dexterous partners.”

“Women, you mean?”

Gladio gave him a lopsided grin. “Yeah.”

He leant on his hands and, while steadying Noctis’ hip, moved into a kneeling position. He pulled Noctis close to his body so he wouldn’t tear anything as he moved. Noctis gasped at the sensation the shuffling awakened inside him.

“Are you ready to come?” Gladio said with a smirk.

“Never been more ready.”

Gladio started rolling and rocking his hips so that his swollen knot rubbed firmly against Noctis’ inner walls. It didn’t take long for Noctis to fall gasping over the edge, his orgasm rolling through him in wave after wave.

He started coming down only to find that Gladio still hadn’t come. He grabbed Noctis’ hips firmly and started rocking harder, almost shoving them together. Noctis watched his face as he slowly came undone, his mouth open and his brow pinched. As he came it shook through the both of them. Noctis felt the tingles from his own orgasm linger and send sparks through his system in reaction to Gladio’s.

“Noct…” Gladio murmured desperately. “Noct…!”

“Yeah,” Noctis groaned, unsure how to react to this side of Gladio. Finally, Gladio wound down. He slumped to the side. They were still connected, so he made sure to hold Noctis firmly against himself. Noctis twisted a bit, careful not to hurt either of them, until he was lying on his back while Gladio was lying sideways, his legs thrown over Gladio’s hip.

They lay like that while they came down. This time Noctis expected them to remain knotted for a while, but Gladio slipped out of him much sooner than he expected.

“Hey,” he said after having been lying like that for a while, both of them too sated to move. He poked Gladio to make sure he was awake. “You didn’t mark me.”

Gladio grumbled something that Noctis didn’t catch.

“What?” He poked Gladio again.

“Not now.”

So he was grumpy post-orgasm, Noctis thought. He pulled his pants up and curled up next to Gladio. Then he fell asleep.

 

\------

 

Prompto came back from his stroll to find a scenario that was like taken from his nightmares. He heard a ruckus as he approached camp and hurried to see what was going on. What he found was exactly what he had feared. Gladio lay sprawled across the campfire with one of the camping chairs smashed under him. Ignis approached him with a dark look in his face.

Prompto moved towards them and was about to open his mouth to intervene when someone grabbed his arm. Noctis’ hand slipped over his mouth.

“Not now,” he whispered.

“But-“

Noctis shook his head. He pulled Prompto with him towards the tent.

“What if they hurt each other?” Prompto hissed.

“If we try to stop them, we might get hurt too. It’s better to let them fight it out. That’s the only way they can come to an agreement.”

Ignis had grabbed a fistful of Gladio’s shirt and dragged him to his feet before hitting him in the face so hard he reeled backwards.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Prompto murmured. “We know Gladio is physically stronger than Ignis. Why isn’t he fighting back?”

Noctis shrugged. He looked uncomfortable and saddened. “I don’t know, Prom.”

Ignis kept dragging Gladio to his feet and hitting him till he got frustrated with Gladio’s unwillingness to defend himself.

“Stand up and fight me!” He demanded.

Gladio just kneeled in front of him and waited.

Ignis pushed him but Gladio remained kneeling. He started circling Gladio instead.

“I don’t understand you,” Ignis growled. “You were so angry at me for what I did, and yet you went and did the same.”

“I did it for Noct’s sake,” Gladio said.

“That’s very self-sacrificing of you,” Ignis bit out. “Imagine having a friend like that who’ll even take on the duty of sleeping with your mate for the sake of their duty!”

Prompto flinched. He had never heard Ignis this upset in all the years he’d known him.

“I’m bonded to him,” Gladio murmured.

“What?” Ignis moved closer to him. “Is _that_ your excuse?” he hissed.

“Ask Noct,” Gladio said. He turned towards where Noct and Prompto were sitting. “You’re feeling better, right, Noct?”

Noctis nodded. He stood as if to prove that he was better. Ignis took a proper look at Noctis. He moved closer to him and touched his chin to inspect his eyes.

“You do look healthier…” he said.

“I’m feeling much better,” Noctis ensured him. “I think Gladio is right. I’m bonded to the both of you.”

Ignis gave Gladio a long, distasteful look. Finally his jaw unclenched and he sighed.

“Fine. I’m willing to forgive the fact that you went behind my back… But why couldn’t you have waited till I came back?”

“Well… You see…” Noctis started.

“There were alpha’s,” Prompto shot in. “They came last night and they tried to get to Noct!”

“Gladio was away right then,” Noctis added, “and afterwards I got much worse.”

“And then Gladio came back, and he wanted to help,” Prompto babbled. He couldn’t get the story out fast enough.

“I was in so much pain,” Noctis said, “but now I’m so much better. I don’t even need those pressers.”

Ignis sighed. “It wasn’t much point in me leaving to get them when you’ve apparently fixed it all without me. And what is all this about the alpha’s trying to get to Noct?”

He turned to Gladio with an accusing gaze. “Why did you leave them in the middle of the night?”

Gladio stood and dusted off his clothes.

“I needed time to think about whether my suspicions could be right. I needed a clear head so I could take the right decision. I wouldn’t have accosted Noct like this unless I was complexly sure.”

Ignis sighed.

“I understand your reasoning, and I believe you knew what you were doing, but I don’t think I’m ready to forgive you just yet.”

“That’s fine,” Gladio assured him. “Just punish me in whatever way you want. I’ll take it all if it means we can still be friends.”

Ignis expression softened a tad. “I suppose you aren’t adverse to taking over some work for me, then?”

Gladio’s shoulder’s slumped. “I said anything, didn’t I?”

 

 


	5. Wherein Prompto goes a few rounds with himself

 

Prompto had to admit that he felt left out. It was not like he wanted to join the company that seemed to consist of the people that wanted to sleep with Noctis, but it was kinda painful to see all of his three best friends share something that he never could take part in.

“What’s up, bud?”

Prompto looked up at Gladio, who loomed over him where he sat in the camping chair by himself. Now it was he who was relegated to the uttermost side of the tent while Ignis and Gladio practically cradled Noctis between them.

After Ignis’ and Gladio’s fight things had seemed to settle between them and both of them appeared to be comfortable with the fact that they were practically sharing Noct.

Noctis seemed most comfortable of them all. There was a spring in his steps and a glow in his eyes that hadn’t been there before.

Prompto tried to smile at Gladio.

“Nothing,” he said lightly. “Just… thinking about stuff.”

Gladio slumped down in the chair next to Prompto’s. “Cindy again, huh?”

“No… Actually not…”

He fiddled with the cup he was holding.

“Hey, Gladio…?”

“Mm?”

“How is it, you know… I was just curious… How is it to sleep with a male omega?”

Gladio looked puzzled. “You’ve never tried?”

“No…”

“Hm… You probably know that they have an extra set of…?”

“Yeah, I knew that much.”

“Well… it feels exactly like sleeping with a woman. Except for the cock-“

“Okay, thank you. That’s enough.”

“What are you two talking about?”

They both turned around. Noctis and Ignis stood right behind them.

“Prompto was just wondering how male omegas are in bed,” Gladio said before Prompto could stop him.

“Hm…”

Prompto didn’t like that intrigued look Noctis was giving him.

“What makes you want to know?”

“Just curious,” he said lightly, hoping he could just brush it off.

“You’ve never tried before?” Noctis persisted. “More of a ladies man?”

“I’ve always liked female omegas best,” Prompto admitted.

“There is something intriguing about omegas,” Ignis said. “They make for very fulfilling sexual partners.”

He and Noctis sat down in the two empty camping chairs by the fire.

“I’ve always preferred beta women, or even alphas,” Gladio said. “Omegas can be a bit high maintenance.”

Noctis scowled. “Really, now.”

“Alphas?” Prompto said. “Alphas sleep with each other too?”

“Of course,” Ignis said. “But it is considered a bit of a risky business. You don’t want your partner to suddenly turn on you.”

“What about you, Noct?” Prompto said. “What’s your preference?”

“Well…” Noctis blushed lightly. “I’ve fooled around with a few betas. That’s as far as my experience goes.”

“No alphas?”

“I always thought they were too dominating.”

“Funny,” Prompto said. “So all of you would have preferred betas?”

“Guess it’s just less work with them,” Gladio said. “Just look at us now. All this nearly broke us apart.”

“But now our relationship is even stronger than before,” Noctis said pointedly.

“I didn’t mean to say it was your fault,” Gladio said.

“Except it was.”

“It wasn’t,” Ignis shot in. “It was my and Gladio’s fault for the way we handled it. We should know better. We are supposed to protect you. We knew your heat was coming at some point and we should have been better prepared.”

 

\------

 

That night Prompto moved closer and closer to Gladio in his sleep, till he woke up in the morning with his cheek against his chest. Gladio was cradling Prompto’s head, seemingly satisfied with the position. Prompto snuck out of his embrace as carefully as he could so that he didn’t wake him, and retreated to the uttermost part of the tent again. All the while, his heart was in his throat and his face was red like a tomato.

 

\------

 

They were in the regalia again, on their way towards the nearest town, when Prompto spotted a sign along the road.

“Hey, look! Hot springs!”

“Do you want to go?” Ignis asked.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Gladio said. “I think we deserve to wind down after the past few weeks we’ve had.”

“What about you, Noct?” Ignis asked.

Noctis shrugged. “Sure.”

They set course for the hot springs.

It was a quiet, secluded place, and at that time of day it had few visitors. The baths were nearly empty.

“I think we should spend the night on the hotel here,” Prompto muttered when all four of them sat submerged in the bath.

“That should be affordable,” Ignis said. “I checked and the prices here aren’t bad.”

“What do you say, Noct?”

Noctis just grunted something that sounded like an affirmative. He wasn’t usually very fond of heat, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. He hadn’t left yet, at least. But he was the first one to get up. Prompto watched him without really thinking about that perhaps he was staring a little too openly at his friends’ ass.

“I need to cool off,” Noctis said. “Prompto, you look flushed. You coming with me?”

Prompto nodded numbly. 

He waited till Noctis had stepped out of the pool before he followed him. He was aware that his cock was semi-erect but he blamed it on the heat. He felt unusually shy about his own body as he walked into the spray of the shower next to Noctis. There were no stalls so the experience felt a little intimate. He kept stealing glances of Noct from the side. He seemed unaware of it. He had went skinny dipping with Noct a few times, and they had seen each other naked while changing after gym, but he had never felt the need to study Noct like he did now.

He realized that he found his friend’s body beautiful… and intriguing. He seemed to have changed a bit after his heat. Prompto couldn’t quite put a finger on what exactly it was that had changed… Perhaps there was a new softness about him… His skin looked more delicate… His hips seemed to be softer… and his ass… had it always been this nicely rounded, or was it just his imagination?

“What?” Noctis asked.

Prompto looked up at him with a start.

“Are you getting affected too?”

Prompto followed Noctis eyes to his own cock, which had decided this was a good time to stand proudly at attention. He groaned in distress and hurried out of the shower to grab a towel. His face was burning from embarrassment.

“Don’t sweat it,” Noctis said. “I’m starting to get used to being appreciated in a new way by my friends.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. He felt like the biggest creep. “I don’t know why this happened… I… I’ve never thought about you this way before, I swear.”

Noctis shrugged. “I told you, it’s okay.” He smiled. Prompto swallowed. Was it just him or was that smile sort of… flirty? “Since it’s you, you can stare all you want.”

Noctis went back to the pool after that scandalous statement. Was it just Prompto’s imagination, or was he swinging his hips more than strictly necessary?

 

\------

 

He ended up rooming with Noctis. With all the weird thoughts and feelings he’d been having for him lately, it meant Prompto got little sleep that night. He was lying awake, staring at the ceiling, when Noctis voice brought him out of his musings.

“Hey… Prom?”

Prompto started. He hadn’t realized that Noctis was awake.

“Yeah?”

“When you asked about how sleeping with a male omega was like… Was there any specific reason you wanted to know?”

“Uh… no… no… nothing specific at all!” Prompto laughed awkwardly.

“So… You weren’t thinking of me?”

“No!” Prompto exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly. “Eh… No… Well… Maybe…”

“I could show you, you know.”

Prompto swallowed. “Uh… Is that such a good idea?”

“I’ve been wondering if you’ve felt left out lately… Our group isn’t exactly what it used to be. So… If you want to, just tell me. It wouldn’t be weird.”

“I don’t know, Noct…” Prompto rolled onto his side. He was facing Noctis but the room was so dark he couldn’t see an inch in front of his nose. “I don’t want our friendship to change irreparably.”

“It can’t get worse than it already is. Ignis and Gladio aren’t acting differently around me. I’m sure you won’t either.”

“But they’re alpha’s… To them this is just… hormones and instincts. They didn’t really have a choice. Uh, not that they wouldn’t have wanted to… with you… even if they were, y’know…” He groaned. “Shit, everything I say is coming out wrong.”

Noctis was quiet for a while. Prompto was certain he’d insulted him deeply. Then he felt a hand on his cheek, and before he knew it Noctis was kissing him.

For a second he closed his eyes and let the feeling of Noct’s lips against his soar through him. Then he regretfully pushed Noctis away.

“We shouldn’t,” he said. “Gladio and Ignis… They won’t like it…”

Noctis sighed. “Don’t think about them. They won’t mind, I promise.”

“How can you know that?”

He pushed Noctis away again as he tried to come closer.

“Noct… It’s not a good idea.”

Noctis pulled back and disappeared into the darkness. Prompto heard his bedcovers shuffle.

“Noct…?” He called.

There was no answer.

“Noct… I’m sorry… I really wish… It’s just… It’s a little sudden, and… I’ve never really fancied men that way, and especially not you… You’re my friend… My _prince_ …”

“Spare it,” Noctis said. His voice was muffled, like he was covering under the blankets.

“I know when a man is interested in me. You can deny it all you want, but I can see it in your eyes. You can sense my scent, even if you don’t know it, and you like it.”  
Prompto got quiet. He knew there was truth in Noctis’ words, but he struggled to believe it.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say.

 

\-----

 

After the nice stay at the hot springs, it was back to nature for a week. Prompto had a lot of space in the tent as compared to before, but that was only because Ignis and Gladio were lumped around Noctis. This led to Noctis waking up at least twice during the night to complain about the heat and the cramped space. Gladio would roll to the side, still half asleep, and if Prompto were unlucky he’d throw his big arm straight over his chest. In the end, no one except Gladio got enough sleep, which in turn led to grumpy silence and irritability the whole day. Prompto tried to keep the mood up, but even he felt less chipper.

This led to an attempt to change their sleeping spots. Noctis ended up next to Prompto, with Ignis behind him. Gladio had once again ended up closest to the tent wall, where he couldn’t hog so much space. The first morning after making the new arrangement, Prompto woke up with Noctis draped over his chest. He heard Ignis and Gladio murmur to each other.

“If that isn’t the cutest thing I’ve seen,” he heard Gladio say.

He opened his eyes a smidgen.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Gladio said. “I see you’ve got the honor of having loverboy wrapped all over you.”

“Ugh…” Prompto groaned. He felt hot and smothered. Also, he was sporting a very insistent boner…

If Noctis noticed that, Prompto would never hear the end of it.

 

\-----

 

The days flew by, and before they knew it another week had passed. They were talking about going back to Lestallum and check out that tomb in the cave that might hold one of the royal arms. Noctis had been fluctuation too much in mood and strength for them to consider it before, but now it seemed he was having a full recovery.

Still, it was decided that they’d hold off that mission until Noctis had his third heat. By then they’d know better where he stood.

One morning, as the approximate date of Noctis’ heat arrived, Gladio took Prompto aside for a little talk.

“Have you ever been with an omega in heat before?” Gladio asked. 

“Uh… No… To be honest my relationships have been very fleeting.”

“Then you should probably be aware of a few things before this thing with Noctis starts. What you’ve seen of his heats until now isn’t the norm. I think it was just a transition. He was getting used to being in this group while having his heat. Now that things have settled down a bit, some things will probably change. Omegas in heat act differently than they normally would, just like alpha’s in rut does. So if you think Noctis is acting weird, then know that it is only because of that.”

“Okay… You’re weirding me out. Exactly how will he act?”

Gladio hesitated before he spoke.

“I can’t say for sure exactly what he’ll do… All omegas are different. But lets just say that he might loose some inhibitions.”

Prompto groaned. He could see where this was going. “So you’re basically warning me about getting an eyeful.”

“Well… Yeah, but also… I’ve noticed that he seems to have found a new interest in you. And you’re he only one in our group who hasn’t yet, um… put your mark on him.”

“Okay… so, basically you’re telling me he’s gonna come on to me?”

Gladio looked apologetic.

“Shit…” Prompto felt a nervous worry creep in. “So… If that happens, what am I supposed to do?”

Gladio shrugged. “You can do whatever you like. If you turn him down he’ll be downcast for some time, but he’ll get over it. But if you accept him, you need to be prepared for commitment.”

“…Commitment?” Prompto repeated with hesitance.

“If you decide to break it off later, it’ll be worse for Noctis. And your relationship will most probably be ruined. But if you just end it before it starts, then you wont start to forge deeper bonds.”

“…Deeper bonds?” Prompto was starting to sound like a parrot.

“Let me put it this way: If you sleep with him you’ll forge the bond between you, just like Ignis and I did with him. Since you’re not an alpha, the sexual act itself won’t have as much strength, but it will still leave deep wounds if you change your mind later.”

Prompto swallowed thickly. “I get it,” he said.

“Make sure you make the right decision,” Gladio said and patted his shoulder.

 

\------

 

They stayed at the same haven the next day. They didn’t have any hunts assigned so they just spent the day attending to their hobbies. Noctis spent most of the day fishing, ensuring they had food for many days to come. Ignis brushed up on his cooking skills, and Gladio checked out the area. Prompto fiddled with his camera. He told himself that Noctis just happened to be placed in a very nice position for photography, but the truth was that Prompto found him to be a very attractive model. He liked taking photos of him, preferably when he didn’t know he was being photographed, but recently it had started to dawn on him that he might be taking unusually many photos of Noctis alone.

Noctis had been quiet for most of that day. When he finally joined the others in the evening, he barely spoke a word, and then he went to bed early after just picking at his food. Ignis and Gladio seemed unconcerned, though.

That night when they went to bed, Noctis cuddled close to Ignis. After that, Prompto fell asleep and so did the others. He didn’t wake up until early the next morning, surprisingly to the lowered voices of Noctis and Ignis. The fact that Noctis was awake so early was nothing short of a miracle.

He listened to them in a half-doze for a few seconds before he started picking up on what they were saying.

“Easy,” Ignis murmured. Then he breathed out heavily. “Noct…”

“Shh…” Noctis shushed him. “No one will notice.”

“No one will notice what?” Gladio grumbled. He had once again ended up between Noctis and Prompto, so Prompto couldn’t see anything unless he sat up because Gladio’s broad back was blocking the way.

He was just about to sit up when he heard a soft moan from Noctis and suddenly everything clicked into place. He remained where he was, lying flat against the ground, desperately trying to figure out ways of getting out of there as inconspicuously as possible. Then he got angry. Why where they doing _that_ here, with him right next to them? Not to mention Gladio, although he didn’t seem to mind.

Noctis moaned again. It was a sweet, deep sound that made Prompto’s entire body tingle. He couldn’t stay there… He just couldn’t. He sat up, facing away from the spectacle next to him, and got to his feet.

“Prom,” Noctis called after him. “Where are you going?”

“Uh…” Prompto had to force himself not to look at them. “I just need to… um, get some air.”

He slipped out and walked hurriedly across camp towards the most faraway side from the tent. The early morning breeze was a bit chilly, and mercifully it carried the sounds from the tent away from him. He took a few deep breaths.

The zipper to the tent opened, and someone came outside. Prompto didn’t turn to check who it was. Gladio came up next to him.

“You know… I didn’t say this earlier, because I didn’t want to push you, but… I think Noctis is bonded to you too.”

Prompto turned sharply to look at Gladio. “What? But… But I’m a beta… I don’t get bonded the same way you guys do.”

“That doesn’t mean an alpha or an omega can’t get bonded to a beta.”

“That’s… That’s…”

Gladio gave him a look that said he understood.

“I need to get back there,” he said. “I guess Ignis will be out soon to make us some breakfast.”

The cogwheels turned in Prompto’s head as he tried to make heads and tails of the situation. So… Gladio took over after Ignis, was that so? They were literally sharing Noctis? As Gladio had said, Ignis came out after a short while and started preparing breakfast.

Prompto was standing there on the cold rock, barefoot and only wearing his inner shirt and the thin, black pants that he slept in. The wind was starting to feel biting. Ignis gave him a long look.

“I understand that this can be a little overwhelming…”

“ _A little_?” Prompto choked out.

“ _Very_ overwhelming… But please, think it through well. Be entirely sure of what you mean to Noctis, and what he means to you before you make a decision.”  
Prompto groaned. “Do I have to make a decision? Can’t I just… Wait and see?”

“… You should talk to him, at any rate. When Gladio comes back out you’ll have a chance to talk to him alone. Do that, and then, hopefully, you’ll know what to do.”

“But…” Prompto bit his lip. Was it really possible to talk to Noctis right now?

A loud yowl came from inside the tent. Prompto started.

“Sounds like Gladio finally marked him,” Ignis said after a moment. Then he went back to cooking.

Gladio came out shortly after. He had a drop of blood on his lower lip.

“Uh… You’ve got…” Prompto tapped his own lip.

Gladio dried the blood away with the back of his hand. “Oh…”

Then he pointed his thumb back at the tent. “His highness wants to see you.”

Prompto took a deep breath before he ducked into the tent and closed the opening. He crawled over to Noctis, who was lying sprawled as casually on top of the blankets and sleeping bags as though it was his own bed at home. He had a blanket covering him from the waist down, but otherwise he was naked.

Prompto swallowed. He moved carefully closer. Noctis reached up to him with a sated smile when he got close enough and caressed his cheek. Then he tried to pull him closer, but Prompto stopped him.

“Wait… Noct…”

Noctis watched him expectantly.

Prompto cleared his throat. “Just… let’s talk about this, okay?”

Noctis frowned. “Talk about what?”

“About us… About this bond…”

Noctis sat up. He didn’t try to cover himself, and the sheet was riding dangerously low. Prompto forced his gaze upwards.

“Um… so… us…”

Noctis shuffled closer and leant close to Prompto’s neck. Prompto started, but when Noctis only let the tip of his nose touch the side of his neck, he relaxed a bit. It felt nice… Noctis ran his nose down along the column of Prompto’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“I like your scent,” he murmured.

“Um…” Prompto swallowed thickly. “Thanks…”

Noctis’ fingers ghosted over his stomach.

“I need you as much as I need Gladio and Ignis,” Noctis whispered. “I know it might seem weird to you… but…” His hand lingered right over the hem of Prompto’s pants. “To me it’s clear as day that we belong together. And I think your body agrees with me.”

He lowered his hand so that his palm ghosted over the bulge in Prompto’s pants.

Prompto sucked in a breath.

He was harder than he’d ever been without touching himself before. Maybe… Maybe some scents that he couldn’t consciously pick up on were doing more to him than he understood.

He sat still like he was in a trance. He’d closed his eyes without realizing it. He breathed in the scent of Noctis’ hair and leant closer. Noctis’ nimble fingers were undoing his fly and curling around his erection. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. Noctis murmured soothing words. He was being unusually thoughtful, and it touched Prompto.

“Do you want to forge our bond?” Noctis murmured.

Prompto was nodding even before he was conscious of it.

Noctis got to his knees. Prompto heard the sheet slither to the ground. For some reason, he didn’t dare to open his eyes. Noctis grabbed one of his hands, and placed it at the small of his back. Then he led it downward, down to his ass.

Prompto was surprised by how soft Noctis’ skin was. It felt almost like touching a woman. He carefully grabbed hold of Noctis’ ass cheek and squeezed it. Noctis moaned. He led his hand further down, in between his legs. Prompto’s fingers encountered warm, wet flesh. He breathed in through his nose, took in Noctis’ musk. Now he was rock hard. Noctis’ hand was still around his cock.

Suddenly Noctis let go of him and moved away. Prompto slowly opened his eyes. Noctis had laid down on his stomach on the bedroll. He looked up at Prompto over his shoulder. Prompto shuffled closer. He didn’t know where to put his hands…

Noctis watched him expectantly. He spread his legs wider and suddenly Prompto realized that they really were doing this. They were going all the way. One side of him balked at the suddenness of it all. Another side of him was nearly shaking with eagerness. He crawled in between Noctis’ legs and just stood there on all fours for a moment.

Noctis’ angled his ass up. His eyes were half closed.

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered. “Are we… are we really doing this?”

Noctis looked up at him from under his eyelashes. “It’s okay,” he said. It was as though he knew exactly what to say to calm Prompto. He rolled his hips again. Prompto closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He was really doing it…

He grabbed his own cock and steered himself in between Noctis’ legs. He felt the wet, warm heat close around the head of his cock. It was so easy to slip in. He tried not to think too hard about the fact that Ignis and Gladio had been inside of Noctis just minutes earlier… That their cum still was inside of Noctis… For some reason, the thought turned him on even more.

He sunk as deep into Noctis as he could come. Noctis’ back arched. He let out a deeply satisfied sigh. Prompto suddenly wished that their position hadn’t forced him to take the lead. He honestly felt inadequate in this department. Gladio and Ignis were surely more experienced than him. What if he left Noctis unsatisfied?

Noctis turned slightly and looked up at him.

“You can move,” he said. “It’s alright.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah,” he squeaked. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay…”

He started moving, slowly at first, like he was afraid he’d hurt Noctis. He usually faced his bed partners. That was the position he enjoyed the most. But he was a little thankful that Noctis had turned around. This way he could almost pretend he was sleeping with a woman, at least if it hadn’t been for Noctis’ gruff groans. To his own surprise, though, those groans riled him up. He moved faster, pushed in harder, and Noctis just seemed to like it better. At one point Prompto stopped holding back.

Noctis gave a deep, feral growl. He pushed his ass up against Prompto. Prompto moaned. He was giving Noctis all he had and still he wanted more… It was incredibly sexy.

“I’m…” Prompto whimpered. “I…”

He groaned and clutched the sheets as he came.

He wasn’t entirely sure if Noctis even got off on it. He was too flustered to stay and find out. He hurried to pull up his pants, and then he hesitated for a second in case Noctis wanted him to stay. But Noctis remained lying on his stomach, seemingly satisfied, so Prompto got to his feet.

“He still isn’t on pressers?” He heard Gladio say as he exited the tent.

“No,” Ignis answered.

“Okay… We’ll give him the pill this time too, but it can’t continue like this. We have to find a way that works better.”

“Condoms works for some omega’s, and the pill has already worked on Noct so it seems it's not necessary for him to get impregnated in order to end his heat sooner.”

“Hey there,” Gladio said when he noticed Prompto. “That didn’t take long.”

Prompto blushed. “Uh… No, it… um…”

“I meant the decision,” Gladio said with a chuckle when he saw how flustered Prompto got. “Not the duration.”

“Oh! Right, yeah…”

“Although that was fast too, but I’m not one to judge. It goes fast for me too when I’m with Noct.”

Prompto blushed, if possible, even more.

“Here’s breakfast,” Ignis said and handed Prompto a plate, coming to the rescue against Gladio’s candidness.

Prompto thought about what Ignis and Gladio had said when he came out of the tent.

“Uh… I didn’t think about pulling out… Should I have done that?”

Ignis shook his head. “No, don’t think about it. For now, it’s under control, although we need to rethink things until the next time.”

“Noct still refuses to use the pressers?”

“Yes, he does,” Noctis said from behind them. He had just gotten out of the tent, haphazardly dressed in his sleepwear: a white t-shirt and loose pants. “And he doesn’t appreciate the three of you discussing his private matters behind his back.”

“Then perhaps he should allow us to speak more openly about those matters while he’s there. Because they need to be discussed,” Gladio said pointedly.

“Fine.” Noctis dragged his fingers through his tousled hair that somehow managed to look fine as silk even after what it’d been through that morning.

“Pressers are out of the question. And so are condoms. And no pulling out.”

He gave Prompto a sharp look.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Ignis said drily. He handed Noctis some water and a small pill. “You can’t keep using these every month. They’re not good for you.”

“Neither are pressers.”

“They are ten times better than these. These should be used only in emergencies, and they’re unpredictable.”

“But pressers have tons of side effects.” Noctis gulped down the pill with the water.

“You don’t know how you’ll react to them until you try them,” Ignis said.

“Can’t we try something else first? There must be something else we can do.”

“You’ve already taken all other options away from us,” Gladio pointed out. “Though I’m glad you’re as much against condoms as I am, at this point they’re our best bet.”

“No, I don’t…” Noctis shook his head. “Condoms, they… they take the fun out of it.”

“Have you tried without a condom before?” Ignis asked. He of course already knew the answer.

“…No…”

“So you wouldn’t know, then.”

“But what if they don’t take the edge off my heat?”

“That could be, but for many omega’s it works out fine.”

“We should try it, at least,” Prompto shot in. Then he realized, belatedly, that he’d assumed he was part of all this now. “Or, y’know… You guys can try it…”

Noctis shoved his shoulder. “Idiot. You’re part of this too.” Then he hesitated. “If you still want to…”

Prompto realized that he did. He really did. “Of course I do,” he said. “I wouldn’t have agreed the first time if I didn’t.”

Noctis smiled. Then he gave Prompto a hug. “Thanks,” he whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd finally they're all on board :D
> 
> Btw, there won't be any updates for the next three weeks, since I have to prepare for my finals...


	6. Wherein questions are asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, I'm so sorry this chapter is so delayed. I originally had the whole story planned out, but then I had a lot of new and better ideas so I decided to change a lot of things. I rewrote this whole chapter and I would've been done with it a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact that I'm not at home right now and wont be until after Christmas, so I don't have as much privacy to write as I normally would. This means that updates are going to be sporadic for a while. 
> 
> This chapter sort of reflects my latest struggles. It's short because I had to cut it in order to finally have something decent to post, and I haven't reread the former five chapters because I don't have the time, so I'm not entirely up to date on the finer details of the story. Also, I'm struggling more than usual with getting my ideas down on paper, so I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. But I wanted to at least post something before Christmas, so here it is.

The next day Prompto woke early, before anyone else had risen. He stared up into the tent roof and wondered if what happened yesterday had just been a dream. Noctis was sleeping between Ignis and Gladio, and Gladio had his back towards Prompto, so Prompto felt like he had been excluded from the group. He wondered if they didn’t really want him there. Maybe they had changed their mind and decided it was better if Prompto kept out of it… As he lay there with his thoughts churning, Gladio turned and wrapped his big arm around him. Prompto started a bit. Gladio was still asleep. It was as though he’d sensed Prompto’s thoughts and wanted to reassure him. Prompto crept a little closer, and Gladio hugged him tight with a content little sigh.

 

\------

 

Prompto had feared that things would get awkward with Noctis afterwards. But to his surprise, and thankfulness, Noctis acted like normal towards him. Their encounter might as well not have happened. Gladio and Ignis acted like normal too. Things almost got a little strange _because_ everyone was acting like normal. They didn’t even touch each other especially often, and there were no kisses. Gladio barely treated Noctis differently from how they’d used to be. Prompto was starting to wonder if this was some sort of code that they all needed to follow. Act like nothing happened and treat each other like friends… until Noctis’ next heat.

Prompto couldn’t do that. He wanted to touch Noctis. He wanted to kiss him. Now that his feelings were unleashed, he couldn’t reign them back in. But something held him back. Somehow he felt that he was on the bottom of the hierarchy when it came to their new relationship with Noct. He had respect for the baser sides of Ignis and Gladio, and although they had been as eager to get him into this strange relationship as Noctis had been, Prompto still wasn’t sure of how much leeway he had.

That night he lay awake for a long time while he listened to the even breaths of the three others. It seemed that their sleeping positions from the last few days had become permanent. Ignis had loped an arm possessively around Noctis. Otherwise everyone was sleeping with a certain distance to each other. Prompto must have tossed and turned more than he’d realized, because suddenly Gladio asked him if he had trouble sleeping. He’d been awake this whole time too.

“Yeah, a little…”

“Something bothering you?”

“No,” Prompto hurried to say.

Gladio turned over onto his back. “You can feel free to tell me, you know. Is it something about what happened last night?”

Prompto blushed. He couldn’t get out a word. That seemed to be admission enough. Gladio turned onto his side, facing Prompto.

“If there’s something bothering you about our arrangements, you should talk. There’s no point in bottling it up.”

“It’s just… It’s kinda silly...” Prompto muttered.

Gladio was quiet, like he was waiting for Prompto to continue.

Prompto sighed. “I’m not sure how to explain it… It’s just that… all of this feels kinda strange…?”

“I get that. I’m not entirely sure how to go about all of this either.”

“You aren’t?”

“No… I don’t want to push my luck, you know?”

Gladio looked over his shoulder, as if to check if the two others were really asleep.

“Maybe we all should talk about it?” Prompto suggested.

“Probably… But I don’t even know what I really want. I’m just trying to sort it all out.”

“…I know,” Prompto said softly. “I want to…” He hesitated. It felt strange to admit it. He blushed. “I want to kiss him,” he whispered. “But I was worried that you or Ignis wouldn’t like it if I tried… I’m not even sure if Noctis would like it, or if he just wanted me for his heat…”

“There’s no other way to find out but to ask,” Gladio said. “I can’t talk for the other two, but as for me I already gave you the get go, and I think Ignis did too.”

“Yeah, but… It wasn’t only for that one time?”

“Of course not. I told you that if you chose to get involved you’d be stuck with us, didn’t I?”

Prompto nodded. “But… You seem like you’re still keeping a distance… Is that because of Ignis, or…?”

Gladio got quiet for a while. When he spoke he lowered his voice. “It’s… complicated…”

“Then explain it to me.”

Gladio sighed. “I don’t want to give the sense that I’m challenging him. So try to keep my distance for now, until we’re more used to all of this…”

“Should I do that too?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, but I guess it doesn’t hurt to take it easy at the beginning.”

“There another thing I don’t get… You’re all acting like normal. Is that just how it is, or…? I mean… Don’t you want to kiss Noctis? Doesn’t Noctis want to kiss us? I don’t get it… Is it just… physical?”

“I don’t know… Maybe Noctis is uncertain too. He’s not exactly the most affectionate type to start with. The only reason he reached out to us is because of his heat.”

There was a movement behind them and Gladio glanced over his shoulder to check if the two others were still asleep. After a few seconds he turned back.

Prompto thought about what Gladio had said. Maybe he should dare to make the first move?

 

\------

 

Life moved on like before. They went on hunts and they interacted with the same camaraderie as usual. They had decided to keep doing hunts to earn up some gil while they waited for Noctis’ next heat. After that they would know better where they stood when it came to his heats. Most probably they would have become calmer now that they had sorted out the kinks in regards to their relationships.

Gladio and Ignis seemed a bit more protective around Noctis, but otherwise nothing was different. Prompto felt his heart thud in his chest as he after one hunt made a daring move and wrapped his arm around Noctis’ waist. Noctis didn’t seem to mind. He wrapped one arm around Prompto’s neck and hugged him close for a second before he released him. Prompto grudgingly let him go. He wasn’t sure if the whole thing had been just a show of friendship, or something more.

 

\------

 

Ignis often took Noctis aside to 'scent’ him, especially after dangerous situations. Maybe it was the strenuous activity that enchased the scent, Prompto didn’t know. But either way, he would pull Noctis aside and put his nose against his throat, and Noctis would tilt his head back slightly and seemed to enjoy it. Sometimes Noctis did the same thing to Ignis, and sometimes Noctis took Gladio aside to do the same thing, but Gladio never initiated it.

Noctis never did the same to Prompto. Prompto couldn’t help but feel left out. By their next hunt, he gathered up the courage to take Noctis aside and kiss him. It was sudden and uncoordinated and short, and Prompto felt nothing but dread in the wake of it. Noctis had looked shocked. Prompto got a feeling he’d done a mistake. He ran ahead of the others without another look at Noct, and hoped that they’d all just forget it. He shouldn’t have done it while Gladio and Ignis were watching, he thought. Maybe it provoked Ignis… Gladio never initiated for that exact reason. Prompto didn’t want to create conflict in their group.

He heard running footfall approach from behind and steeled himself. It was Noctis. He slung one arm around Prompto’s neck and kissed him on the mouth. Prompto froze. Since they’d both just been in movement, the kiss was a little rough. When they finally were standing still Noctis kissed him again.

It was warm and wet and so, so good. Prompto froze at first. Then he lifted his hand and placed it awkwardly on Noctis’ cheek. The kiss lasted and lasted. Although it was careful and exploratory at first, it soon got heated. When they finally pulled apart, they were both out of breath. Noctis’ eyes were dark and his pupils were wide. They stared at each other for a long moment, like they were wondering if that really just happened and how it could be so good and how they hadn’t done this before… At least that was the thoughts that stormed through Prompto’s head.

Then Gladio cleared his throat and Prompto remembered that they weren’t alone. He blushed and turned away from Noctis and rubbed the back of his head.

“Let’s head to the car,” Gladio said. There was a small smile on his face, and he winked at Prompto.

 

\------

 

There was a strange mood in their group when they camped for the night. Everyone acted like normal, but there was tension in the air. Prompto had a feeling that he had started something. They others spoke little, and what little conversation was attempted soon fizzled out.

Prompto finally took the word. “So, uh… Maybe we should talk about… this?”

Gladio looked from one to the other of them. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Ignis sighed. “What is there to say?”

“Just that all this… this situation… all of this is weird,” Prompto said. “And I don’t know how to deal with it.”

Noctis looked down into his lap. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I shouldn’t have dragged you into it.”

Prompto shoved his shoulder. “Don’t you dare _not_ dragging me into it. I’m just unsure about how to handle it, that’s all.”

He dared a glance over at Ignis. He was looking down into his cup, a frown on his face.

Noctis gave him a grateful smile. “So, no regrets?”

Prompto shook his head. “No regrets.”

“Good. Because I was getting a bit worried…”

“That’s what happens when we don’t talk,” Gladio said. “I have something to get off my chest too.” He looked at Ignis, who reluctantly returned his gaze.

“Are you really okay with all this?” Gladio asked.

Ignis looked at Noctis with a soft, loving gaze. Prompto realized Ignis had always looked at Noctis that same way, only it hadn’t been as prominent as it was now. He really loved him, that was obvious. Then Ignis frowned again and his fingers tightened around his cup.

“It’s okay,” he said.

“Really?” Gladio didn’t sound convinced. “Because if I do something and you flip on me…”

“It’s okay,” Ignis ensured him with more confidence. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Hm…” Gladio wasn’t entirely convinced yet. “Then you won’t mind if I do _this_!”

He leant forward in his chair and yanked Noctis into his lap. Noctis let out an undignified squeal. Then his face got bright red. Prompto laughed.

Ignis got completely rigid in his seat. Then he forcibly relaxed.

Normally, Noctis would have shied away from any form of loving physical contact. He’d always had a weirdly low tolerance level for it. But this time he stayed put in Gladio’s lap. Gladio seemed to enjoy it.

“Still okay?” he asked Ignis.

Ignis unclenched his fingers from around the cup.

“It’s fine,” he bit out.

Gladio grabbed Noctis ass and squeezed. Noctis yelped. Prompto started wondering about how far they were planning to take it. Noctis seemed to warm up to the intimacy. He rested his head on Gladio’s wide chest.

Ignis suddenly got to his feet and strode over to the cooking station. He put the cup down with a slam.

Noctis got out of Gladio’s lap and sat down in his own chair.

“I thought you were fine with it,” Gladio said levelly.

“I’m fine with the idea,” Ignis bit out. “That doesn’t mean you have to do it right in front of my face.”

Gladio sighed. “When are we supposed to do it, then? We’re never out of each other’s sight.”

Ignis didn’t have an answer to that. Silence fell over the four of them.

“Um…” Prompto cleared his throat. “What about me?”

Ignis’ shoulders relaxed a bit. He turned around to give Prompto a small smile.

“That’s fine, Prompto.”

“He doesn’t feel threatened by you,” Gladio grumbled.

Ignis sighed. “Don’t be like that. It’s… complicated…”

Noctis yawned. “If you guys are done proving a point, I’m going to bed now.”

Noctis disappeared into the tent. Shortly after Ignis followed him. Gladio and Prompto remained by the fire a little longer.

“I’ve been wondering about something,” Gladio said. “You’re not interested in anyone else of us but Noctis?”

Prompto was surprised by the question. “Uh…” He hadn’t thought about that. He felt his face warm up as he thought about it. “Uh… I… I haven’t really…”

It was tempting to say that he didn’t swing that way. But he knew by now that it wasn’t true. What was worse was that… the thought of perhaps kissing Ignis or Gladio… it wasn’t that unappealing.

“So…” Gladio prodded. “Maybe you _could_ be a little interested?”

“Maybe… a little,” Prompto murmured. He flicked an invisible piece of lint off his pants. His ears were warm. Gladio seemed content with that answer. He didn’t prod more and soon after they went to bed too.

 

\------

 

Prompto had to admit he was confused as to what Ignis felt for Noctis. Either he had remarkable self-control, or he simply had a very low sex-drive. Prompto had to admit that either was probable.

“They haven’t slept together since Noctis' last heat,” Prompto murmured to Gladio. They were standing leant against the regalia, waiting for Ignis and Noctis to finish buying supplies. “Are they waiting for the next heat?”

“I doubt it,” Gladio said.

“Then… why do they never touch or anything? I don’t understand it… Is it another alpha/omega thing? Is it just… physical?”

“I think it’s more of an Ignis-thing,” Gladio said. “I’m going out on a limb her, but I’ve known Iggy for many years and he’s not the type who throws away friendship for love.”

Prompto looked up at Gladio. “He’s trying not to alienate us?”

“That’s my guess, but yeah…”

“Why doesn’t he just allow us to become closer instead?”

“Uh… That probably has more to do with jealousy. He’s very overprotective, especially when it comes to Noctis. But I think it’ll even out after a while. He’s a smart guy. He won’t let feelings win over logic that easily.”

Ignis and Noctis came out of the shop and headed towards them.

“I hope so,” Prompto murmured.

“I’m hungry,” Noctis said when he reached them. “Let’s eat here.”

Gladio frowned. “ We literally just ate.”

“It was just toast,” Noctis pouted. “I feel like having a burger.”

“Aw, yeah! Me too!” Prompto agreed.

Ignis sighed.

“Can we even afford it?” Gladio asked.

“We have enough gil,” Ignis said. “It’s their health I’m concerned about.”

Noctis and Prompto sprang towards the diner. Although Ignis’ food was delicious, Prompto missed some proper junk food. He playfully slapped Noctis’ ass when he caught up to him outside the doors to the diner. Noctis blushed and grinned. If they hadn’t been in plain sight for everyone nearby, Prompto would have kissed him. Instead he slung one arm around Noctis’ waist and pressed him close for a second, before he let go of him and entered the diner.

 

 


	7. Wherein nothing is certain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the slow updates. A lot is going on in my life at the moment and I have to prioritize myself right now. Because of that, updates are gonna continue to be sporadic. I considered putting the story on hiatus, but I do have some chapters mostly written and if inspiration hits me, I might be able to finish them in not too long. I can't promise anything, though, since I'm a bit stuck on the next chapter.

 

After three weeks out in the wilderness, they felt they had earned a rest in a proper bed again. Noctis had been complaining for a week about not being able to sleep on the rocky ground for even one more night, though he was the one who always slept the most, and Prompto silently agreed. But most of all, he needed a good, long, hot shower.

He was a little surprised when Noctis told Gladio specifically to share a room with him, but thought nothing more of it. Not until he was alone in his room with Ignis and noticed how tense he seemed. He barely answered when Prompto talked to him and instead of going to bed he kept pacing back and forth.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked.

“Do you honestly think there’s no special reason as to why Noctis chose to share a room with Gladio tonight?”

Prompto shrugged. “Why should there be? He’s his Shield… Maybe he felt like being protected.”

Ignis snorted. “You’re naïve.” He continued pacing. “He’s doing it on purpose,” he muttered under his breath.

“What…” Prompto sat up. “So you’re saying Noctis wanted to have sex? Tonight? With Gladio?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

“… Are you sure?”

“They’ve been quietly dancing around each other for the last few weeks. You must have noticed the way Noctis was looking at Gladio?”

“No, I… I didn’t notice…”

“You weren’t paying attention.”

“Then… Why did they wait until now?”

Ignis shrugged. “The same reason I’ve been waiting. Because it never seemed like the right time. Because it doesn’t seem fair to start something like that when one is in close vicinity to other people.” Ignis stopped in the middle of the room. His shoulders slumped a little. “I guess I… expected him to choose me tonight.”

Prompto felt stupid, and overlooked. He hadn’t even noticed that all this was going on. It felt like middle school all over again. Was he doomed to always be chosen last?

He picked at his blanket. How could the four of them ever make something like this work?

“But…” Prompto said. “Are you sure they’re really doing _it_?”

“Positive.”

“Maybe we should…” Ignis looked at him when Prompto trailed off. Prompto shrugged. “You know… Check?”

Ignis looked like he was actually contemplating it. Then he shook his head.

“No. I don’t want to snoop on them.”

Prompto nodded. He guessed he agreed with that…

Ignis seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he suddenly spoke up again.

“But… Now that I think about it, there was no more soap left in the shower. Perhaps we should go downstairs and get some more.”

Prompto was puzzled. As far as he could remember, there had been plenty of soap… Wait…

He sprang up as he realized what Ignis was getting at.

“Ooohh… Yeah, okay!”

Gladio and Noctis room was closer to the stairs, meaning they’d have to pass by it on the way downstairs.

They snuck quietly down the hall. Outside Gladio and Noctis’ door they stopped and looked up and down the hall to make sure no one else was there. Then they casually slunk closer to the door, straining to hear if there came any noises from inside. Prompto itched to put his ear against the door, but if Ignis wasn’t doing it, then he wasn’t going to either.

At first they couldn’t hear anything, but then, as if on cue, they heard clearly a strained moan. It was without doubt Noctis. The two of them gravitated towards the door until their ears were plastered to it. Now they could pick up on the softer groans from Gladio too, as well as the creaking of the bed.

Prompto felt his heart sink down into his stomach. The worst part wasn’t even that they were sleeping together. The worst part was that they were doing it without him. They probably hadn’t even thought about asking him if he wanted to join.

Prompto looked at Ignis and was surprised by how heartbroken he looked. He felt like reaching out to him, but he didn’t know how.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Ignis shook his head. “Feelings, they’re just… mucking things up. I know very well that I have allowed it and that… in truth, I don’t really have a choice. Because it isn’t my choice, but Noctis’.”

With that, Ignis strode past Prompto and disappeared down the stairs. Prompto hurried after him.

 

\------

 

Noctis was giddy with anticipation and nervousness when he went to bed that night. He had tried to sound as casual as possible when he told Gladio to share a room with him, but he noticed the astounded look on Ignis face. He hoped he wasn’t fucking up everything, but ever since that day when Gladio pulled him into his lap and Noctis felt his erection against his ass, he had desperately wanted this.

He took off all his clothes while Gladio was in the shower, and went to bed completely naked. The stiff sheets were cold against his skin, but he felt that this was better than starting to get undressed later when nervousness took over. He laid there, on his stomach, while he listened to the shower run in the room next door, and imagined Gladio naked and wet in there. He felt both his dick and the opening between his legs throb, and it was maddening.

Finally, Gladio entered the bedroom, turned off the lights, and went to bed. Noctis waited for a few minutes while he amassed the courage it took him to be the one to initiate, before he slipped out of his bed and in under Gladio’s sheets.

Gladio had already been dozing off. He startled a bit when Noctis slipped in next to him.

“Hey. Are you cold?” He murmured.

Noctis shook his head. He pressed his forehead into Gladio’s shoulder and moved closer so that Gladio could feel firsthand the whole length of his naked body.

He felt Gladio’s breath fall heavily on his cheek. His big, warm hand caressed Noctis’ back.

“Is this why you wanted me to room with you?” Gladio’s voice was low and gruff. 

Noctis nodded.

Gladio’s hand moved further down till his fingers grazed Noctis’ ass. Noctis lifted his head and kissed him. The fingers of his left hand caressed the scruff on Gladio’s cheek. Gladio sighed and pulled Noctis closer. Then he smiled against Noctis’ lips.

“Someone’s eager.”

Noctis blushed. He burrowed his face into Gladio’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Gladio chuckled. “I don’t mind.” He kissed the top of Noctis’ head and reached down to caress his erection. “Not at all.”

Noctis snuggled closer. Gladio lifted his chin with his pointer finger and gave him a slow, deep kiss. Noctis reached down towards the hem of Gladio’s boxers and snuck one hand inside. His fingers grazed the warm, silky head of Gladio’s cock. He pulled back as though he’d been burned.

“What is it?” Gladio asked, concerned.

“Uh…” Noctis swallowed. “I just… I didn’t recall…”

He hesitantly cupped Gladio through his boxers. His heart flew up into his throat as he felt the heavy weight against his palm.

“I don’t think I can…” He whispered.

He could not remember that Gladio had been _this_ big.

“You already have,” Gladio reminded him.

Noctis hesitated.

“Listen,” Gladio murmured. “Let’s try, all right? We’ll stop if you don’t want to go further.”

Noctis nodded.

Gladio pulled him closer again and they resumed the kissing. Gladio’s hands caressed him gently and soon Noctis relaxed again. Gladio shifted so that he was leaning on his elbow, Noctis’ underneath him, still kissing and caressing. His hands were maddeningly accurate in the way they gently brushed over places that made Noctis feel heavy and desperate with need. He squirmed as Gladio’s hand grazed his inner thigh, then went to stroke his cock for a short moment, then brushed up his side and pulled him closer. Noctis’ grabbed his hand as it stole briefly across his inner thigh again, and shoved it up between his legs.

Gladio chuckled softly. He probed at the slick opening between Noctis’ legs. Noctis thrust his hips up without even thinking, and opened his legs wider. He caressed Gladio’s arm and felt his muscle’s flex as he carefully moved one finger in and out. He probed a bit before he finally found what he sought and started laving attention to one particular spot. Noctis’ felt his body go more and more lax as Gladio slowly kindled a ball of warmth inside of him. His legs fell wider apart. The only part of him that didn’t practically turn into jelly was his hips. They strained upwards on their own accord to chase every single wave of rising pleasure that Gladio enticed in him.

Gladio shifted a bit and adjusted his cock so that it was free of his boxers. Then he grabbed one of Noctis’ hands and led it down to close around the warm, silky flesh. Noctis’ breath hitched in his throat. He clumsily tried to close his hand around Gladio in a way that he hoped was satisfying. Despite the fact that he’d held a cock in his hand many times before, the fact that it had been his own didn’t, despite what he’d hoped, help a lot in this situation.

“I don’t know…” he whispered. He was afraid to seem stupid for not knowing, but he was already pretty sure that Gladio could tell that he had no clue what he was doing, and he’d rather be told what to do than to fumble around on his own.

Gladio’s hand closed around his, closed his fingers tight around his erection, and moved it for him.

“You can squeeze a little harder,” he breathed.

Noctis tried to copy him, and relished in the soft moan he pulled from him.

“Noct,” Gladio groaned and leant over Noctis so that he could kiss him deeply.

His finger… no, now it was two, and Noctis hadn’t even noticed… They thrust deeper into him, and Noctis arched up with a gasp. Gladio doubled his efforts, and suddenly another finger joined his two first, or maybe it was two more, Noctis didn’t know except that he felt so full, almost too full, but Gladio was careful, and the fingers sunk into him so slowly and gently that his body had no problem accepting them.

Noctis strained against Gladio’s hand. He wished he’d thrust faster… this slow going was making him go insane. He twisted his hips in an attempt to force himself down on the fingers faster. But Gladio pulled back, and then he pulled all out of him.

“Isn’t it a little early to come just yet?” He murmured teasingly.

Noctis fought to regain his breath. After a few heartbeats he regained his bearings enough not to whine pathetically at the loss of contact. He remembered what they were actually meant to do… He felt Gladio’s erection lie heavily against his thigh. He lifted his leg and slung it over Gladio’s hip. Then he scooted upwards a bit, grabbed the tip of Gladio’s erection, and placed it against his slick, throbbing opening.

Gladio ran one hand over Noctis’ chest.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Noctis whispered, but even then his rusty voice sounded loud in the quiet room.

“I think it’s better if you turn around,” Gladio suggested. “Makes it a bit easier…”

Noctis didn’t ask questions. He just did as Gladio said. He was almost dazed with lust and anticipation, so much so that when Gladio placed a pillow underneath him, he didn’t hesitate with angling his ass up and spreading his legs.

Gladio hesitated behind Noctis.

“You still want to keep the lights off?” he asked.

Noctis swallowed in order to moisten his dry throat. “Yeah.”

“Just had to check…” Gladio muttered.

He got into position behind Noctis.

“Is this okay?”

Noctis felt his heart make summersaults in his chest. “Yeah.”

“I’ll be careful,” Gladio promised. “Don’t hesitate to tell me if you want to stop.”

Noctis nodded.

He felt Gladio’s fingers seek out his opening. Then the bulbous head of his cock settled against the dip right beneath his ass cheeks. The pressure was gentle but firm. Slowly but surely, he applied more pressure till Noctis felt his opening give. He had thought it would hurt, but it didn’t. Instead he immediately felt a tingle of pleasure run up through his core, rejuvenating his erection.

He groaned. Gladio was taking his sweet time, trying to be as careful as possible. Noctis thrust his hips backwards in order to speed up things. Gladio’s hand landed heavily on the small of his back, restraining him.

“Wait,” Gladio murmured. “Careful.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis panted. “It’s good…”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still hurt you,” Gladio bit out. “Just let me set the pace at first.”

Reluctantly Noctis let Gladio take control. With every slow, meticulous slide of Gladio’s cock inside him, Noctis’ lips parted a little more, and his thighs quivered.

“… You’re driving me insane,” he hissed when he felt the exquisite torture had been going on for long enough.

“You’ll be thanking me tomorrow,” Gladio said. His tone was soft. Then he leant forward and kissed the back of Noctis neck.

Slowly they fell into pace with each other, and soon Noctis could feel Gladio’s control slip a bit. He was panting hard and rubbing his cheek against Noctis’ shoulders. His pace got quicker, the thrusts deeper.

Noctis moaned into the pillow and braced himself against the onslaught of pleasure as Gladio almost plastered himself against his back. His cock sunk deep into Noctis with each erratic snap of his hips. Noctis was lost long before he finally rolled over the edge. He remembered nothing but the full body wracking pleasure that had coursed through him till he couldn’t take more and came, untouched, over Gladio’s sheets.

He hardly cared that Gladio didn’t stop even after he’d come, and he enjoyed the strained breathing against his cheek, the vice like grip on his upper body, and the few desperate, jerky last thrusts that rocked him until Gladio came with a long, low groan and stilled.

They remained like that for a long moment while they slowly came down. Noctis started feeling the strain of their position first. He nudged Gladio, who pulled out of him with a tired groan and fell onto his side next to him. Noctis chucked away the pillow he’d been resting on and meant to lie down, when he felt the sticky texture of his own cooling cum against his stomach.

He was so tired, yet he didn’t want to lie in his own cum.

He rose and shuffled over to his own bed.

“Are you leaving?” Gladio groaned.

“The sheets are soiled,” Noctis said.

Gladio groaned again but heaved himself over onto Noctis’ bed and laid down so heavily that Noctis bounced on the mattress.

Noctis snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep enveloped in Gladio’s strong, protective arms.

 

\------

 

On their way back up, Ignis and Prompto again stopped in the hallway outside Gladio and Noctis’ door. This time they could hear Noctis’ moans clearly without having to put their ears against the door. They exchanged worried glances, both dreading what could happen if someone walked past, or worse, if the people in the adjacent rooms heard it.

As they stood there frozen, Noctis gave a high-pitched groan and then he quieted.

Ignis and Prompto just stood there, stunned.

Then they forced themselves to start moving and hurried back to their room.

“I think we need to be more careful,” Prompto said at last after the door had closed firmly behind them.

Ignis agreed.

 

\------

 

The next morning at breakfast, Ignis had a reprimand ready.

“If you’re planning to repeat last nights activities the next time we take in on a hotel, maybe you should endeavor to be a little quieter.”

Noctis’ face reddened. “Did you hear us all the way down to your room?”

“No…” Ignis cleared his throat. “I simply happened to walk past your room. As it was, I could hear you clearly from the hall. Especially you, Noctis.”

Noctis’ blush deepened.

“You should at least make sure you aren’t heard,” Ignis reprimanded Gladio. “If someone who knows that the prince is staying in that room happen to pass by at the most inconvenient moment, it would be devastating.”

Gladio huffed. “You’re not exactly one to talk.”

Ignis frowned. “What do you mean…?”

“According to Prompto, you and Noctis weren’t exactly quiet that first time.”

The tips of Ignis’ ears became bright red.

“Um…” Prompto scratched his cheek. “I didn’t mean to listen…!”

“Apparently, the walls were as thin as paper. Something you might consider the next time,” Gladio flippantly remarked.

Noctis stared at Prompto. His cheeks were still red.

“You heard?”

Prompto shrugged, embarrassed.

Noctis groaned and lifted his hands to cover his flushed face. “Am I really that loud?”

All three of them exchanged awkward glances. Noctis looked up from his hands.

“Really?” He looked desperately from one embarrassed face to the next.

“No…!” Prompto hurried to say.

Ignis cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t say…”

“Well, yeah…”

Ignis, glared sharply at Gladio, who shrugged.

“He is.”

Noctis slid slowly out of his seat and disappeared under the table.

“It doesn’t matter when you’re with us,” Prompto said in a desperate attempt to salvage the situation. “I’m loud too,” he admitted with a blush.

“Noct,” Ignis chided. “We can’t have the future king of Lucis hiding under the table.”

Noct snorted. “No one knows who I am, anyway.”

“On the contrary, many actually do.”

Noctis sighed.

“Do you think anyone else heard me?” he said in a small voice.

“To be honest, I hope not. In any case, I suppose there is little chance that the people in the rooms next to yours knew who you are.”

“Let’s just get back on the road,” Noctis murmured.

The others agreed.

 

\------

 

Prompto tapped his fingers against the door of the Regalia. They had been traveling mostly in quiet for the last half hour, all of them lost in their own thoughts.

“I feel queasy,” Noctis murmured from the backseat.

“Do I need to stop?” Ignis asked.

“No… I think I’ll be fine for now.”

He leant over and rested his head in Gladio’s lap.

“This is the third time these last few days that you complain about queasiness,” Gladio said. “Are you sure you aren’t coming down with something?”

Noctis groaned. “It’s probably just the food.”

“You’ve been eating an awful lot of junk food lately,” Ignis pointed out. “Maybe you should consider a more healthy diet?”

Noctis snorted. “Despite what you think, vegetables isn’t the answer to everything in life.”

“Maybe not, but there are many benefits to upholding a healthy diet.”

Noctis just grunted.

 

 

 


	8. Wherein everything becomes a hot mess

 

Noctis absentmindedly rubbed his chest. He could sense that there was tension in the group, and he knew it was his fault. Ignis had barely exchanged a word with him or Gladio since the rant at breakfast, and now it was dinnertime and the sun was slowly setting. Gladio had lit a fire and was resting in a camping chair, Ignis was preparing dinner, and Prompto was looking through his photos.

Noctis followed Ignis when he went to get water in a creek nearby.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured when they were far enough away from the two others.

Ignis stopped and turned towards him. “There’s no need to apologize,” he said. He looked and sounded honest enough.

“I don’t know what to do,” Noctis said, his voice soft and desperate. “I feel like I’m hurting someone no matter what I do. I don’t want us to break apart…” He bit his lip. He felt tears collect at the corner of his eyes, but he was too proud to wipe them away.

Ignis enveloped him in a tight hug. Noctis could barely hold back his tears. He clutched Ignis hard.

“So, so,” Ignis murmured. He rubbed Noctis’ back in soothing circles.

“I don’t want you to be mad at me,” Noctis whispered.

“I’m not.”

“Promise?”

Ignis wiped a tear away from Noctis’ cheek. “Promise.”

They stood there for a little longer, just holding each other.

“What can I do to fix things?” Noctis whispered.

Ignis clutched him tighter. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll find a solution.”

 

\-----

 

“His heat should be coming in a few days now,” Ignis said the next morning while Noctis was still asleep.

Prompto nodded. He had been counting down the days. He had no idea if the two others had a plan, because he had none.

“I figured it would be best if we just stayed at this haven,” Ignis said. “If we do some hunts now before the heat sets in, we’ll be set for at least a week.”

Gladio agreed.

“Will you go and wake Noctis?” Ignis asked Prompto. “It doesn’t seem like he’s gonna get out of bed on his own. It’s already noon.”

 

\-----

 

“Noct! Noooct!”

Noctis tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt like lead. Someone was shaking him so hard that it made his head flop up and down on the pillow.

He groaned and batted at the hands clutching him.

“Finally,” Prompto said. “You sleep like the dead!”

Noctis rolled over onto his side and tried to pull the sleeping bag up over his head, but Prompto stopped him. 

“Nuh-uh! I’m not letting you go back to sleep after I finally managed to wake you!”

He pulled on Noctis’ arms till he had him sitting upright.

“What time issit?” Noctis muttered. It felt like he hadn’t slept a wink all night.

“It’s noon.”

Noctis yawned. “So late already? Feels like I’ve just slept a few hours.”

“Come on.” Prompto threw Noctis’ t-shirt at him. “We’re ready to leave as soon as you’ve had breakfast.”

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked the second Noctis emerged from the tent.

Noctis nodded, though he felt a bit sluggish.

“You look like you haven’t slept in a week,” Gladio commented.

Noctis just growled something intelligible.

He picked on his food. He didn’t feel hungry. Besides, he knew he’d be puking it up in half an hour anyway. Ignis wouldn’t hear it, though. He didn’t allow them to leave until Noctis had at least eaten something.

As predicted, though, Noctis threw up his entire breakfast into a bush only ten minutes later, as they were on their way to the Regalia.

He felt a soothing, concerned hand on his back, but he batted it off.

“Don’t touch me,” he muttered. He felt bloated and weird, and someone touching him was the last thing he needed.

He gratefully accepted the water Ignis was offering him. Then he tried to keep going, but the heat and the fatigue was getting to him.

“Noct…”

The three others hovered close to him. He could sense that they were bursting with concerned questions.

“Maybe it would be better if you stayed at the haven and rested today,” Ignis said.

Noctis grimaced. “No, I’m fine. We can keep going, it’ll blow over.”

“Noct… Stop.”

Noctis reluctantly stopped and faced Ignis.

“Have you considered that you might be going into heat soon?”

“My heats aren’t like this. They never make me nauseous.”

Ignis looked at Gladio over Noctis’ head, a concerned crease on his forehead. Gladio just shrugged, apparently oblivious to what Ignis tried to convey, but Prompto understood. Both Noctis and Gladio seemed oblivious to the signs, but Prompto knew he’d heard of the symptoms Noctis was describing in a context that wasn’t entirely unthinkable to fit their situation, and it scared him.

“You don’t think he’s…?” He blurted out, but stopped himself in time from saying the unthinkable.

Both Gladio and Noctis looked at him.

“That I’m what?” Noctis asked.

Prompto stared at Ignis, hoping that he’d pick up the thread.

“We sorely need the gil,” Ignis said, dropping the subject entirely, “so if you really feel up to it, then I think we should continue.”

Noctis nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

 

\-----

 

The date of Noctis’ heat was approaching fast. They took on as many hunts as possible and stocked up on supplies so that they could afford to take it easy for the next week or so. Prompto had noticed that Gladio bought enough condoms to last them for months.

But the approximate day of Noctis’ heat came and passed without incident. Prompto thought that was worrying, but Ignis calmly reasoned that heats weren’t always right on time, especially not in the beginning. A delay of a few days wasn’t unusual.

They kicked back and relaxed as they continued waiting. Although Prompto wasn’t a big fan of the outdoor life, he had to admit that the next few days were welcomingly calm and relaxing. Even the weather seemed to be on their side. There was a creek nearby with a shallow natural pool where they could bathe. The water was freezing, but with the heat that had rolled over the country for the past days it was only refreshing.

They were bathing together like they’d taken to doing nearly every day lately. Prompto and Noctis played around in the water while Gladio and Ignis were content with just watching their antics.

Prompto was teasing Noctis by stealing the soap from him and running away from him, when he stumbled a bit. Gladio, who was sitting on the edge of the basin with only his feet in the water, reached out and probably meant to put his hand on Prompto’s back, but due Prompto’s attempt to dodge Noctis, his hand landed on his naked butt instead.

“Sorry,” Gladio said and pulled his hand back.

Prompto blushed. “It’s okay,” he muttered.

“Gotcha!” Noctis loped his arms around Prompto’s neck and wrestled him down into the water. He easily snagged the soap back, but remained kneeling over Prompto for a moment longer. Prompto stared up at his prince. Noctis’ blue eyes were fixed attentively and maybe a little hungrily on him. A familiar heat settled in his stomach. He felt a little panicked at the prospect of popping a boner right in front of everyone, but then Noctis scooted away from Prompto and resumed washing like nothing had happened. Prompto sat up. He glanced up at Gladio, who looked away as if he’d been staring.

 

\-----

 

Later that night, after dinner, Noctis sought out Prompto and, on the pretense of showing him something, led him further away from the others. Before Prompto could ask what it was that he wanted him to see, Noctis leant in and kissed him. Prompto stood there just gaping for a second before he managed to gather his wits. When he did, he hungrily kissed Noctis back.

He had been thinking about this, dreaming about it, for so long now that it almost felt like a dream when it finally happened. He hadn’t dared to pour out all his need and longing into the few kisses they’d had yet, so now that Noctis finally showed the same eagerness to be with him as he’d shown the two others, Prompto felt the last puzzle piece that made his heart whole finally fall into place.

They hadn’t moved far away from the two others, just further towards the edge of the haven, but far enough away that what they were doing wouldn’t be immediately obvious. Prompto wasn’t sure why Noctis had chosen to do that, but he was a bit grateful for it. Not only did it still feel like he wasn’t entirely allowed to do this, but it also felt weird to do it right in front of Ignis’ and Gladio’s face. Especially Ignis. Prompto had seen how upset he’d been when Gladio and Noctis had stolen away for some private time.

He reluctantly disentangled himself from Noctis and threw a look over his shoulder to see if the other two had noticed. Both had their backs towards them. Gladio was sitting in a chair by the fire, busy with his phone, while Ignis was on dishwashing duty.

Noctis took Prompto’s hand and led him to the tent. No one stopped them or asked questions. They slipped in quietly, and Noctis lit the small lantern that hung in the roof of the tent. Then they continued the heated kissing, supplied with fumbling hands and Prompto’s awkward attempt to show some decisiveness that resulted in him elbowing Noctis in the ribs.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Noctis just chuckled.

Noctis was underneath him now, warm and willing, and Prompto really wanted to take it to the next stage, but then there were the two alphas outside… Noctis felt Prompto’s hesitation and pulled away so that there was some space between them.

“Prom,” Noctis said.

“Mm?”

Noctis leant against Prompto’s chest so that his face was cast in shadow.

“There’s something I’ve… I actually wanted to tell you…”

His voice was small all of the sudden. The mood vaporized in a second.

Noctis continued after a moment of hesitation.

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say.

He had suspected it, but… hearing it from Noctis just made it ten times more real. Like… really, real… like… _his_ baby was inside Noctis – real… So real that it felt unreal.

Prompto swallowed thickly. His tongue felt stiff and uncooperative as he tried to speak.

“Um… shit…”

That was all he managed to say.

“What should we do?” Noctis whispered.

Prompto felt a little nauseous. If he and Noctis had been alone about this, he didn’t know what he would have done. But they weren’t, and suddenly Prompto was very tankful for that.

“We should talk to Ignis and Gladio,” he said. “They’ll know what to do.”

Noctis nodded slowly. “I guess so…”

Prompto sat up. “Should I get them?”

“Now?”

“Yeah? Or… When did you plan to tell them?”

Noctis nodded again. “It’s probably best to get it over with.”

Prompto went and got Ignis and Gladio. They all piled into the tent. Noctis plucked a bit at his shirt, then he cleared his throat. Gladio was watching him expectantly, though he looked a little bored, so he hadn’t picked up on the severity of the situation. Ignis had, though, it was obvious in the way he gazed knowingly at Noctis, his eyes a little sad.

“I was supposed to have my heat five days ago, but I didn’t,” Noctis said. “And although Ignis says it’s normal that it’s a bit delayed, I don’t think it’s delayed…” He paused. “I think I’m pregnant.”

Gladio was suddenly very attentive. Ignis didn’t look surprised in the least.

“Are you sure?” Gladio asked.

“I’m almost one hundred percent sure.”

“But not entirely?”

“I can’t be entirely sure until there’s more evidence to back it up, but if my heat doesn’t come very soon…”

Prompto could see that it took effort for Noctis to remain somewhat calm. His eyes were shiny with tears that he desperately tried to blink away. Ignis noticed it too. He made a small gesture, barely more than a twitch of his hand, but it was enough to send Noctis sobbing into his arms.

Gladio looked like his eyes were about to roll out if his head.

Ignis saw it and shrugged.

He calmed Noctis with soothing murmurs and caresses.

“What should we do?” Prompto asked.

“There’s only one thing we _can_ do,” Gladio said.

Ignis glared at him the way he usually did when he tried to make him shut up.

“You know it too,” Gladio said in response to the glare.

“This is not the time,” Ignis warned.

“I know you expect me to get an abortion,” Noctis muttered from where his face was pressed against Ignis’ chest.

“Don’t blame it on us,” Gladio said. “You know you have to.”

Noctis straightened up. He looked livid all of the sudden. “Says who?!”

“Says your responsibilities!”

“I don’t care about my responsibilities! What the fuck is the use of them when I have nothing to be responsible about anymore!”

“You still have a kingdom, and your people. Or have you forgotten about that?”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Noctis said through his teeth. “How could I ever?”

He turned back to Ignis and was enveloped into his arms again.

Gladio shook his head in exasperation. “What the hell is wrong with you all of the sudden?”

“Gladio,” Ignis warned. “He’s a little fragile now, we can talk about this later.”

“You’re always coddling him! When is he gonna take responsibility if we just play to his whims all the time? We’ve been drifting around here for months now without coming up with a solution, or even thinking about finding one!”

“You seemed fine with it in Lestallum a few nights ago,” Noctis growled.

Gladio blushed. It shut him up for a moment.

“We’re all a little on edge right now,” Ignis said. “We’ll sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow when we're more levelheaded.”

 

\-----

 

The next morning Gladio and Noctis were still on edge. Noctis picked at his food and barely ate a few bites, even at Ignis’ urging. Then he suddenly got out of his seat and walked away from them.

“Where are you going?” Ignis called.

“To barf up my food,” was the grouchy reply.

“Best to talk some sense into him sooner rather than later,” Gladio said when Noctis had left. “This can’t go on for much longer.”

He looked from Prompto to Ignis and must have seen something on their faces that Prompto wasn’t even aware he was showing.

Gladio frowned. “You aren’t actually thinking of keeping it, are you?”

Prompto was surprised to find that he couldn’t offer a clear no. Actually… The thought of an abortion put a chill through him.

Ignis remained quiet too, his eyes cast guiltily to the ground.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Gladio grumbled. “It’s insanity to keep it! We’re on the fucking run, here! We can barely afford accommodation for ourselves, let alone a baby! And then there’s the obvious violation of our duty. We’re supposed to be his closest retainers, his faithful protectors, not the ones to put a kid in him the second the opportunity arises!”

“I know that,” Ignis bit out. “I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night exactly because I kept thinking of that, again and again!”

Prompto bit his lip. He had thought of that too, mainly about how fucked he was if this pregnancy should be known. But on the other hand, things had changed. After what had happened to Insomnia, that which seemed important before didn’t feel that crucial anymore. These three men… they were the only people that really mattered to him anymore. Wherever they were, he would always feel at home. And the prospect of a fifth person to join them, their child, suddenly felt so much more important than all of his duties piled up together.

“We can’t,” Gladio said. “You know we can’t. It’s out of the question!”

There was a soft sound behind them. Noctis had come back. He looked so small and fragile, insecure, where he stood, facing the three of them.

“What do you have to say about this?” Ignis gently asked.

Noctis held his arms tightly crossed. “What choice do I have?”

“You have a choice, Noctis. No one can force you to take an abortion. But you have to consider the consequences, and our situation. We’re not exactly best suited to take care of a child right now.”

“I don’t know…” Noctis said. Then, after a moments thought, “We could vote over it.”

“For gods sake,” Gladio growled. “What about your bride to be? Your duty to the royal line? Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“A vote isn’t a bad idea,” Ignis said, ignoring Gladio. “Those in favor of keeping the baby?”

He lifted his hand. Prompto slowly did the same. Noctis bit his lip. Then he lifted his hand too, with an apologetic glance at Gladio.

“You’ve lost your minds. All of you,” Gladio said, looking slowly at each of them as though he’d never really seen them before. Then he turned and stalked away.

 

\-----

 

That night Prompto woke up to someone sobbing softly next to him. It was Noctis. He took him into his arms and patted his hair.

“I’m scared,” Noctis whispered. “What if I’m doing the wrong thing?”

Prompto had the exact same fear, but he couldn’t tell Noctis that now.

“It’ll work out,” he said. “I know it will.”

Miraculously, his words calmed Noctis and soon he fell asleep. Prompto remained awake, though, his thoughts churning till long into the early morning hours.

 


	9. Wherein a decission is made

 

Gladio barely spoke to them for the next few days. They were all a little unsure what to do next, and whether it was wise for Noctis to come with on their hunts anymore.

“I’m only one month along. It can’t be that dangerous?”

“Your situation is especially precarious in the three first months. That’s when most miscarriages happen. So I wouldn’t recommend putting yourself in too strenuous or dangerous situations.”

Noctis conceded to that, although not happily. He spent his days bored out of his mind while his friends took on the more dangerous hunts. He was allowed to come with on the easier missions, though, but those were often boring missions that consisted of fetching things or doing menial labor that, honestly, anyone could have done. On top of that, nausea and fatigue was taking their toll on him, and some days even the easiest missions could become a challenge.

After a while, Gladio’s renewed protectiveness over Noctis and the new life he carried won over his resentment at their decision. He would look at Noctis with a new sort of affection and worry that was much stronger than before. He tried to hold onto his stern charade, but every mission they took together with Noctis chipped a little away at his stone face.

He would place himself between Noctis and any perceived danger even at the rustle of a leaf, which made for some awkward moments where Gladio would scare ordinary people half to death because he suspected them of ulterior motives.

Once, an alpha came a little too close to Noctis and Gladio immediately put himself between him and Noctis with a look so thunderous the poor guy almost wet himself. He had just been trying to be nice by handing Noctis the chocobo whistle that he’d dropped, but they didn’t realize that until it was too late and the guy had dropped the whistle and fled.

 

\-----

 

Prompto had sort of been looking forward to Noctis’ heat, but he hadn’t realized how much the expectation had been building up until the deal was suddenly off the table and he was left suffering through a serious case of blue balls. Ignis caught him trying to discretely adjust himself one evening and to Prompto’s mortification he started inquiring about it.

“Does it make you uncomfortable to talk about?” Ignis said when Prompto’s blushing threatened to reach self-combustion levels.

“Um… a little…” Prompto laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay! It’s just… weird to talk about in front of all of you…”

Noctis, who was sitting in Gladio’s lap, said, “I’d love to help you out, but at the time being I’m so exhausted that I don’t think I can.”

“I don’t expect you to take care of my problem,” Prompto hurried to say. “And with… with your pregnancy, we probably shouldn’t…”

“The fetus does not get affected by sex, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Ignis assured him.

“It doesn’t?” Prompto had just assumed that sex was off the record for the next eight months.

He wasn’t entirely convinced that it was safe even when Ignis vouched for it, but it really didn’t solve his problem at the moment anyway. If he had the freedom to just jerk off when he needed to, then it wouldn’t have been such a problem. He didn’t know how the others got by, especially Ignis who’d been abstaining as long as Prompto. Perhaps they weren’t as private as him and just did it in the cover of night while they were all lying side by side in the tent. But Prompto had never once had any suspicion that any of them did that, and he was a light sleeper, so they’d have had to be exceptionally quiet if they had managed to get under his radar. The other option, which was just as unthinkable to Prompto, was to steal a bit away from the haven and just… jerk off in the wilderness… He shuddered just thinking about it. Anything could jump out at you anytime, and if that didn’t kill the mood, then the chill and the prickly bushes and the hard, rocky ground and the swarms of insects definitely would.

That was why taking in on hotels was such a nice commodity. The shower was the perfect place to let out some steam without anyone needing to know. But now that they’d been camping for over a week, the pressure was starting to get high. It wouldn’t be long before he caved in to the humiliation of jerking off practically against the back of one of his friends while he prayed that they were all deeply asleep.

“Meantime, you could just jerk off,” Gladio said, as though he had read Prompto’s mind. “I don’t mind, Noctis doesn’t mind, and I bet Ignis doesn’t mind either.”

“He’s right,” Ignis said. “There’s no reason to uphold any shyness about our bodily reactions anymore.”

Prompto stared down at his entwined fingers. “But… I’m not sure I can just… just…”

“Let’s put it this way,” Ignis said. “If you find that you need to relieve the pressure one night, neither of us will hold you to it.”

“In fact, I’d encourage it,” Gladio said with a flirtatious smile in Prompto’s direction.

“Why don’t you guys just help each other out?” Noctis said. “It’s not like you sound very opposed to it.”

Prompto felt his face go dark red. He spluttered. “I… I…!”

“Let’s take this one step at a time,” Ignis said in a slightly admonishing tone directed at Noctis.

“C’mon, Specs,” Noctis said. “It’s not like you hide your appreciative gazes very well.”

Prompto looked in confusion from Noctis, who had closed his eyes and was resting his head on Gladio’s chest, to Ignis, whose cheeks were starting to color an angry red.

“What are you talking about?” Gladio said.

“I think Specs will have to explain it,” Noctis said nonchalantly.

“Lets not discuss me,” Ignis said. “It was Prompto who needed our assurance.”

Although Prompto could see that Gladio itched to further question Ignis, he showed some restraint and let the subject slide.

Prompto felt a little better after getting everyone’s reassurance. That didn’t mean he was more inclined to give in to his baser needs, but it was at least nice to know that he wouldn’t be thrown out in disgust if it should happen.  

 

\-----

 

That same night, Prompto woke up from a really nice dream to find that it wasn’t just because of his dream that he felt so good. In his sleep he had started to unabashedly hump Ignis’ leg. He sprang up.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Ignis said. He sat up too. “I meant to offer a helping hand, but I feared it’d be even more mortifying to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto repeated.

Next to him, Gladio or Noctis stirred. It was dark in the tent so the sun couldn’t have risen yet.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ignis said. “I’ve meant to talk to you about something, but I wasn’t sure how to breach the subject. I might as well say it now.”

He fumbled for Prompto’s hand and held it lightly in his own.

“I just wanted you to know that I’m not opposed to helping you out if you should need it. I think the affection we have for each other in our group goes all ways, not just towards Noct. Or am I mistaken?”

Prompto was thankful for the darkness, because he was blushing again.

“You’re not mistaken,” he murmured. “Not about my feelings, at least. I like you all a lot… Although it scares me sometimes, the thought of feeling this way towards you guys… I mean, since you’re men and… With Noct it was different but that was scary too, but this is just… it’s on a whole new level, it’s just… It’s Gladio! And you… and…”

He was babbling.

He needed to stop.

“I understand,” Ignis said. He gave Prompto’s hand a comforting squeeze. “Don’t be afraid to talk or touch or… whatever you like. I’m here for you.”

Prompto wanted to hug him. Then he realized he could, but he still held back. Instead he just squeezed Ignis’ hand back and whispered thanks.

They lay down on their bedrolls and attempted to sleep. For Prompto that wasn’t so easy. He’d forgotten about his erection while they spoke, but now he realized that it still hadn’t gone down. He squirmed a little and tried to think of something, anything, that could get it down. Nothing helped.

“My offer still stands,” Ignis murmured.

Prompto started. He’d thought that he was asleep by now.

Ignis hand searched for and found Prompto’s again. This time Prompto hesitantly grabbed it and nudged it towards his sleeping bag, which was open on the side. Ignis only needed that small gesture to know that his advances were accepted. From there on he took the lead, and Prompto was grateful for it. He would have felt awful trying to wrap someone else’s hand around his dick, but Ignis was eager to do that himself.

Prompto gasped. Ignis had a warm, sure hand. It cupped Prompto’s cock gently at first, before wrapping around it and starting a careful, firm pace. Prompto knew he wouldn’t last long. He bit his bottom lip and tried to stop himself from bucking into Ignis’ tightening fist, but he had to give up. He grabbed hold of Ignis arm and felt the muscles bounce under his fingertips for each sure thrust. Ignis learned Prompto’s weaknesses fast. He adjusted the tightness of his grip and the swiftness of his thrusts till he had Prompto straining into his hand and desperately attempting not to let a moan slip past his lips. Then, before Prompto could know what was happening, he felt Ignis lean over his cock. He felt his breath on his sensitive cockhead, and he let out a desperate gasp even before Ignis’ lips closed around him. Then Ignis sucked, his hand still wrapped around the base of Prompto’s dick, still jerking him off. Prompto could not hold back the loud, almost shocked moan that burst out of him as Ignis mouth descended on him. He curled up, his hands grasping Ignis’ head, his fingers threading into his hair. He held onto him as he came hard into Ignis’ mouth. He didn’t have a chance to warn him.

It took a few seconds before he slowly started coming down from his orgasm. He slumped back on his bedroll. He felt boneless. Ignis sat up.

“Sorry about…” Prompto muttered. “I should have warned you.”

Ignis laid down close to him.

“No worries. I enjoyed it.”

Prompto wondered if Ignis was just being polite or if he actually meant it… But he couldn’t really mean it… right? It didn’t sound very pleasant to swallow cum… Prompto grimaced.

Gladio, who was lying on Prompto’s other side, turned around.

Prompto became acutely aware that he must have woken him up with his… outburst…

“Are you guys having fun without me?” Gladio asked.

“I just offered to help him out with a small problem,” Ignis said.

“Hm... You can ask me too. You know that?”

Prompto realized Gladio must be talking to him. He nodded dumbly. Then he realized Gladio couldn’t see that.

“Okay,” he whispered.

He felt a little overwhelmed at all this sexual attention directed towards him. He was not used to it. Ever since he befriended Noctis, he’d been used to everyone admiring his friend, and him only. He had always been fine with that. He’d admired Noctis too. He’d always assumed that Ignis and Gladio would have eyes for no one else but Noctis, not only because he was their prince, but also because they had known each other for a long time and the love they felt for him was deep and honest. He had never imagined that attention could be so fully extended to him too. This was perhaps not love, he couldn’t delude himself with that kind of ideas, but it was definitely desire.

It left him shaky and wanting, and a bit scared.

“Calm down,” Ignis soothed. “Take deep breaths.”

Prompto realized his breathing had become shallow and rapid. He tried to calm himself.

“I don’t want to push you into anything,” Gladio said. “I just wanted to make sure you know how I feel.”

Prompto nodded. This time he couldn’t get a word out.

Ignis took his hand and Prompto squeezed it hard, grateful that Ignis seemed to understand exactly what he needed. After a while, he heard Gladio’s breathing become deep and even, and soon Ignis was also asleep. Finally, when dawn started to lighten the inside of the tent, Prompto fell asleep too.

 

\-----

 

Noctis was in really bad shape the next morning. It was almost impossible to get him out of the tent. Since half the day was spent trying to get Noctis out of bed, they decided to opt out of taking any missions that day. The heat was worse than ever, anyway, and neither of them was in a good mood.

“Let’s take in on a hotel,” Noctis whined as soon as he joined them. “We’ve been out here forever.”

Prompto seconded that notion.

Ignis sighed deeply. “It is tempting, but…”

He trailed off.

“But what?” Noctis urged.

“But I’ve been thinking… What if we saved up enough gil to rent a place?”

Suddenly he had everyone’s full, incredulous attention.

“Rent a place?” Noctis parroted. “What for?”

“We need to prepare for this child,” Ignis said. “And it’s best to start now; here. Finding a way to get to Altissia now is out of the question. It’s too dangerous.”

“So we’re just quitting the whole mission to get the king to where he needs to be?” Gladio growled.

“What other choice do we have? Our original mission is moot anyway. We might as well settle down somewhere safe for a while and sort out things before we continue on.”

Prompto liked that plan. He’d been a bit worried about going to Altissia now and losing Noctis to Luna.

“Yeah, let’s do that!” He said eagerly.

Gladio groaned.

“See?” He said to Ignis. “Now you’re making them believe in your insanity.”

“You know it’s the only sensible thing to do,” Ignis said.

“Being sensible won’t save Lucis.”

“Running headlong into danger won’t either.”

They were at a stalemate. Gladio and Ignis were locked in a staring contest, and neither seemed about to back down.

“Hey… Guys?” Noctis tried to get their attention. “What about that hotel?”

“I just told you,” Ignis said a little testily and broke eye contact with Gladio, who looked smug. “We should try to save up.”

“But just one night won’t hurt. We’ve been saving up a lot now. I desperately need a shower!”

“Me too,” Prompto said.

“We all want a shower, clean clothes, and soft beds to sleep in, but we don’t _need_ it.”

Noctis pouted. “Now you’re being mean.”

He put on his most adorable puppy eyes and Prompto tasted victory.

Noctis caressed his stomach and said, “But how am I supposed to take care of this baby properly if I can’t have a good nights sleep? I’m so tired lately… If we stayed at a hotel I might handle all this better…”

Ignis’ stern façade wavered slightly, and Prompto knew they had won.

“Give me strength,” Ignis muttered. “Very well. We’ll stay one night in Lestallum, but that’s all.”

Noctis and Prompto high-fived.

 

\-----

 

Noctis held to his word and used their stay at the hotel to the fullest by rolling into bed the second they entered the room, and not getting out until Ignis forced him to take a shower before dinner. Noctis barely ate anything. Ignis watched every piece of food he put into his mouth like a hawk, and looked distressed when Noctis refused to take a bite more.

“You should see a doctor,” he said.

“And let them know I’m pregnant?”

They all knew that would be a bad idea. The trick to getting through this pregnancy was to keep it confidential between the four of them. Afterwards, they could make up a story about the parentage of the child, but the solidity of that lie rested on their discretion for the next eight months.

At least, that was what Ignis had suggested. Gladio had accepted the plan. He wanted the child as much as the other three did, and with a plan in place to save their - and especially Noctis’ - reputation, he was satisfied.

“Now that we’ve got a plan in mind,” Gladio said when they were back in their hotel room that evening. “What do we do about the birth?”

Noctis looked at him as though he’d just uttered the most horrible word he knew.

“It’s not like we can bring him to a hospital,” Gladio continued, unaware of Noctis’ gaze.

“I have thought about that too,” Ignis said. “Our best bet is to get ahold of a midwife and have a home birth.”

“What?!” Noctis looked horrified.

“It’s not very different from giving birth at the hospital,” Ignis said.

“Uh… except that I’ll be fucked if something goes wrong!”

“Hopefully, we won’t be far from a hospital. But we won’t force you into anything, you know that. If you want to go to a hospital, we’ll arrange it somehow.”

Noctis seemed calmed for now.

 

\-----

 

That night Prompto overheard Gladio and Ignis speaking together in low voices after Noctis had fallen asleep. They probably thought he was asleep too.

“He should see a doctor,” Ignis said. “He needs to get regular check ups.”

“…Maybe it wouldn’t be such a shame if it died in the first months.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“It would take one problem off our shoulders. Better to lose it now than later, when it’ll really hurt.”

There was a long pause before Ignis spoke.

“In any case, Noctis’ health comes first.”

“I know that… But as you know well, everything hinges on as few as possible knowing the truth of that child.”

“A doctor have a duty of confidentiality,” Ignis reminded him. “If we could just find one that is trustworthy enough…”

“And how are we supposed to know that?”

“… Give me some time. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still enjoy this fic! I really love to get feedback, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think :)


	10. Wherein doubts are laid to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OT4 became more of a slow burn than I'd planned, but it's all coming together now. There might be a foursome already in the next chapter. In the meantime, enjoy some Promptio!

The next few weeks were dominated by a lot of hard work. The moral was low in the group as everyone was tired. Noct from the changes his body was going through, and the other three from working day in and day out, taking on every mission they came across just to earn a few gil. They sold nearly every object they had managed to collect in order to afford to rent an apartment.

It took around a month with constant hard work before Ignis was satisfied with the amount of gil they had saved up, and they started house-hunting. In that time he also found a trustable doctor for Noctis through the people they knew in Lestallum. By the time of Noctis’ first prenatal visit, his nausea had calmed down, but he was still fatigued often. Ignis accompanied him to the check-up, since Prompto blushed just at the thought of going, and Gladio was more probable to be a liability than a support with the way he hovered over Noctis and glared darkly at everyone.

Gladio had gotten more and more protective as the pregnancy progressed. Around the time when they hit the four-month mark, he could almost get a bit aggressive towards even Ignis and Prompto. He always kept very close to Noctis and refused to leave him by himself until he had promised ten times that he wouldn’t leave the apartment.

They had found a nice, though small apartment in Lestallum. It was close to the hospital, and that was enough to somewhat soothe Noctis’ anxiety around the pregnancy. The apartment had two rooms: one bedroom and a small living room with a kitchenette (which was barely approved by Ignis) attached to it.

Since everyone were tired all the time, there wasn’t much thought offered towards figuring out their relationship. As they were settling into their new apartment, and still had to do hunts on a daily basis in order to earn enough gil for the rent, they had almost no furniture and had to sleep on old mattresses on the floor. Noctis was complaining almost non-stop. He was grumpy and touchy and irritable because he couldn’t come with on the hunts. His mood was worsened because he basically was holed up in the apartment all day with nothing to do.

“Only five months more, now,” Prompto tried to encourage him one evening.

That only made Noctis’ mood worse. “That’s almost half a year!”

He rolled over onto his back. They were lying on the roof of their apartment building, watching the stars.

“Is this a mistake?” Noctis muttered.

The words were spoken so softly that Prompto barely heard them.

“No,” he grabbed Noctis’ arm. “Noct… Don’t talk like that. It isn’t a mistake.”

“But… What about Luna? What about my duty? What about Insomnia?”

“There isn’t much we can do about any of that right now, anyway. Maybe it’ll be for the better? Maybe it’ll give us time to think things through?”

“I still feel like I should be doing _something,_ but… I actually just want to hide…” Noctis caressed his stomach absently.

“I understand that,” Prompto said. “I want to hide too.”

Noctis turned to Prompto. “I’m scared,” he whispered.

Prompto crept closer. “We all are.”

“But I can’t be scared. I have a responsibility.”

“You’re no older than me. If I had the responsibility that you have, I would have found a nice, deep cave to hide in forever.”

“… Thanks for the encouragement.”

Prompto laughed. “Sorry. I was just trying to say that I don’t blame you.”

They gazed up at the sky in silence for a while.

“I’m glad I have you guys,” Noctis murmured. He grabbed Prompto’s hand. “You mean a lot to me.”

Prompto smiled at his friend. “Same,” he said.

“This…” Noctis cupped his stomach. “It’s…” He swallowed. “I wanted to keep it because it’s ours… Is that strange?”

Prompto squeezed his hand. He felt tears well up and tried to blink them away.

“No…” He cleared his throat. “Noctis, no, it’s…” Words escaped him.

“I wanted something…” Noctis struggled to find the words. “Something to remind me of you guys… Of this… This time we have together… I’ve got a feeling that this might be the last time I’ll…” He paused. He was staring intently up at the sky, a small wrinkle between his eyebrows.

Prompto leant on his elbows so that he could look Noctis in the eyes. “Let’s not think about the future right now…” The thought of what lay ahead of them scared Prompto too. “Let’s focus on what we have right now instead.”

 

\-----

 

“We need to go shopping for maternity clothes,” Ignis said the next day before Noctis had woken up.

Prompto had thought a lot about what the pregnancy meant lately, and still the thought of having a fully formed baby at the end of it baffled him. Ignis talking about maternity clothes brought the whole thing one more step closer to the realm of reality.

Noctis had been so moody lately, Prompto hadn’t dared as much as to touch him. He had wanted to, though, in order to feel if his stomach had grown. For the past month, Noctis had taken to wearing his hoodie every day, so Prompto hadn’t been able to see if there had been any changes yet.

“Do you think that’s necessary yet?”

“I assume the reason why he’s been stealing Gladio’s shirts and is wearing his hoodie all day means he doesn’t have other clothes that fit. I’ve been trying to talk to him about it, but he just clams up.”

“Okay… So, are we doing this today, or…?”

“Yes. Right now, as a matter of fact.”

“I guess we should try to wake up Noctis, then.”

“I’ll do it,” Ignis said.

Prompto was thankful. He was usually tasked with waking up Noctis, and lately it had been hazardous.

Ignis came back from the bedroom a minute later, without Noctis.

“He doesn’t want to come.” Ignis said it calmly, as though he had expected it.

“Oh…” Prompto was confused. Why did it look like Ignis was getting ready to go out anyway?

“Will you come with me?” Ignis asked.

“Me? Um…”

“I need someone to help me pick out clothes.”

“Oh… okay.”

“Gladio, will you try to get Noctis out of bed and make him eat something?”

Gladio didn’t even look up from his book. “Mhm.”

Ignis sighed.

Prompto felt a little bad about the amount of responsibility they placed on Ignis without batting an eye. He bounced out of his chair in an attempt to look more eager than he felt.

“Let’s do this!”

 

\-----

 

Prompto slid his fingers over the sheer fabric of a babydoll dress. The small corner-shop for maternity clothes had two sections; one for women, and one for male omegas. The strange thing was that the clothes for male omega’s also had some clothes that looked like they were fitted for someone with breasts, like this dress Prompto was holding. He thought it must be a mistake. Maybe it had been misplaced.

“Why didn’t Noctis want to come?” Prompto asked.

Ignis shrugged. He was looking at t-shirts. “I’m not sure how much is due to fatigue, and how much is due to a reluctance to accept his condition.”

Prompto thought about the conversation with Noctis last night. He had said that he feared having the baby was a mistake.

“Do you think he’s getting cold feet?”

“I think it’s very difficult for him to adjust. We’ll just have to give him time.”

Prompto accepted into his arms another piece of clothing of Ignis' choosing.

“Do you think he’ll like this?” Ignis asked and held up a black hoodie.

Prompto shrugged. Ignis seemed to put a lot of trust in Prompto’s sense of style. It was flattering, really, but it was Noct they were buying for. Although it could seem like he hardly cared what he wore, he did have a certain personal style. One that Prompto didn't understand.

“I guess.”

Ignis added it to the pile.

Prompto’s gaze strayed towards the row of lingerie that hung next to him. He touched one of the thongs with the tips of his fingers. It was white and felt like silk in his hand.

Over it hung a row of bras.

“Why are there bras here?” Prompto muttered to himself.

“You don’t know?” Ignis asked. “Male omega’s grow breasts when they’re pregnant.”

“What?!” Prompto almost dropped the clothes he was carrying. “T-they do?”

“They usually don’t grow very big, so I suppose the bras are mostly for aesthetical use.”

“Should we buy one?” Prompto said before he could stop himself.

Ignis picked up one of the flimsy garments and studied it with an almost curious interest.

“They’re a little expensive, and I don’t think they’ll be necessary.”

He put it back on the hanger and moved on to the pants.

Prompto gave the flimsy undergarments one last, longing look before he followed after Ignis.

 

\-----

 

It took a while before Prompto dared to voice a question he’d been thinking a lot about.

“How do we know who the father is?”

It was evening and they were all gathered in the small living room. They had managed to get ahold of a ragged old couch and a comfy chair so that they didn’t have to use the camping chairs inside.

Noctis would have hogged the entire cough if Ignis and Prompto hadn’t forcibly squeezed themselves in next to him. Now he was lying with his head in Ignis’ lap and his legs slung over Prompto’s thighs. Gladio was banished to the chair, since his presence on the couch only made it more cramped.

“It could be all of us,” Ignis said. He barely looked up from his notebook.

“All three?” Prompto asked. “But that’s impossible.”

“You know very little of omega biology,” Gladio said.

“Omega’s are compared to cats for good reasons,” Noctis murmured. Prompto had thought he was asleep. “All of you could be the father, or two of you, or just one of you.”

Prompto pondered that for a while. Gladio was quietly reading one of his thrift store paperbacks, and Ignis had put away his notebook in favor for combing his fingers through Noctis’ hair. A comfortable silence fell over them.

Noctis stretched. “I call dibs on the shower tomorrow.”

“Why?” Prompto whined. “We’re gonna be all sweaty and gross when we come home… We _need_ that shower.”

Their shower sucked. More often than no there was no hot water left. They had a suspicion that two or more apartments shared the same hot water tank. If they were lucky, perhaps one of them got to shower during the day.

“I didn’t get to shower yesterday,” Noctis said. “Or the day before that.”

“None of us did,” Ignis reminded him.

“We could shower together,” Gladio suggested. Suddenly he had three sets of incredulous eyes on him.

He shrugged. “What? You’re acting like we haven’t seen each other naked before.”

“It’s a little different to be squeezed together in a tiny shower cabinet,” Ignis said.

“Noctis,” Gladio said, “you at least shouldn’t be opposed to it?”

Noctis just muttered something that sounded like a protest and wrapped his arms around himself.

“I don’t get why all of you are so reserved,” Gladio said. “Everything has been pretty messy up until now, but aren’t we past that? We’re having a goddamned kid together, you’d think we’d be able to become a little closer.”

“I like to have the bathroom time to myself,” Ignis said defensively.

“To jerk off?” Noctis quipped.

Ignis’ cheeks colored a faint pink.

“If we shared the shower, someone could help you with that,” Gladio said with a half smile.

“But…” Prompto said. “For real? You actually want to share the shower?”

Gladio shrugged. “Why not?”

“Okay. I can share with you.”

Gladio looked surprised. Prompto blushed. “But… Just to shower…”

Gladio grinned in a way that gave Prompto a feeling that he somehow knew about the small flip his heart did at the thought of being pressed close to Gladio’s firm body… He swallowed.

“Alright,” Gladio said. “But I can’t make any promises about how my body might react.”

Ignis clicked his tongue. “Gladio,” he admonished.

Prompto was certain that his whole face was beet red, but he wasn’t about to back out. As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t really mind if Gladio’s body should _react_ to him.

 

\------

 

“I think he’s going into rut,” Ignis said.

Gladio and Noctis had gone off to get ready for bed. Since the bathroom was so tiny, it couldn’t comfortably hold more than two of them at the same time, so Ignis and Prompto was waiting.

“Gladio?” Prompto had heard the word ‘rut’ used before, but had never grasped how it worked. “How can you tell?”

“He’s getting a little overly protective, not only with Noctis but with us too.”

“He does?”

“He’s being controlled by an ages old instinct to watch over his pack, so to speak. Haven’t you noticed how he never lets either of us out of his sight when we’re out hunting?”

“Now that you mention it, he was practically herding me back the other day when I stopped to take a picture.”

“I hoped that it was just a transition period because of Noct’s pregnancy, but now it looks like he’s going into a rut.”

“What does that mean?” Prompto asked.

“It means we’ll have to be a bit careful around him and Noctis. And we need to warn Noctis and find out how to proceed.”

“… Warn him?” That made it sound… dangerous.

“When an alpha goes into a rut, it is usually because of an omega. If the two are in a relationship, and often even despite it, the omega will instinctually feel inclined to help out, the same way an alpha will feel inclined to help an omega through heat.”

“So… what’s the catch?”

“Noctis is pregnant, as well as unused to dealing with a rutting alpha. I’m worried it might be too tolling on him.”

“Could it hurt the baby?”

“No, not at all. But you’ve seen how Noctis is. He’s tired and reduced and not very comfortable with his body. If he gives in to what Gladio wants and Gladio isn’t attentive enough, then…” He trailed off.

“Would he hurt Noct?”

“Most probably not, but there’s always a possibility that something might go wrong in situations like that.”

Noctis called to them that it was their turn in the bathroom.

“What did you mean when you said that we need to be careful around Noctis and Gladio?” Prompto asked as they stood.

“Just…” Ignis weighted his words. “Keep an eye on Gladio when you’re close to Noctis. Alpha’s in rut have a tendency to get a bit territorial.”

 

\------

 

Prompto was awakened at the break of dawn by Ignis’ annoying alarm. He buried his head under his pillow and tried to get another few minutes of sleep. It felt like less than five minutes later when Gladio shook him awake. Once Prompto was up, though, he shook off the sleepiness and was his usual chipper self within minutes.

Noctis was asleep when they left. Ignis put some leftovers from breakfast in the fridge for him. Outside it was horribly hot. Prompto wanted to stay in the shadows but unfortunately they were forced to take on a hunt that brought them out on the driest, hottest plain in the vicinity. By the time they came home in the evening they were covered in dust and grime, doused in sweat and, in Prompto’s case, had skin reddening from sunburn. A shower sounded heavenly.

Noctis was sleeping. Prompto wasn’t sure if it was ‘still’ or ‘again’, but a quick check of the fridge confirmed that he at least had been up eating.

“You two can shower first,” Ignis said.

Prompto had almost forgotten that he’d agreed to shower together with Gladio. Now that he remembered he felt his pulse spike in giddy anticipation.

“You should go in first,” Gladio said when they stood in the bathroom. “Or else I’ll just block the water stream for you.”

Prompto nodded numbly. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Truth was, he was a little bit nervous about this. It felt like a big step, and now that he stood there he suddenly became very aware of the fact that getting naked into a shower with Gladio could only lead to one thing...

“Are you getting in?” Gladio asked.

Prompto made the mistake of looking at him, and hurriedly averted his eyes. Gladio was already naked. Very, very naked…

“Yeah…” Prompto squeaked. He pulled down his pants and his boxers before he tugged off his t-shirt and hurried into the shower, his back against Gladio. Gladio closed the doors of the shower cabinet and reached past Prompto to turn on the tap. Ice-cold water poured down on them and most of it hit Prompto. He gasped.

“Sorry…” Gladio turned the nozzle towards himself until the water was hotter.

Prompto was very aware of the fact that Gladio was naked and standing very close to him. His breath hitched when he felt Gladio’s dick press briefly against his ass. It lasted for only a second and had most probably been an accident since the shower was so cramped.

They tried to be quick. Gladio offered to wash Prompto’s hair, and he accepted. He stared down at Gladio’s cock as he was bending his head away from the water spray and felt a fluttery warmth spread in his body. He closed his eyes in shame as his cock rose to attention against his will. Gladio didn’t comment on it.

“Rinse,” he said.

Prompto bent his head back and Gladio carded his fingers gently through his hair until every bit of soap was rinsed out. Gladio pressed closer, and Prompto bit his lip when the tip of his cock brushed over Gladio’s thigh. He was about to combust from embarrassment. There was no chance Gladio hadn’t felt that.

“Why are you so red, blondie?” Gladio murmured.

He pressed even closer and let Prompto feel the swell of his erection against his hip.

“W-we shouldn’t waste water,” Prompto gasped.

Gladio reached behind him and turned off the water. Then he leant down and pressed his lips to Prompto’s in a firm but at the same time gentle kiss. Prompto was stiff as a board for a second before he let out a small sigh and returned the kiss. The kiss quickly developed from closed mouthed and controlled, to prying and eager. Prompto had never been kissed this thoroughly before. He grasped the back of Gladio’s head and threaded his fingers into the wild mass of wet, tangled locks.

Gladio groaned. He grabbed Prompto’s waist and with an impressive ease he lifted Prompto up and pressed him against the wall of the cabinet. Prompto gasped when his back made contact with the cold surface. Gladio pressed in between his legs, forcing Prompto to lope them around his hips. He almost lost it when he felt the warm, massive weight of Gladio’s erection against his stomach.

Gladio ran his nose up along the column of Prompto’s neck. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin. Then he abruptly bit down. Prompto startled. Gladio’s teeth didn’t break skin, but just barely. His hips started moving against Prompto in a strong, slow rhythm. Prompto realized that Gladio was marking him the same way he would an omega. His teeth were placed over the place where omega’s, and even alpha’s, had their glands. It was kinda touching. It made Prompto feel accepted, somehow, even though the mark wouldn’t affect him the same way it did alpha’s and omega’s.

Prompto remembered what Ignis had said the day before about rutting alphas, and decided it would be best to just go with it. It wasn’t unpleasant, and he didn’t feel frightened. He trusted Gladio not to hurt him. He was clutching Prompto hard, but not painfully so, and he paid attention to giving Prompto pleasure as well. He didn’t just barge on, but allowed Prompto to adjust. Gladio looked down at their cocks pressed together in Prompto’s hand when Prompto finally got around to helping them both along. His jaw was slack and his mouth slightly open. His breathing was labored, at times broken up by a moan.

Those moans almost undid Prompto. He jerked them off faster, in a slightly uneven rhythm given the size difference between them, but not lacking passion. He knew he’d come first. His lower body tensed as he got close. Gladio kept thrusting into Prompto’s hand even as his rhythm got uneven. Prompto pressed his head back against the wall and came with a choked out little moan. Gladio’s teeth found back to his throat again. He bit down gently as he pressed Prompto tight to himself and used the tight space between them to fuck into till he shuddered and came with a deep, gruff moan.

Prompto whimpered softly, sore from the rough treatment, but also pleasantly satisfied. He felt a bit dizzy after he got out of the shower. He strolled out of the bathroom in only a towel. He needed to wash his clothes, and hadn’t brought a fresh change with him.

Noctis was sitting on the couch, busy with his phone, while Ignis had started preparing dinner. Ignis looked up at Prompto, and instantly his gaze zoned in on Prompto’s throat. He got a strange expression on his face. If Prompto hadn’t known better, he would almost have called it possessive.

Prompto realized there was no point in hiding what he and Gladio had been up to. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah… So, the shower is all yours now.”

Ignis put down the knife he’d been holding and came over to Prompto. He touched the wound on his throat. Prompto had inspected it in the mirror and was glad that there was only a bruised mark, no blood.

Noctis had gotten interested too. He came over to look at Prompto’s throat.

“Whoa, he really did a number on you.”

“Did you agree to this?” Ignis asked.

Prompto blushed. “Yeah, it’s cool.” When Ignis still looked skeptical, he added, “I liked it. It makes me feel like I belong, despite… everything.”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis said. He squeezed Prompto’s arm gently. “Of course you belong.”

Prompto gave him a grateful smile.

“Is it because of the fact that you’re a beta that you don’t feel like you belong?” Ignis asked. He looked concerned.

“It’s just…” Prompto shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, I don’t get half of the stuff that goes on between you guys. I wish I could partake more in it.”

“All you had to do, was ask,” Gladio said from behind Prompto.

He’d walked out of the bathroom naked right before Prompto and had gone straight into the bedroom. Now he was dressed in a clean pair of pants… and nothing else. Prompto remembered a little too clearly the feel of his cock against his stomach as he was pressed up against the wall, and it made little flutters of residual desire rush through him.

“Yeah…” Prompto said softly.

Noctis leant forward and kissed him. “You belong with us.”

Prompto blushed.

Then Ignis leant down and placed a kiss first on Prompto’s forehead, and then on his mouth. Prompto gaped into the kiss. When Ignis pulled back he followed and returned the kiss, albeit sloppily. Ignis smiled.

“You’re very important to us, don’t ever doubt that.”

Gladio’s heavy hand landed on Prompto’s shoulder. It caressed the back of his neck, and then Prompto was drawn into a warm, firm, and increasingly familiar kiss.

“I wouldn’t mark you if you weren’t part of the pack, now would I?” He grinned against Prompto’s lips.

Prompto grinned too.

 

 


	11. Wherein limits are being pushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a foursome yet, but getting there! Gladnoct and Promnis.

 

The next morning Prompto woke before Ignis’ alarm went off. The sun hadn’t peeked over the horizon yet, so the room was lulled in comfortable dawn-light. The bed felt warm and comfy. He wanted to just snuggle deeper into the sheets and fall asleep again, but something was keeping him alert. It must be the same sound that woke him up. Someone, it sounded like Noctis, sighed softly, and then the sheets rustled. Prompto peeked out from beneath his lashes.

Gladio had wrapped his arms tight around Noctis and was holding him to his chest. With one hand he was slowly kneading Noctis’ butt. Noctis caressed the back of Gladio’s neck. His forehead was pressed against Gladio’s chest. Prompto could only see Noctis’ back from his position, but he saw Gladio’s face. Beneath half-lowered lashes, his amber eyes looked darker than normal.

Their mattresses were placed close together on the bedroom floor, so that it almost functioned as one, big bed. Prompto was not lying far away from Gladio and Noctis. If he wanted to, he could reach out and touch Noctis right now. But something told him that would be a bad idea.

Gladio’s hand disappeared up under Noctis shirt. Suddenly Noctis protested. He pushed Gladio away with a displeased groan, and sat up. Before Gladio could drag him back down, which it looked like he was seconds from doing, Noctis got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Gladio sat up. He groaned, but it almost sounded like a growl. It made the hairs on the back of Prompto’s neck rise.

He looked across the makeshift bed and met Ignis’ gaze. He had been awake too, but had remained silent. Now he sat up and put on his glasses. He didn’t say anything to Gladio, didn’t ask what was wrong with Noctis’, and he didn’t question their behavior. Prompto wondered if it was only he who found the whole thing strange and a bit unsettling. He brushed it aside for now, though.

 

\-----

 

That whole day was a nightmare. Getting Gladio to come with them on the hunt was difficult. He was more reluctant than normal to leave Noctis, but Ignis refused to let him stay with Noctis. Then the hunt was a complete disaster because Gladio was so distracted. It was only due to sheer luck that they managed to complete it. The entire drive back to Lestallum was conducted in silence. Prompto nervously tapped his fingers against the door. He caught himself humming under his breath several times. Ignis was glowering at the road in front of them, and Gladio was practically radiating a dark cloud of discontent.

They didn’t say a word to each other even as they bought some food and made their way back to the apartment.

“Finally you’re back,” Noctis groaned the second they opened the door. He was sprawled out on the couch. “I’ve been counting the cracks in the roof for the last two hours.”

Gladio strode straight over to him and kneeled next to him.

“Uh, hi…” Noctis said. Then his eyes widened as Gladio leant in for a deep, hungry kiss. Prompto just stood by the door and stared. Ignis brought the groceries over to the kitchen as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Prompto wanted to yell ‘what is going on?!’

He understood that all of this had to do with Gladio’s rut somehow, but why weren’t they talking about it? Ignis and Gladio had always tried their best to keep him in the loop before.

Gladio was starting to really get into the kiss. Then his hand stole across Noctis’ stomach and Noctis pulled away.

“Gladio, what’s going on?” He asked.

Prompto was thankful that Noctis was finally asking the important question.

“Ugh, I…” Gladio rubbed his face with both hands. “I’m sorry… Shit.”

“I don’t mind the kissing,” Noctis said. “It’s just… you’re acting really weird.”

Gladio got to his feet and went to the kitchen to help Ignis. Prompto plopped down on the couch.

“What’s up with him?” Noctis muttered softly enough that the two others couldn’t hear.

Prompto shrugged. “Ignis said he’s going into rut?”

Noctis’ expression changed. “Oh…” He got a wide-eyed, thoughtful look on his face.

“What?” Prompto urged.

“Maybe we should go outside for a bit?” Noctis said.

Prompto followed him out the door, down the stairs and into the small, sheltered backyard. The yard was nothing but a small square of packed, dry earth, dusted with a few yellow tufts of grass and boxed in by a rickety wooden fence. In one corner of the square stood a rusty table with three chairs around it. Noctis sat down on one of the chairs.

“What’s a rut?” Prompto asked. He sat down on one of the other chairs.

“It’s basically like a heat but for alpha’s.”

“Then why is he getting it now? It’s not like he can make you _more_ pregnant.”

Noctis blushed. “I don’t know that much about it, but I gathered that they get the same desperate feeling like I do in my heats.”

“He scares me a bit right now,” Prompto admitted.

“Me too.”

“Do you think he’d…?” Prompto let the question hang unspoken in the air.

Noctis shook his head. “No… He wouldn’t force me. I don’t think so… But sometimes it seems like he’s barely holding himself back.”

A door a few floors above them opened, and they heard heavy steps on the stairs that went along the outside of the wall.

“Noct? Prom?”

It was Gladio. He sounded a little tense.

“Shit,” Noctis muttered. He stood. “We’re here!” He called.

“Get back up here!”

It sounded like an order. Prompto and Noctis exchanged looks.

“I guess there’s no point in aggravating him more,” Noctis said.

Prompto agreed.

 

\-----

 

Dinner was delicious, as always, but this time it seemed like Ignis had put even more effort into it than usual.

“We need to talk,” he said after they had eaten.

No one asked why.

Ignis turned to Gladio. “How are you holding up?”

Gladio shrugged. He was sitting on one end of the couch and Noctis was sitting on the other end. Ignis had taken the chair and Prompto was propped up on a pillow on the floor. He could have squeezed in between Gladio and Noctis, but the tension between them was bad enough from a distance, and would probably only heighten if someone got between them.

“I’ll manage through it,” Gladio said.

“I don’t doubt it,” Ignis said, “but it might be possible to solve this situation very easily if we are open about it. Noct, I suppose you’ve figured out what all this is about since you aren’t asking questions.”

“Yeah…” Noctis was staring down at the plate in his hand, where he was pushing some grains of rice around.

Ignis leant forward in the chair. “How much do you know about ruts?”

“Not much…”

“Is there something specific you’d like to know?”

“Uh…” Noctis carefully avoided looking directly at anyone. “Is it like a heat? I mean… Does it pass if we…?”

“No, it doesn’t pass until it has run it’s course, but it can be subdued for periods.”

“I’d like to help out,” Noctis said slowly. “It’s not like I don’t want to. But…”

“There’s no pressure,” Ignis said. “No one expect you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Besides, there are certain factors that make things a bit more complicated. Rutting alpha’s tend to more easily loose control, so it’s important that the partner is willing in all parts of the process.”

“… So… You’re saying I can’t back out?”

“No, that hopefully isn’t a problem… But…”

“It can get a bit wild,” Gladio supplied.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Exactly.”

Noctis blushed. “… Oh…”

“It’s up to you how we proceed,” Ignis said. “If you want to give it a try, then I’m sure Gladio will be as considerate as possible.”

Gladio gave him a small, grateful smile.

Noctis hesitated for a long moment. “Okay,” he said at last. “I’ll do it, but on two conditions. One, the lights must be off. And two, Prompto and Ignis must be there too.”

Gladio looked put off at the first condition, and even more so at the second. But he nodded.

“Wait, there’s one more condition,” Noctis said. “I get to shower first.”

“Of course,” Ignis said.

“When are we doing this? Right now?”

“Whenever you’re ready, but the sooner the better.”

“Okay, I’ll go and check if there’s any hot water.”

Prompto was left a bit confused. It seemed like the three of them suddenly had agreed to something but he had no idea… well, he had a small idea of why, but… Noctis wanted him to be there? Him and Ignis? All four of them? Like… Together?

Ignis noticed Prompto’s confused look.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t ask you if you’re okay with this. Are you?”

Prompto folded his legs underneath himself. “I’m not entirely sure what’s happening…”

“You and Ignis are staying only to support Noctis,” Gladio said.

“So we’re just… watching?” Prompto felt his mouth go dry.

“I won’t argue since it makes Noctis calmer, but you’ll stay at a distance,” Gladio said with a sharp look at Ignis. He looked at Prompto too. “Both of you.”

Prompto shrank back a bit.

“I wouldn’t dream of interfering,” Ignis ensured Gladio calmly.

“Me neither,” Prompto said.

While Ignis and Prompto washed the dishes, Gladio disappeared into the bedroom.

“Why do I get the feeling that he’s going to snap my neck if I touch Noctis?” Prompto murmured.

“Alpha-pheromones,” Ignis said. “It’s generally not a good idea to get between an omega and an alpha in rut, especially for me as an alpha. But in a pack it’s different.”

“A pack…? Gladio said that too, but I thought it was a kinda weird choice of words...”

“It’s just the simplest way to describe what we have. We’re all bonded to the same omega, so we have a stronger bond. We form a sort of pack.”

“So… Gladio won’t suddenly change his mind and just… attack me?” Prompto said nervously. If Gladio decided he was a nuisance to him, then there would be little he could do to fend him off. Ignis at least had a chance.

“You don’t need to worry,” Ignis said. He smiled softly and reached up to brush a tuft of hair away from Prompto’s temple. Prompto blushed. The gesture was sudden and genuine, and surprisingly loving.

“No offense,” Ignis continued, “but you will not be viewed as a threat since you don’t give off any triggering scents. You should keep a certain distance, though, unless you want to risk getting growled at.”

Prompto took a deep breath. “Okay.”

He dried the plates and the pans with a towel as Ignis finished washing them.

“So… We’re just watching.”

Ignis gave him a sideways glance. A smile played at the corner of his mouth. “Yes.”

“Wow…” Just the thought of watching Gladio and Noctis getting it on… he had not been prepared for how heady with excitement it made him feel. While one side of him worried, another side of him almost couldn’t wait to get started.

Gladio suddenly appeared next to them. He looked almost sullen. Prompto shrank closer to Ignis’ comforting presence.

“What’s up with the skittishness?” Gladio asked. With the dark frown he was sporting and the gruffness of his voice he made it sound like an accusation.

“Me?” Prompto tried for a light laugh. It sounded like he was choking. “I just…”

“Do I scare you?” Gladio somehow managed to look concerned and mad at the same time.

Prompto shrugged, though it felt more like a nervous tic. “Well… Maybe a tiny bit…”

He tried to smile.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio said. He uncrossed his arms in an effort to look less daunting. “I’m not… It’s not personal…”

“I know,” Prompto hurried to say. “Ignis tried to explain.”

“Doesn’t look like you believed him.”

“Well… I’m trying. But… You kinda look like you want to murder someone.”

“I swear, I would never hurt you. I might hurt Ignis a bit, though,” he said with a shadow of a grin.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “I’m touched.”

“Consider it payback for that time when I let you beat me up.”

“That time you deserved it,” Ignis said, though he sounded humored.

 

\-----

 

Although the lights were off in the bedroom, the room wasn’t entirely dark. There came some light in from the streetlights outside. Prompto could see the interior of the room and where Gladio and Ignis was, but he couldn’t make out details unless someone stood in the direct line of light from the windows.

Noctis had been in the bathroom for a while now. Prompto and Ignis were lounging on the mattresses, while Gladio paced the room. When Noctis finally showed up, he was wrapped up in Ignis’ bathrobe, which reached him to well below the knees. Gladio strode towards him immediately, but Ignis called out to him. Gladio stopped and turned, shoulders stiff.

“Maybe you should take a shower too?” Ignis suggested.

Gladio just glowered suspiciously at him.

“I need to talk with Noctis,” Ignis said. “You know you can trust me. I’m only asking for a couple of minutes. And you really do need a shower.”

Prompto discreetly took a sniff of his own armpit. There hadn’t been any hot water left in the shower when they came back from the hunt earlier that day, so neither of them had washed off the sweat and grime yet. He and Ignis would have to make due, he supposed. They were going to keep a distance anyway.

With one last, long look at Ignis, Gladio left the room. Noctis came over and kneeled on the mattress between Ignis and Prompto.

“Are you okay with this?” Ignis asked. “You can still back down.”

Noctis nodded. “It’s oaky, I want to do it.”

“Do you know what to expect?”

“I guess it won’t be different than normal…? He was a bit rough that time during my second heat, but he didn’t hurt me.”

“That’s a little different. You were in a different mindset then. Listen, Noct… He’s going to mark you. It’s a natural instinct and it won’t hurt you, but some omega’s find it more terrifying when they’re not in heat. I also want you to be prepared that he’s going to knot.”

Prompto could practically hear Noctis swallow. He nodded.

“Are you ready?” Ignis asked. “Because I doubt there’ll be any foreplay.”

Noctis nodded again. “Yeah… I definitely am now,” he said thickly.

He sat down on the mattress and turned towards the door. All three of them waited expectantly. Prompto felt excitement and nervousness in equal measures. He tried to adjust his hard-on as discreetly as possible. Then Gladio walked in the door and Prompto’s effort was thrown out the window.

Okay…

So he might fancy men a bit more than he’d thought.

Gladio was naked and sporting an erection that looked painfully hard. Prompto heard Noctis let out a small groan.

Noctis laid back, his head propped against a pillow. He kept the robe closed but spread his legs. Prompto could practically feel the pheromones thickening the air. He started breathing more shallowly, despite the fact that he wasn’t the direct focus of the sexual tension in the room.

Gladio didn’t as much as glance at Ignis or Prompto. He strode right over to Noctis and knelt over him in the blink of an eye. Prompto was baffled at the suddenness of it. He stared at the two as Gladio angled Noctis’ hips up, quickly positioned his cock, and sunk into him. Noctis whimpered. Gladio kept pushing into him, despite the fact that Noctis looked pained.

“Slower, Gladio,” Noctis bit out.

When Gladio didn’t listen, Noctis hit his chest.

“Stop!”

Gladio stopped. It seemed to take him an immense amount of strength. For a moment they were caught in a stalemate, both breathing heavily, Noctis still bracing his arms against Gladio’s chest. Gladio growled softly – actually growled – and pulled back a little. He caressed Noctis’ body with one hand, and opened the robe he was wearing.

“Don’t… not there,” Noctis hissed as Gladio touched his chest.

Then something slightly frightening happened. Prompto wasn’t entirely sure if he read the situation right, but Gladio seemed to get angry with Noct. There was a low rumble from deep within his chest, a sound that seemed to reverberate through Prompto’s very bones and into the marrow of his being, where it helped to further ignite the fire in his belly. Prompto swallowed thickly.

Noctis didn’t seem to get frightened by the sound. He actually growled back. Prompto had never heard people make that kind of sounds before. Once he heard an omega make a strange sound that reminded him of a purr, which was both cute and a little weird. But he’d never before heard this kind of animalistic growling.

Again the two lovers stilled. They were staring at each other. Then they slowly seemed to relax. The line of Gladio’s shoulders got less tense. He caressed Noctis’ face clumsily, and then he started moving his hips very slowly and carefully. After a while Noctis bent his legs and tilted his hips welcomingly, and then they were moving together, gently and a bit choppily at first, but faster and smoother as they got into it.

Prompto figured that they were both too far gone to notice if he took some pleasure of his own from the act. He was only distantly embarrassed about jerking off to the sight of Gladio fucking Noctis into the mattress, and Noctis clinging to him and moving easily with each thrust, in perfect sync, his head thrown back and his hands fisted in the sheets.

Then Gladio abruptly stilled. Noctis lifted his head and made a dissatisfied whiny sound that turned into a moan. Gladio moved his hips in small, gentle thrusts.

“Oh… shit… shit…” Noctis muttered.

It took a moment before Prompto realized what was happening. Gladio was knotting him. Noctis threw his head back again, his mouth open in a quiet moan.

“Oh, god…!” he groaned.

Prompto whimpered. With a last, desperate jerk of his hand he came onto the sheets. As he wound down, he watched Gladio grab Noctis by the hips and pull him into his lap as he straightened up. When he did that, Noctis’ body bowed up, making his stomach more protruding. Without the cover of any clothes, the small bump on his stomach was impossible not to notice. That, as well as the two tiny nubs on his chest. Prompto stared as if mesmerized. It was one thing to know, but something else entirely to _see_.

His attention was drawn away from Noctis’ stomach and his miniscule breasts when he made a sound that seemed caught between pain and pleasure. His legs were wound tightly around Gladio’s waist like he was trying his best to hold on, but his jaw was tightly clenched and his lips were drawn back from his teeth.

Gladio was panting heavily. He jutted his hips in very small and restricted thrusts, and his jaw was clenched, but his eyes were intent and alive with a dark glow under the bangs of his messy hair.

Prompto glanced up between the two and saw Ignis sit up slightly straighter. He was staring at Noctis, looking concerned.

But as they all had their attention on Noctis, they saw his jaw slowly unclench, saw him take a few deep breaths through his nose, and then, when Gladio tried to move more experimentally, his mouth opened slightly to let out a breathy moan. Ignis relaxed again, and so did Gladio. He leant over Noctis and nipped at his throat. Then, as Noctis moaned softly again, he placed his teeth over the soft patches of flesh on each side of Noctis’ throat. As Prompto watched he bit down with a force that seemed strong enough to crush Noctis’ windpipe, but before Prompto was about to launch forward to stop him, he realized that Noctis wasn’t making even the slightest complaint. Instead he was gladly baring his throat, and his body seemed to almost go a little limp in the grip, as though an age-old instinct took over his body.

Gladio’s hips moved in short, sharp thrusts, increasingly desperate, till he shook and stilled and let out a choked, rumbling groan. Noctis moaned in answer, and then his whole body arched as he too came. Prompto felt his own cock start to stiffen again. He felt a full body blush come on. Jerking off before had been almost inevitable, and no one had noticed, but now it would be very obvious if he indulged.

Gladio let go of Noctis’ throat. He grabbed Noctis’ hips and held him close to himself as he slid to the side. They were still connected, and Noctis moaned softly as they moved. He rolled his hips languidly, and Gladio gave a pleased hum.

Prompto met Ignis’ gaze over the two lovers. Ignis waved him over. Prompto slipped onto the mattress next to him, farthest away from Gladio and Noct.

“That seemed to go well,” he whispered.

Ignis nodded. “Much better than I had feared.”

Prompto couldn’t help but notice the fact that Ignis’ pants seemed awfully tight in the front. He wondered if he should offer to help him… After all, he did owe him a handjob.

“Do you…” He placed one hand on Ignis’ hip, and when he wasn’t rebuffed, he slid his hand down across Ignis’ abdomen and down to the button on his pants. “…Need some help with that?”

He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

Ignis smiled. “Yes, I do.” He slid his hand boldly right over the front of Prompto’s pants. “You seem to have a problem of your own.”

Prompto sighed when Ignis slid his hand into Prompto’s already undone pants and caressed his erection. Prompto fumbled with the button to Ignis’ pants while Ignis stroked him slowly. He was already panting when he finally could take Ignis’ cock in hand. He stared down at it. It was only the second time he touched another guy’s dick, and the first time had been frenzied and mindless. Now he suddenly felt lost about how to proceed. He started worrying that Ignis would hate the way he touched him.

Ignis moved onto his side so he was facing Prompto. Prompto looked at him shyly. The way Ignis’ eyes softened when he smiled made his worry melt away. Ignis moved closer to him so that their cocks touched. Their hands knocked together and then Ignis’ hand wrapped around them both. Prompto let out a shaky moan.

He heard Gladio and Noctis whisper together, and then they shifted closer.

Knowing they were watching made Prompto’s pulse spike. Ignis twisted his long, nimble fingers around them both with just the perfect amount of pressure. It didn’t take long before Prompto’s breath seized, and he came all over Ignis hand and the sheets. Ignis caressed him until he was spent. But as he was about to pull away, Prompto grabbed his wrist.

He took Ignis’ cock in his hand, and tried his best to give him a good handjob. It was a bit strange doing it to someone else than himself, but soon he found a rhythm that made Ignis’ breathing hitch in a way he never could have imagined he’d hear from him. It made him eager to make Ignis unravel even more. He redoubled his effort, and got a choked groan in reward. Before he could grin triumphantly, Ignis grabbed his head and pulled him in for a wet and needy kiss.

“Don’t stop,” Ignis gasped.

Prompto realized he’d stopped moving his hand. He continued until Ignis’ whole body tensed, and he came with a soft moan. It was a beautiful sound. Prompto watched Ignis as though transfixed. Ignis' eyes were clouded from the orgasm he still was coming down from. His hair was a little ruffled, and his lips were kiss-swollen.

Prompto kissed him again.

Noctis leaned over them and interrupted the kiss.

“Needy,” Prompto said, but he smiled and kissed him too.

Then he went back to Ignis, and back to Noctis again.

He wondered how it was possible to feel so loved, so fulfilled. So completely happy.

 

\------

 

The next morning no one was in a hurry to get up.

“Let’s take on a night-mission tomorrow,” Ignis had said before they went to sleep last night. “So that we can sleep in.”

Gladio and Prompto were both in firm agreement with that plan.

Prompto had fallen asleep next to Ignis last night. He had been too tired to do much more than kick off his pants. The next morning he woke up drenched in sweat. It was late morning. The sun was up and in the process of making their room into a furnace.

Prompto knew he needed a shower, but he felt too sluggish to get up with once.

He heard some shuffling on the other side of Ignis and opened his eyes to glance across him.

Gladio was caressing Noctis’ waist. His hand disappeared under the covers. Noctis moved away with a sleepy groan.

“Nooo…” He whined. “I’m sore. I don’t think I can even walk today.”

“You don’t need to walk,” Gladio murmured, and tried to capture him into his arms again.

Noctis wriggled out of his grip.

Gladio sighed. “Then what am I supposed to do with this?”

He rocked his hips, probably pushing his boner up against Noctis’ ass.

“Put it somewhere else.”

Gladio chuckled. “Where?”

He met Prompto’s eyes over Noctis’ shoulder, and smirked at him.

Prompto moved closer to Ignis. He had enjoyed his and Gladio’s mutual jerk-off session in the shower, but that didn’t mean he was about to provide someplace for Gladio to shove that monstrosity of his. If Prompto ever decided to try bottoming, which he doubted would happen, he sure as hell wasn’t going to start with Gladio.

“Stop harassing them, Gladio,” Ignis murmured sleepily.

Gladio’s attention was turned to him. “Hey, Ig… Didn’t you use to put out?”

Ignis gave him a sleepy glare. “I’m not doing it for you.” Then he added, to everyone’s surprise. “It’d take too much prepping.”

Noctis leant on his elbow so he could stare at Ignis. “You used to bottom?”

Ignis blushed a bit under the intense scrutiny. “It might have happened once or twice.”

“Huh… I thought that alpha’s never, you know, did that…”

“It isn’t that uncommon,” Gladio said. He caressed Noctis’ hip. “Especially between alpha’s in a pack.”

Gladio gave Ignis a cheeky grin. His hand inched up towards Noctis’ chest. Noct slapped it away.

“Hey,” Gladio said. “Are your nipples very sensitive or something?”

Noctis pulled the cover up to his chin. “A bit,” he murmured in a tone that was meant to derail further questions.

“I thought you were going to take my head off yesterday when I touched them.”

“It hurt,” Noctis said. “You weren’t exactly gentle.”

Gladio looked apologetic. “Sorry.”

“I’m impressed at your self-control, yesterday, Gladio,” Ignis said. “And I must admit that I had feared that Noct would get frightened at some point.”

“I’m not that skittish,” Noctis said.

“Or you just get off on being manhandled,” Gladio shot in.

Noctis blushed but met Gladio’s teasing look challengingly. “It wasn’t so bad,” he murmured.

“Not so bad?” Gladio snorted. “I’m pretty sure you actually want to go again.”

He tried to kiss Noctis, but was pushed away again.

“Not now!”

Prompto leant his chin on Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis turned and nosed his cheek. Then he kissed him.

“Why can’t you be more like those two?” Prompto heard Gladio said.

“Maybe I would be if you were too!” Noctis shot back.

Ignis sighed. “They’re already quarreling like a married couple.”

Prompto snickered. “Thank god they have us to take them down a notch.”

He threw a pillow at them. Then he hurried to get out of bed before either of them could return the favor.

“I’m taking a shower,” he said and hurried to the door.

“Wait!” Noctis called after him. “Don’t use all the hot water!”

“We could shower together?”

Noctis only hesitated for a second. “Okay.”

He pulled the sheet with him as he rose.

“Hey!” Gladio protested. He grabbed the sheet.

Noctis tugged at it, but Gladio didn’t let go. Noctis dropped it. “Sorry, I’m not gonna miss this chance.” He hurried after Prompto into the bathroom. They locked the door. Noctis was already naked so he turned on the shower and just stepped right into the stream. Prompto pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out of his boxers before he joined Noctis. The water was scorching.

“Holy crap, are you trying to cook us?!”

He fumbled with the switch until the water became a more acceptable temperature.

“I didn’t think that was so warm,” Noctis said.

“Maybe now we know why we never have hot water.”

“That’s hardly my fault,” Noctis pouted.

Prompto couldn’t resist those cute lips. He leant in and kissed him. Noctis sighed and deepened the kiss. He slung his arms around Prompto’s neck and pulled him closer. Prompto closed his eyes. He dimly thought that they shouldn’t be wasting water, but kissing Noctis felt too good to stop.

He felt Noctis’ baby bump press against his stomach, and his hard nipples, more protruding than what was normal on men, against his chest. He extracted himself from the kiss only to place a trail of kisses down along Noctis neck to his chest. He gently caressed Noctis’ nipples with his lips, careful not to be too rough.

“You like those…” Noctis whispered.

“Mm…”

Prompto ran the tips of his fingers across the swell of Noctis’ stomach. It made Noctis shiver.

“I like this too.” He pressed a kiss to Noctis’ shoulder and grinned against his skin. “I’m so fucking happy right now,” he whispered.

Noctis hugged him closer.

“Me too. Let’s hope it lasts.”

 

 

 


	12. Wherein someone is in for a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just so much crammed into this chapter: ultrasound, lingerie, weird food-cravings... you name it. It's a long chapter by my standards, almost 7k words! There'll be Promptis, and a hint of Gladnis.

 

Noctis was tired of staying inside all day, waiting for the others to come home. It wasn’t even fun when they got back, because they were always so tired. All they wanted to do was to shower, eat, and sleep. Noctis was pretty sure he was going to lose it if something didn’t happen soon. It didn’t help that their apartment was like a baking oven because of the excruciating heat that was coming down on the country even now that they were far into the month of September. In Insomnia, it had always been a bit of a chill in the air around September, but those same rules didn’t seem to apply to the region of Cleigne.

The only thing Noctis did all day was lying in the bed or on the couch, with all the windows in the apartment open to catch a whiff of air, while he tried to kill time in Kings Knights. It wasn’t surprising that after a while, not even that was enough to entertain him. To top it all off, he’d started getting really strong cravings, lately for caramel ice cream, but Ignis wouldn’t let him eat sweets on a weekday.

“It’s important that you keep a healthy diet,” he kept saying.

Coped up as Noctis was, he didn’t have much chance to say otherwise. That was probably why after a while it became impossible to heed Gladio’s strict warnings to keep to the house and not venture outside. After all, it was better to sneak out now that he could, than to stay in that apartment to rot. Maybe it was a bit risky if he should happen to be recognized and that someone should see that he was pregnant. But what were the chances of that?

Noctis still wore his usual pants, which were pretty stretchy in the waist, and Gladio’s t-shirt. His bump wasn’t that prominent, it could still be covered by a baggy hoodie. The maternity clothes that Ignis and Prompto had bought for him was still lying unused. He had tried on one of the pants once, but they were still a bit too big on him. His own pants were starting to become a tad tight so for the past week he’d been wearing it underneath the bump, but with Gladio’s shirt that was a little too long on him and his hoodie pooling at his waist, it wasn’t even noticeable.

He put on a baseball cap and some sunglasses, and when he went outside no one looked twice at him. He just strolled around for a while and enjoyed the chillier draft of air that never seemed to reach their apartment. He went out to the parking lot outside the main town. It was nice to finally be out again. He realized he’d been inside most of the time for over two months now.

At first he had been too sluggish and miserable to even want to go outside, but now that he was starting to feel more normal again, he found it was good to get out.

“Noct?”

Noctis startled at the familiar voice. He looked to the side and there stood Iris.

“I almost didn’t recognize you!”

She grabbed his arm. Noctis stiffened. This was bad.

“Gladdy didn’t tell me that you guys were back in Lestallum. I’ve been so bored lately. I wish something exciting would happen. Hey, Noctis? Do you want to hang out with me for a bit? Maybe we could eat dinner together, all of us? Where are Gladdy and the others, anyway?”

He couldn’t let Iris know where they lived. They had agreed that she must remain ignorant about their location in order to protect their secret. If she knew that they had an apartment in Lestallum, she would be likely to drop by any time she wished, and she would become hurt and suspicious if they tried to prevent her from visiting.

This put Noctis in a very sticky position. How could he get rid of her without sounding too rude, and without risking her finding out where they lived? He’d have to pretend that they were staying at the Leville as usual, because he knew her, and she wasn’t going to let go of him before there was a door between them.

The rest of the day turned out much better than he’d thought. He had to turn down Iris’ offer of some sushi on the go (hadn’t Ignis said something about raw fish being a no-go?), and told her he wasn’t feeling particularly hungry. She was bubbly and entertaining, and exactly what he needed after the drab months he’d had lately.

When they turned up at the Leville, Gladio and the others weren’t there, of course, so Iris started asking question again.

“They’ll be back a little later.”

“Isn’t Gladdy supposed to protect you? Why does he let you be alone for so long?”

“Um… They had some really urgent business to take care of. Anyway, I’m feeling kinda tired…” He yawned to underline his words. He was very good at yawning convincingly. “I think I’m gonna take a nap. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, but Noctis?”

“Yeah?”

“I had fun today.” She grinned. “Let’s do it again sometime!”

Noctis just nodded and tried to smile. Thankfully the clerk behind the register didn’t ask him why he disappeared upstairs without a key. He walked down a corridor to the window at the end, opened it, and warped over to the next building.

Only when he stood on the roof of the building did he wonder if perhaps warping could be dangerous for the baby. He’d have to find a different way down. Thankfully, there was a ladder on the other end of the building. He hurried down it and landed quietly in the street without anyone taking notice. He was glad Ignis didn’t see that stunt. He would have worried needlessly about Noctis falling and injuring himself.

Now, about that caramel ice cream…

 

\-----

 

When the others came home, Noctis was lying on the couch with an empty tub of ice cream on the floor next to him.

“Noct…” Ignis sighed. “Did you eat all of that while we were gone?”

“Yeah, and look.” He cupped his stomach. “I gained weight.”

Ignis tried to look stern but he couldn’t hide a small smile.

Gladio snorted.

Prompto bounded over to him. “You could have saved some,” he pouted.

“I’m pregnant,” Noctis said, as though that settled it.

Prompto sent a pleading look towards Ignis.

“No,” Ignis said before Prompto could even ask. “I can make you a much healthier dessert than that.”

“But I don’t want healthy...”

Noctis sat up. “I met Iris today,” he said. “She wants to have dinner with us.”

Ignis and Gladio, who were in the process of putting away the groceries, exchanged glances.

“We should probably see her now before Noctis’ situation becomes too obvious,” Ignis said. “We’ll have to keep a low profile for the next few months, even from her.”

Gladio nodded.

 

\-----

 

They had dinner together with Iris at a restaurant a few days later. She chattered on like she usually did, which was refreshing for Prompto who usually was the one who kept most of the conversations going. Gladio seemed to enjoy being in his sister’s company. He had a genuinely warm, content smile on his face for what seemed like the first time in many months. They’d all been too tired from everything that had happened lately to relax and laugh much.

Noctis was picking on his food and sending Ignis heated glares, probably because Ignis had hijacked his order so that he could ensue that Noctis only ate the healthiest food possible. This resulted in a lot of vegetables on Noctis’ plate.

But Noctis didn’t complain about it until they came home.

“I can’t eat like this anymore,” he said almost the second the door closed behind them.

“Like what?” Ignis asked.

“Like what you feed me. I need other kinds of food!”

“And what would that be?”

“Ice cream, for starters.”

“Only on weekends, Noct, you know that.”

“But… Ugh…” Noctis threw his arms up and paced the room. “I don’t just have regular cravings. It’s different… The other day I had this carnal need for pizza.”

Ignis sighed. “Are you saying this just because you want pizza? You know I’ll make you whatever you want.”

“It’s not just that. I wanted really unhealthy pizza, with lots of cheese and fatty sauces, and, worst of all, I wanted to eat it with caramel ice cream.”

Prompto grimaced. “Ew.” He had slumped into the chair while he listened to the argument. Gladio had stretched out on the couch.

“I know! It was such an insane craving. I would have ordered in if I knew about any pizza places around here, but I bet there isn’t even a single one in this useless place. Besides, I don’t have any pocket money left, but even if I had I can’t really go outside because of all your stupid rules!”

“The rules are there to protect you,” Ignis said mildly. “No one is stopping you from going outside if you really want to.”

Some of the anger left Noctis. “But I know I can’t.”

Ignis touched Noctis’ shoulder. When Noctis leant into the touch, he caressed the back of his neck.

“I’ll ask around to see if there are any pizza places nearby. And if there isn’t, I’ll make you a really unhealthy pizza, and I’ll buy you all the ice cream you can eat.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Noct. It’s not my intention to torture you. I’ll not let you eat like this every day, but once in a while won’t hurt.”

Noctis hugged him. “Thanks, Specs,” he murmured.

That day they ordered pizza to the delight of everyone except Ignis. He ate the pizza nevertheless, and didn’t complain. Noctis, true to his word, actually put ice cream on his pizza.

Prompto grimaced. “Ugh, Noct. Do you have to eat that in front of me?”

“It’s good. Try it.”

Prompto hurried to save his pizza slice from getting doused with ice cream. “Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I’ll manage.”

 

\-----

 

The next month flew by in a daze. If Prompto should have described it in three words, it would have been: warm, gritty, and exhausting. There had been a lack of missions to do in the area, so some days they’d had to take on hunts that were much further away. Sometimes they didn’t have time to get back to Lestallum before it got dark, so they’d had to leave Noctis alone at the apartment. He had not been happy about it. He was in his fifth month now, bordering on the sixth, and it was really starting to show. There was nothing Prompto loved more than to come home in the evening after a long, strenuous day, and curl up close to Noctis and run his hands over his stomach. He was waiting eagerly for the day when he would be able to feel the baby moving in there. He thought he’d felt something one day, but Noctis said that not even he had felt anything yet, so it was improbable.

That day, when they finally came back home after another long, strenuous hunt, Prompto felt more tired than ever. He just wanted to curl up under the sheets and sleep for a week. Noctis was unusually talkative, but Prompto, Gladio and Ignis could hardly enjoy it since they were all too tired to say much.

“I…” Noctis suddenly hesitated. “I’m gonna have an ultrasound on my next prenatal visit.”

In the blink of an eye he had the undivided attention of all three of them.

“Does any of you want to come?”

They exchanged quick glances. Prompto was nearly sitting on the edge of his seat. He nodded eagerly. “Yeah!”

Ignis smiled. “I supposed it would be strange if all three of us piled into the doctors office.”

“My doctor said you all could come… If that doesn’t make us look conspicuous?”

“I suppose it’s not that unusual that the whole pack wants to come to the ultrasound. We should make sure Iris isn’t in the area, though. It wouldn’t do if we met her now.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Gladio said.

Ignis looked at Noctis. “Shouldn’t you’ve had an ultrasound already?” he asked.

Noctis blushed a bit. “Yeah, I have, but… um… I said I didn’t want the picture.”

“You’ve seen it already?” Prompto squawked. “Why didn’t you tell us?! Do you know what gender it is?”

“I don’t know…” Noctis tugged at his shirt, which was hugging his stomach tightly. He’d have to start wearing his maternity clothes soon. “I just… I didn’t want to see it back then. I don’t know why. But that has changed now. And no, I said I didn’t want to know the gender.”

Ignis gave Noctis a soft smile and touched his hand. “I’m glad you changed your mind, then.”

They smiled at each other like they were having a silent conversation that Prompto couldn’t follow. He decided it was best not to ask.

 

\-----

 

The next morning they got ready to accompany Noctis to his doctor’s appointment. It was almost impossible for Noctis to hide the baby bump under his own clothes, so he borrowed a trench coat from Ignis. It sat loosely on him and hid the bump perfectly. He was also wearing a black turtleneck that was fitted for his pregnant body, but which still sat a little loosely on him. He looked stylish and elegant.

“Hey, handsome,” he said with a flirty wink when Noctis came out of the bedroom.

Noctis blushed a bit and put on his shades, which made him look even more handsome.

Once in the waiting room at the doctor’s office, Prompto suddenly got really self-aware. There they were, four young men accompanying each other to the doctor, and despite having changed into more regular clothes, still somehow capable of catching a lot of attention. Prompto was wearing light-blue, distressed jeans, white trainers and a simple, white t-shirt with a chocobo on it. He had to stop himself from jiggling his leg every other minute. Next to him, Gladio sat and kept rapt attention on all of the doors leading from the room; a habit, probably, from having to make sure Noctis was safe at all times. He had put on a t-shirt for once, after a lot of coaxing from Ignis, but his bulging biceps and bold tattoo still garnered a lot of enamored sideways glances from the ladies in the room.

Noctis sat slouched between Ignis and Gladio. He looked like he wanted to disappear. He was still wearing the shades even though they were indoors, and was visibly nervous about being recognized by the many glances from the other people in the room. Prompto could see that they were only admiring his looks, but he could only guess what went on in Noctis’ slightly paranoid mind.

On Noctis’ other side sat Ignis, seemingly comfortable with the whole situation, although Prompto could warrant a guess that his perfectly calm façade was just that… a façade. He had an astounding ability to stay calm even in the most perilous situations, so this was probably just kids play to him. He was perusing a cooking magazine, his left leg slung causally over his right. In his black chino’s and loose, white button down with the two topmost buttons undone, he looked decidedly very relaxed and elegant.

Prompto swallowed in an attempt to wet a suddenly very dry throat. He had never allowed himself to think that before, but yes; he found all his friends very handsome, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that anymore. He wondered how he could ever have convinced himself that he wasn’t attracted to them. Now it seemed so plainly obvious, and consequently so utterly impossible to deny.

“Argentum?”

Prompto jolted. Why was this nurse calling his name? He looked around in confusion. Noctis stood from his seat and followed the nurse, and Ignis and Gladio followed him. Prompto hurried after, casting one last glance at the puzzled frowns that the remaining residents in the waiting room sent after them as they all went in together. He hurried to catch up to the others.

“You used _my_ name?” Prompto hissed in Noctis ear.

“Yeah, sorry, I should have warned you.”

“B-but… why?”

“…Ignis will explain later,” Noctis muttered.

 

\-----

 

By the time they got home, Prompto had long since forgotten about the name-business. He was on cloud nine. The soft ‘ba-dump, ba-dump’ from the baby’s heartbeat was still fresh in his mind. He had seen her, his baby… no, _their_ baby. Their little baby-girl.

Prompto was sure that there hadn’t been one dry eye in that room while they watched the little blob on the screen. Even the doctor looked touched, probably more because of them than because of the baby. He must have seen thousands of images like it, although Prompto didn’t understand how anyone could just get used to that. There was something magical about it.

That night he felt like talking to her. He felt a bit stupid, but at the same time, he had seen her, he knew she was there (of course she was… but somehow it felt more real now).

“Hi there,” he muttered against Noctis stomach. He tried to speak quietly because he feared Noctis would laugh at him.

For a moment he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I can’t wait till I get to meet you.”

He wondered why Noctis was so quiet. When he looked up at him, he was asleep, so that explained it. Prompto kept murmuring to the baby for a few more minutes till Ignis and Gladio went to bed.

 

\-----

 

Prompto thought the others were acting funnily. Was it just him, or did they seem a little… secretive? He woke up one morning a week after the ultrasound, and the first thing that seemed off was that Noctis was up before him. And then, when he walked into the living room, they suddenly got really quiet. Prompto hesitated in the doorway for a second, half expecting them to continue where they cut off, but they didn’t.

“Good morning,” Ignis said.

Noctis was suddenly very busy with his phone, and Gladio with his book.

Prompto had tried to write it off as him just overthinking, but later that day Ignis acted strange when Prompto offered to help him with shopping for groceries. He insisted that Prompto should go home first and start dinner. Normally he never asked anyone else to take care of dinner. He was too particular about how it should be done to leave it to any of them. Baffled and a little hurt, Prompto did as Ignis said.

The next morning he woke up without the help of Ignis’ alarm. He wondered why the room was so hot, and then, when he realized the sun already was high up on the sky, he thought that they must have overslept. But when he sat up he realized that he was the only one who had overslept. Why hadn’t they woken him up? Even Noctis had gotten out of bed.

He put on jeans and a t-shirt, and went into the living area. The apartment was empty and quiet. Prompto thought they’d all left, but then the bathroom door opened and Noctis came out wearing Ignis’ bathrobe.

“Where are Ignis and Gladio?” Prompto asked.

“They had to attend to some… stuff. I don’t really know, they didn’t tell me.”

“Why did they leave without me?”

Noctis shrugged. “I guess they wanted to let you sleep in.”

“But I didn’t want to sleep in,” Prompto sighed. “Why have you guys been acting so weird lately?”

“You can’t guess?”

“How could I guess that?” Prompto was getting a bit frustrated now. “You’re avoiding me and leaving me behind and keeping secrets from me. What’s going on?”

Noctis looked puzzled. “Prompto… Did you forget what day it is today?”

“What day? Why does that matter? It’s Wednesday.”

Noctis shook his head. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Forgot what?”

Noctis grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

“That it’s your birthday today.”

His birthday…? Shit! It was the 25th already?!

Noctis chuckled. “You really forgot.”

He looked incredulous. Of course he did. Prompto bet no one had ever forgotten his birthday. How could they? The whole kingdom celebrated it. Prompto had never liked his own birthday because he had never had anyone to celebrate it with. It was just another reminder of his lonely childhood.

“Is that why you guys have been acting so funny?”

Noctis shrugged. “We might have a thing or two planned.”

He let go of Prompto’s hand and took a step away from him.

“I’m supposed to show you your first gift.”

“My… first…?” Prompto had seldom gotten gifts on his birthday as long as he could remember, let alone more than one. “You guys really didn’t need to…”

“Shush,” Noctis said and placed a finger over Prompto’s lips. “This gift is from all of us.”

Suddenly he blushed. “But you have to promise not to laugh.”

“Oookay?”

“Just promise,” Noctis said with a severe look.

“Okay, I promise.”

For a second, Noctis looked down shyly. His hands hovered over the belt of the bathrobe. Then he seemed to come to a decision, and opened it quickly. He slid it off his shoulders and let it pool at the floor.

A thousand thoughts went through Prompto’s head as he watched this unfold. At first he wondered where the gift was and why Noctis was just standing there. Then he started getting an idea, but he thought that it couldn’t be that…? It would be nice with birthday-sex, but he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with the idea that it had to be his birthday before Noctis would have sex with him. But then the robe slid off Noctis shoulders, and all Prompto’s thoughts screeched to a halt.

For a long, long moment he just stared, baffled, his mouth open.

Noctis squirmed under his gaze. He lifted his arms up to fold protectively over his chest.

“I understand if you don’t like it… It’s just… Ignis thought…”

“No, no!” Prompto realized he was unnerving Noctis with his silence. He must have misinterpreted his look of shock and thought that Prompto didn’t like what he saw, when that was the opposite of the truth. He was simply unable to fathom the fact that Noctis was standing there before him half naked, wearing incredibly sexy lingerie.

Prompto coaxed Noctis’ arms away from his chest so that he could see him properly again. The lacy babydoll dress was entirely see-through. It fell nicely over Noctis’ belly and reached him to the top of his thighs. Underneath it he was wearing nothing but white lace panties.

“Say something,” Noctis muttered. “I feel stupid…”

“You look gorgeous,” Prompto said. “Ignis really remembered… He thought I’d like this?”

“He said you couldn’t take your eyes away from the underwear section at the maternity store.”

Prompto blushed a bit.

Noctis smiled. “Want to see the back?”

He was already turning around. Prompto’s gaze flitted over the open back of the babydoll dress, which was held together with a small bow, and down to Noctis’ ass, where his gaze remained. If he had thought that the sight of Noctis in lingerie couldn’t make him harder, he was wrong. The panties formed a heart shape around Noctis’ ass so that the crack of his ass was visible. Two thin straps disappeared down underneath each ass cheek, which meant they were open underneath…

Prompto almost got dizzy from the sudden southward rush of blood. One part of him just wanted to bend Noctis over and relieve the ache in his groin immediately, but another, stronger part of him wanted to touch and kiss and map out Noctis’ body inch by inch. In his indecision, he ended up doing nothing.

Noctis waited. Then, when nothing happened, he looked at Prompto over his shoulder.

“Prom…?”

“I think you might have broken me…”

Noctis chuckled.

Prompto rested his forehead against the back of Noctis’ neck. Then he kissed the skin between his shoulder blades. He ran his hands up Noctis’ sides, over his swelling stomach, then down again till his fingers grazed the silky quality of the panties. He hesitated a bit, then slowly let his hands roam down over Noctis’ nicely rounded ass cheeks, cupped them gently, then, daringly, he moved one hand in between Noctis’ legs. Noctis jutted out his ass so that he pressed against Prompto’s hand. He was still dry, but judging by the way his breathing was getting shallower, he wouldn’t stay that way for long.

Prompto turned him around.

“Thank you.” He caressed Noctis’ cheek. “I love the present. Thank you for putting it on for me.”

Noctis smiled. “As long as it makes you happy.”

Prompto leant closer and kissed him. He ran his hands along Noctis’ bare shoulders and down his arms. Then he loped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Noctis opened his mouth a bit and tilted his head, and slowly the kiss deepened. He reached down and undid Prompto’s pants, and pulled them down along with his boxers. Prompto stepped eagerly out of his clothes.

Noctis’ hand closed around Prompto’s erection. With quick, tight tugs he had him at full attention. Prompto moaned. Noctis broke off the kiss to look down at him. Prompto was panting already. He watched Noctis’ face while he watched him.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Noctis said, his voice much gruffer than usual.

Prompto nodded. They moved over to the mattresses on the floor. Noctis pulled Prompto’s t-shirt off him and watched him appreciatively. Prompto felt his neck and ears turn red. He fought the urge to hide himself behind his hands.

“Don’t act so shy,” Noctis said. “You’ve seen me. Now it’s my turn to look at you.”

He really did seem to appreciate Prompto’s body, if the way his panties tightened was any indication. It made Prompto a little more comfortable.

Noctis sat down on the mattress and looked up at Prompto.

“Where do you want me?”

“Uh…” Prompto kneeled in front of him. “I kinda really want to, um… If you could, like, stand on your hands and knees?”

Noctis grinned mischievously. “Really? That’s kinda… kinky.”

Prompto blushed even more.

“I’m just kidding,” Noctis soothed him. He turned around and, with the most natural ease, kneeled and bent forward so that his ass pointed up. Prompto’s dick throbbed. He had to take a second to try and calm himself a bit so that he didn’t come all over Noctis before he’d even entered him.

He kneeled behind Noctis and hesitantly put his hands on Noctis’ hips.

“Are you… should I just…?”

“Just put it in, Prom.”

Just put it in… Oh god… Here goes nothing.

He was just about to push in when he suddenly came to think of something.

“Noct?”

“Mm?”

“Do you mind if I film this and send it to Ignis and Gladio?”

He felt a small shiver go through Noctis.

His voice was a little thicker when he answered. “No… Go ahead.”

Prompto retrieved his phone and opened the camera with shaky fingers. He took a few deep breaths again and held the camera up so that he got a nice view of Noctis’ backside and his own dick.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he whispered to himself. His heart was doing double flips at the thought of Ignis and Gladio seeing this video.

He started recording.

 

\-----

 

Ignis and Gladio was sitting in the Regalia, on their way back home after buying a present for Prompto, when they both got a message at the same time. Ignis couldn’t look at his phone since he was driving, but he had a feeling that they might have gotten the same message.

Gladio checked his phone, and suddenly labored breathing and soft moans could be heard through the speakers.

The car almost swerved off the road before Ignis managed to regain control.

“What are you watching?” he asked.

“Prompto sent me a video.”

“He sent a _sex_ _video_?”

“Yep.”

Ignis stopped the car on the shoulder of the road. Gladio held his phone up between them so that Ignis could see too. Prompto was the one filming, and he’d chosen an angle that even made Ignis - who wasn’t overly attracted to the more feminine parts of Noctis, and definitely wasn’t very into sexy lingerie for women - feel desire blossom hotly in the pit of his stomach.

Gladio was already palming his cock through his pants as he watched Prompto’s cock move jerkily in and out of Noctis. They could hear both Prompto’s gasps and Noctis’ soft moans. They could only see Noctis’ ass and the lower part of his back, but even so Ignis could see that there was something enticing about the underwear he’d bought him. He had gone to a shop that specialized in lingerie for male omega’s, and had picked out something that he thought would both fit Noctis and suit Prompto’s tastes. He had little to go by when it came to what Prompto preferred, but he could make a guess out from the garments that Prompto had been most interested in in the maternity clothes store.

Noctis had been reluctantly interested when Ignis had proposed his idea to him. He wasn’t very eager to show off his body in the state he was in, but at the same time he had seemed eager to do something pleasing for Prompto.

In the video, Prompto’s breathing was getting shallower, his thrusts were getting sloppier, and the camera was getting more and more unsteady. They could hear Noctis panting too, but other than that he wasn’t making much noise. Then Prompto groaned loudly and pressed Noctis close to him so that his cock disappeared all the way inside of him. Noctis groaned too, louder than before.

And then the video abruptly ended.

“That was quick,” Ignis murmured.

“Yeah… Shame.”

Ignis started the car and threw a look in the side mirror to check if the road was clear.

“Are we leaving already?” Gladio said.

Ignis hesitated with his foot over the gas pedal. “We should get back so we have time to prepare the surprise party.”

“We have a few minutes to spare.”

Gladio placed one hand on Ignis’ arm. Ignis stopped the car again and turned towards him. He didn’t have time to ask what Gladio had in mind before he was leaning over him and pressing their lips together. Ignis wasn’t prepared. He stared at Gladio when he pulled away.

“Too much?” Gladio asked. He looked uncertain.

“No…” Ignis had to remember to breathe. “Just sudden.”

Gladio leant closer and kissed him again, once again in control of the situation. He grabbed Ignis’ waist and pulled him closer so that he was almost half-lying over the section between the seats. The kiss got deeper and hungrier. Ignis had not been prepared for the pure, unrivaled desire that surged through him. He knew that he had a thing for powerful alpha’s, but Gladio had never really lorded his power over anyone and Ignis had gotten so used to him that he’d kinda forgotten how powerful he was.

He had gotten a small taste of it during Gladio’s rut. Usually, when two alpha’s shared the same omega, the strongest of them would take the leading position. This didn’t mean that they had to be strongest physically, but had more to do with power of will. It usually wasn’t plainly visible who was the leader until certain situations arose, like the omega’s heat or one of their ruts. Ignis had felt it during Gladio’s rut. Gladio hadn’t forced him into anything, but Ignis had felt that he wanted to give Gladio space, that he even wanted to be controlled by him. He felt it again now, how Gladio’s strength and decisiveness almost turned his core into a hot, molten mess. How he wanted to be possessed by that strength. He realized he wanted Gladio to mark him.

He pushed Gladio away and sat up very stiffly in his seat.

He could sense Gladio’s puzzled look even though he wasn’t looking at him.

“We don’t really have time,” Ignis said. He straightened his shirt and pressed his thumb to his swollen lips for a second, before he started the car.

Gladio sat back in his seat and said nothing.

The silence stretched and became uncomfortable as they drove.

“If you don’t want me,” Gladio said. “Then that’s fine. But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lead me on.”

“That’s not why I…” Ignis’ hands clenched around the wheel. He wished he could look at Gladio but he didn’t dare take his eyes off the road. “I just need some time to think about it.”

Gladio just grunted.

Ignis didn’t know how to explain what had happened. He wasn’t even entirely sure what it meant yet. He wished there was some way to express this to Gladio, but he could find no words that could describe it better than he already had. So he remained silent.

 

\-----

 

Prompto flopped down next to Noctis. He was a bit embarrassed that he’d come so fast. The whole video part had made it all so much more exciting.

Noctis rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Prompto. He reached down to touch his cock, but Prompto stopped him.

“Wait… I’ll do it.” He rolled over onto his side too. “Or, if you want, I could…” He blushed a bit. “If you give me a few minutes, I can…”

Noctis arched both eyebrows. “So fast?”

Prompto nodded. He might be bad at holding back, but he had an amazing refractory period.

“How are you gonna keep me entertained in the meantime?” Noctis asked. He looked up at Prompto through his lashes.

Prompto flashed him a grin. “Don’t worry about that. Just a sec…”

He hurried to send the video to Gladio and Ignis. Then he put the phone down and scooted closer to Noctis. He slid his hand down Noctis abdomen to his cock.

“Where do you want me?”

Noctis took his hand, encircled his middle and ring finger and pressed them to the slick opening behind his balls. They slid in easily.

“I want to show you something,” Noctis said.

He turned over onto his back so that Prompto could reach easier.

“Push all the way inside.”

Prompto did as instructed. His fingers easily slid in to the last knuckle.

“Like this?” He could already feel his dick stir.

“Yeah. Now, curl your fingers…”

“You mean… Like this?”

“No, more… Don’t be afraid to… Ah!”

“There?”

Prompto watched Noctis’ face intently. He moved his fingers and pressed gently at first and then with more force, until Noctis’ eyelids fluttered.

“Move them in and out… like you do… when you fuck me…” Noctis panted.

Prompto’s dick jolted. He was already starting to get his erection back. Noctis noticed too. He palmed him gently.

“Ready?”

Prompto nodded. He slid on top of Noctis and entered him smoothly. He held still for a moment in an attempt to draw his focus a bit away from his dick. He stared down into Noctis’ eyes. Noctis reached up and placed his hands against his cheeks.

“Can you aim towards…?”

Prompto nodded. He tried. He rolled his hips in a way that he hoped would do something for Noctis.

Noctis let out a tight groan. This was different than just a few minutes ago. Noctis almost hadn’t made a sound, but now… He almost curled up around Prompto, trying to hook his legs up so that he could angle his hips in just the right way. Prompto tried to help him by putting one hand under his ass.

“Yes…” Noctis moaned.

His enthusiasm almost startled Prompto. He put even more attention into each thrust of his hips.

“Oh… oh… right… there…” Noctis panted. He had both hands buried in Prompto’s hair. Prompto fucked him harder, and harder, and Noctis held on tighter, tensed against him, arched up, and… with a deep moan, he came.

Prompto became acutely aware of his own body, and his own shallow breathing, and the groans he made with each thrust.

“Noct…” he groaned and clutched Noctis tighter. “Noct, I’m… I…”

He buried his face in Noctis’ shoulder and tensed hard against his body as he came. Slowly, he slumped down until he was sprawled on top of Noctis. Noctis unwound underneath him. His legs dropped to the mattress, and the fingers that had grasped Prompto’s head so desperately just a few seconds ago started stroking him gently.

Prompto rolled off him and remained lying on his side for another few glorious minutes.

“That was good,” he murmured.

“Mm…”

Prompto opened his eyes a bit to watch Noctis. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Prompto had seldom felt this satisfied after sex. He had always had performance issues. He managed to get it up and could hold out for a while, but he usually came too early. For the first time he actually felt that he had left his partner satisfied, and because of that he felt more satisfied too.

He hated to think about all those one-night stands that he’d had that had turned out either humiliating or unfulfilling (and still he had kept doing it to himself…). Noctis was different than that. Prompto didn’t know if he just came really easily or if it perhaps had something to do with the chemistry between them, but he made Prompto feel accomplished. Worthy. Even good.

Not as good as Ignis and his magical dick, or Gladio and that huge cock of his that practically made people come just from looking at it, but definitely not bad.

Shit… all this thinking about dicks was making him hard again.

Noctis chuckled. They were lying close enough that he felt it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I was just thinking…” Prompto muttered.

They were quiet for a while.

“I kinda want to see Ignis naked,” Prompto admitted.

Noctis hummed in agreement. “Lately he hasn’t been very interested in sleeping with me,” he admitted. “I think it is the pregnancy. I guess he might be a little too gay to appreciate the way I look right now.”

Although he tried to sound unaffected, Prompto could hear that he was a bit hurt.

“Are you sure Ignis feels that way? We’ve all been stressed out lately. Maybe he just hasn’t had the energy for it?”

“No. He looks at you and Gladio differently. You haven’t noticed those heated glances he gives you?”

“Me? No… I don’t think he looks at me that way.”

Noctis snorted. “Trust me, he does.”

Prompto blushed. He had to admit, he liked the idea that Ignis watched him. He wanted to catch him doing it, to see how desire looked on him. He bet it looked good.

Noctis nodded off, and then Prompto dozed for a while too, but were roused when Ignis and Gladio came back. Then they were rushed out of the house with the lame explanation that they needed to buy eggs… as if Gladio and Ignis hadn’t been away long enough to shop for groceries. But Prompto humored them. He was starting to get a little excited about it all. A surprise party, just for him. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Noctis kept dragging out their shopping trip, but Prompto didn’t ask questions. An hour had passed before they returned to the apartment. By that time, a delicious dinner was waiting for them, and after that a cake. And lastly, another present. This time it was something Prompto had wanted for ages: new equipment for his camera.

“You didn’t need to…” He stammered. “It must have been expensive.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ignis said.

Prompto hugged them all. This was definitely the best birthday he had ever had.

 

 


	13. Wherein... whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get really mixed feelings about this story. Is it worth continuing it? It's not much left of it and I've been really determined to finish it at all costs until now... But I'm struggling to get the words down even though I know what scenes I need to write. It's like I've just lost my passion for it. Do you guys want to see it through to the end even if it I might end up cutting and shortening scenes? I'd love to hear what you think. I think I need some input to know if this thing is worth continuing. 
> 
> About this chapter: I'm realizing I have more of a thing for gladnoct than I thought... Also, some ignoct cuddles.

 

The next three months passed so quickly that Prompto hardly had time to collect himself. Noctis’ stomach grew in record time. Suddenly he was unable to hide it anymore. He took to wearing Ignis’ biggest shirts and nothing else but briefs beneath because he couldn’t be bothered to put anything on since no one was there to see him anyway. And that was true, since Prompto, Ignis and Gladio hardly were home anymore. It was also much more difficult for Noctis to leave the apartment now, so it wasn’t like he often needed to care about what he wore.

They hated to leave Noctis alone so often, but they made sure that they weren’t farther away than if he called them they could come back within an hour. In addition he was set up with a midwife that could talk him through things if something should happen. They had talked about one of them staying behind with Noct during the day, but he was still far enough from his due day that they had decided he could safely be alone. That changed, though, when they came home one evening to find Noct curled up on their bed on top of a pile of their clothes.

Prompto didn’t understand what was going on, but apparently Ignis did.

“Oh, Noct…”

Ignis went over and gently woke Noctis up.

“It’s a nervous habit for omega’s when they feel vulnerable,” Gladio said, as though he’d read Prompto’s mind. Most probably, he saw the puzzled look on his face.

“We’ve left him alone too much so he’s trying to use our scents as a way to anchor himself.”

Ignis and Noctis were talking quietly. Gladio and Prompto went into the living room in order not to crowd them.

“What should we do?” Prompto asked. “Is it safe to leave him alone?”

“I suppose we could get by taking on the hunts two and two, at least if we take the easier hunts. Then one of us can stay here with Noct during the day. That’d probably help a lot. We could rotate.”

Prompto liked that idea. One whole day at home with Noctis sounded great. Besides, he needed some time off from running himself ragged in the blistering heat.

“How do you know so much about omega biology?” Prompto asked.

He’d been wondering about that for a while. Both Ignis and Gladio seemed extremely well versed in omega biology.

“I had an omega girlfriend for a while,” Gladio said. “And Iris is an omega. Aside from that, both Ignis and I had to know enough about omega’s to ensure that we could be as much help as possible for Noctis.”

Ignis and Noctis joined them. Noctis had adorably ruffled bed-hair and looked like a confused kitten. Gladio proposed the idea for Noctis and Ignis. Ignis nodded. He had thought about the same thing. Noctis was thankful if just one of them could stay with him.

Noctis slumped down into the couch with a sigh. Then he groaned and rubbed his belly. Prompto snuck over to him. He knew that Noctis did that when the baby was kicking. Sometimes he made a slightly different sound, like a breathy hiss. That meant he was having one of those fake contractions that almost scared all of them half to death when they first appeared a couple of weeks ago.

Prompto slid his hands under the loose shirt and placed them against Noctis’ bump. He felt the baby move there and it never failed to make him almost giddy with happiness. He rested his cheek against Noctis’ stomach. He couldn’t wait to get to see their daughter.

 

\-----

 

Gladio was the first one to stay home with Noctis. The second they were done with breakfast (or, lunch in Gladio’s case), Noctis snuck over to Gladio where he was lounging on the sofa, and not so subtly slid his hand down across his stomach and down to the top of his pants. Gladio looked surprised.

“I haven’t had sex for months,” Noctis said in retaliation to the look.

Gladio pulled Noctis closer.

“Sorry. I didn’t expect you to be so forward.”

Noctis looked affronted and Gladio hurried to add, “I like it. I just didn’t expect it.”

Noctis stood and took Gladio’s hand. He led him to the bedroom.

“Wow, you really are all business…”

Noctis didn’t feel like sharing the information that he’d been raging horny for the past month or so, and despite having so many potential bed partners around him, they were all too tired to react to his advances. Either that, or they simply weren’t around. They’d been coming home later and later in the evening for the past month.

He pushed Gladio down on the bed, shimmied out of his briefs, and sat down astride Gladio’s hips.

He felt annoyed that Gladio was so slow that he hadn’t even opened his pants yet.

“Clothes off,” he ordered.

Gladio looked equally impressed and turned on.

Noctis pounced on his cock the second it was free, and jerked him off almost with reverie. He even scooted backwards a bit so he could lean down and lick it… just to feel how it tasted. Gladio groaned.

Once Gladio was hard enough, Noctis scooted back up and positioned himself to take in the thick cock. It stung.

“We haven’t been doing this often enough,” he grunted.

His body felt heavy and uncooperative. Maybe this position wasn’t the best. He slid off Gladio’s cock and sat down on his abdomen.

“Yeah, I’m not about to take the blame for that,” Gladio said.

“Really? So you aren’t the one who, two weeks ago, complained about being too tired to even get a boner?”

Gladio shrugged. “I _was_ really tired that day.”

“And every other day this last month.”

“Fine… So maybe I should take he blame for it.”

Gladio put his hands on Noctis’ hips and rocked him gently back and forth. Noctis relished in the feeling of his cock trapped between their stomachs.

“Wanna try again?” Gladio asked.

Noct scooted back and raised himself up on his knees. Gladio held his own cock steady while Noctis eased down on it. It took a few minutes of slow stroking, gentle nudging, and soothing hands before Noctis managed to take him in with ease. He rocked slowly back and forth until he felt more comfortable with the girth. Then he positioned himself in the way that felt best and started rocking.

He was less self-aware now than he would have been just half a year ago. Maybe it was the pregnancy (it certainly chipped away at his pride), or maybe he was just getting more comfortable with the whole relationship-thing. Either way, he barely felt self-aware as he rode Gladio to his own completion.

Gladio just held his hips and bucked up in him when they found their rhythm. He didn’t come. When Noctis slipped off him he was as hard as before.

“Just wait… wait…” Noctis murmured. “I can take another round. Just be gentle at first…”

“Sideways?” Gladio asked.

“Okay…”

Gladio slipped over him and laid down behind him. Then he eased gently into Noctis and set a tender pace interspersed with kisses on Noctis’ shoulder, back and neck. He moved slowly and made sure he didn’t let Noctis come too soon. Noctis was putty in his hands long before Gladio let him come. Gladio loved hearing his breath hitch witch each well-placed thrust, and the soft, whiny groans that he started making when he was starting to get close to coming.

Gladio finally let them both come. He groaned into the back of Noctis’ sweaty neck and enjoyed the way Noctis squeezed his hand as he came. Afterwards they fell into a sated doze and by the time Ignis and Prompto came back home they were sleepily cuddling.

 

\-----

 

The next day Ignis stayed at home, but despite Noctis’ best efforts he just wanted to cuddle. Or, first he wanted to work. Then he wanted to cuddle. Noctis just wanted to fuck. He wondered what would happen if he went straight to the point and put his hand down Ignis’ pants. He was seriously considering it.

They were lying on the couch, propped up on some pillows. Ignis was reading a book while Noctis was trying to distract himself in Kings Knight. When that didn’t work out anymore, he dropped his phone on the floor, and just stared at Ignis.

“Is there something on my face?” Ignis asked calmly, not taking his eyes from the book.

“Are you not attracted to me anymore?” Noctis asked.

Ignis suddenly lost all interest in the book.

“Why would you think so?”

“I’ve been trying to rope you into sex the whole day, but you just keep cock blocking me with books and detergents.”

“The apartment needed cleaning,” Ignis said. “And I simply wanted to relax with a good book for once. I don’t get in much reading elsewise.”

“So you still find me attractive?”

“Of course.”

“Then let’s have sex when you’re done reading.”

Ignis sighed. “Not today, Noct. I’m not in the mood.”

Noctis sat up. “Let’s be honest, Iggy. If Prompto had asked you the same thing, would you still have said no?”

Ignis hesitated for a second. “Noct…”

“Don’t ‘Noct’ me! I just want you to be honest. I understand if you’re not attracted to this body, I mean, it must be pretty revolting to you.”

Ignis sat up too. His voice had a stern edge to it when he spoke. “What are you saying? I would never feel that way about you. I love you, Noct, with everything that you are. Even more so for the child you carry.”

Noctis stared at Ignis. He felt his cheeks color and looked away.

Ignis had used the L-word… To Noctis that was a pretty big deal, but to Ignis it seemed to fall naturally. Suddenly, Noctis felt petty for having doubted Ignis’ feelings for him.

“Noct…” Ignis touched his shoulder. “Right now I might not find your body as arousing as I used to, but that does not mean that I love you any less. And I wasn’t lying when I said that I’m not in the mood right now. It’s been a trying week and I sorely need some time to wind down. But perhaps you’d rather have just Gladio or Prompto with you from now on, taking that into consideration…?”

“No.” Noctis turned around and tried to hug Ignis, but it turned out kinda awkward with his gigantic belly in the way. He wriggled around in an attempt to find a good position, and Ignis did his best to accommodate him.

“If what you want to do is cuddle, we’ll cuddle,” Noctis muttered.

Ignis kept reading his book, one hand caressing Noctis’ back. Noctis soon fell asleep on his arm.

 

\-----

 

That evening the ultrasound was brought up, and Prompto suddenly came to think of something.

“Hey… You never explained why you used my name at the doctor’s.”

“Ah…” Ignis shoved his glasses up on his nose. “About that… Prompto, I meant to tell you sooner, but I must admit I simply forgot about it. It was a spur of the moment idea I had as Noct was pressed for a name to give to the doctor. I figured we could use your name instead of Noctis’ because it would make the back-up story more plausible.”

“… The back-up story?”

Ignis cleared his throat. He looked unusually ill at ease. “Yes. Just let me make it clear that this plan is not set in stone. It is something I came up with on the go and which I haven’t had the time to put much more thought into. I mean to breach the subject to you, but… well, as I said the plan is just an idea as of yet.”

“What plan?”

“In the eyes of the public, it might be necessary to hide the fact that this child is Noctis’, especially since he’s supposed to marry Luna.”  
Prompto couldn’t help it. He flinched.

Ignis continued. “The most plausible explanation would involve one or more of us as the parent. Since neither Gladio nor I can pass as omega’s, the choice fell on you… But that is only if you agree to it, of course.”

Prompto gaped. “But… But I’m not an omega…”

“Many omega’s pass as beta’s if they’re on suppressants.”

“Oh…” The magnitude of the plan was finally dawning on him. “Oh.”

“I understand if you’re not comfortable with it, and I should have asked before using your name, but this plan is undeniably the best bet we have.”

Prompto wanted to ask what happened to them when Noctis married. What happened to the baby? Would Noctis ever see it again? Would _they_ ever see Noctis again?

What was happening here?!

But he didn’t ask any of those things. He just nodded. Because he knew that no one had any better answers to those questions than he did.

 

\-----

 

The days passed in a muddled mess. A strange sort of tension that had been slowly rising between them was starting to become almost palpable. It wasn’t necessarily a bad kind of tension. Noctis had observed it for a while. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio were giving each other heated glances behind each other’s back more and more often, but no one did anything about it. Noctis noticed every meaningful look and ‘casual’ touch (he had a lot of time on his hands so he was starting to notice these things), and it aggravated him that they couldn’t figure out what they wanted.

Surprisingly, it was Ignis who brought attention to it first.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered one evening. He must have noticed the way Gladio ‘discreetly’ put his arm on the back of the couch behind Prompto. “We all know that we want each other, we’re all consenting adults, we all have needs, but we can’t seem to get around to anything because we never talk about it.”

Noctis, Prompto and Gladio exchanged glances.

Ignis pressed the tips of his pointer and middle finger to his temple.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stand it any longer. It’s time to speak honestly.” He held their gazes, one by one. “I’ll start. I wish to have a romantic relationship with all of you, and I dare say that I think you do too, but it is not wise to take these things for granted so I haven’t risked making any advances. Up until now I suppose we have been trying to figure ourselves out, especially you Prompto.”

Prompto’s face got bright pink.

“I’ve seen how you have struggled with everything, but I daresay you seem more confident with it all now.”

Prompto gave him a feeble smile and a small nod.

“Maybe we needed this time to figure ourselves out,” Ignis continued, “But now I think it is about time we decided how far we are going with this.”

He locked eyes with each one of them again, and looked proud to see the determination in their faces. No one seemed insecure about what Ignis was proposing. No one looked like they wanted to turn back.

“First off,” Ignis said, “I think we need a verbal confirmation from everyone to decide that we’re all attracted enough to each other that we wish to go forth with a physical relationship that involves all of us.”

He looked at Noctis first. 

“What, are you asking me? Hell, yeah, of course I do.”

Prompto was next. He squirmed a bit.

“I’d like to… yeah, I’d… with all of you…” He blushed crimson.

Ignis touched his hand lightly and gave him an encouraging smile. “You’re sure?”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, one hundred percent.”

Ignis looked at Gladio last.

Gladio grunted. “Of course I’m sure.” His eyes bored into Ignis’. “But are you?”

Ignis nodded. His gaze didn’t waver from Gladio’s for a second. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I am.”

The silence that followed felt refreshing, like a soft breeze had just cleared the air in the room. Everyone felt a little less tense.

“Then…” Prompto wrung his hands in his lap. “Where do we go from here?”

“Good question,” Ignis said. “I have already given it a good deal of thought. Our major concern is how we make sure everyone have what he needs at any given time. It might seem easy to manage to satisfy everyone with four of us, but we have already proved that we are incapable of it. The biggest issue for my part is that I don’t know if all of you are okay with me picking only one of you and how we go about doing it when it comes to privacy and the needs of the two others.”

“It would have been nice with two bedrooms,” Noctis said.

“That would indeed have been ideal. But we don’t have that luxury.”

“Either way,” Gladio said. “Why should we split up? I can’t think of anything hotter than having all three of you around me at the same time.”

“I suppose we could just ask,” Noctis said. “If one of us wants something, we’ll just say what we want, and then we’ll just try to figure it out from there.”

“I suppose that’s the simplest way to go about it,” Ignis said. “We’ll just have to deal with any potential issues when, or if, they emerge.”

Prompto nodded. “Right… Open dialog. Gotcha.”

Ignis sighed and leant back.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, there’s something else I’d like to talk about.”

He looked up at Noctis. “The birth.”

Noctis flinched.

“We need to talk about this,” Ignis said. “It’s important that we prepare well.”

“I know,” Noctis grumbled.

Noctis had tried to think about it as little as possible, but as the due date approached fast, he was starting to feel nervous.

“I’ll talk with you about how we should arrange it to the best for you later. We’ll have to involve the midwife too.”

Noctis swallowed a sigh. He knew they needed to do this. He had been prepared for this before, of course, with breathing exercises and… very vivid explanations about what to expect… but for the most part he tried not to think so much of it.

“But we need to think of buying supplies for the baby,” Ignis continued. “I’ve been setting aside money for it. I assume that I’ll have to take the responsibility for that too.”

He looked at Noctis, who shrugged.

“I shouldn’t go outside,” he said, which was true enough.

Ignis nodded. He had known this already, but he probably wanted to make sure that Noctis didn’t actually want to do it. 

“Then I’ll need someone to come with me,” he said.

“Oh!” Prompto sat up. “Me, me! I’ll go!”

Gladio chuckled. “Calm down, no one is gonna fight you on it.”

“Don’t buy any crazy chocobo-themed clothes or something like that,” Noctis said.

Prompto made to playfully shove him, but then he suddenly reigned himself in with a glance at Noctis’ stomach.

“I’m not made out of china,” Noctis said, and shoved Prompto to make a point.

Prompto shoved him back but accidentally slapped his chest. Noctis groaned and curled a protective arm around his sore and sensitive breasts.

“Shit!” Prompto panicked. “I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…!”

Noctis managed a hoarse chuckle. “Anywhere but there, Prompto. Literally anywhere.”

 

 


	14. Wherein something wonderful happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it took some time putting this chapter together. I got a lot of inspiration to write after all the lovely comments on the last chapter (thank you so much!), but all of the inspiration went into the two next chapters... This chapter was hellish to get out, and it's heavily shortened because of that. I had planned to include more events, like the development of Gladio and Ignis' relationship, and maybe some Promnis, but I just had to scrap all that in favor for finishing the chapter this century... 
> 
> The childbirth takes up almost the entire chapter, so if that isn't your cup of tea, then you've been warned.

 

Noctis woke up for the fifth time that night. At least it felt that way. She was kicking again. He groaned and sat up with difficulty. It felt like he was a whale attempting to move on land. And now he had to pee again too. He wobbled to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. By the time he was done, his baby had calmed down again.

He’d thought about a name for her many times, but he couldn’t think of anything. He wasn’t the best at this name-thing. Prompto had come with suggestions, but they hadn’t felt right to Noctis. He knew Prompto was just really excited about all this, but that still didn’t mean he was going to call his baby Coco or Angel.

He went back to bed and attempted to find a good position and hopefully get a few more hours of shut-eye.

 

\-----

 

Noctis had taken to keeping an eye on the other three, and lately he’d especially watched Gladio and Ignis with interest. They’d taken to talking quietly together when Prompto and Noctis was out of hearing range or busy with something else. He was curious as to what they were talking about. Once he saw Gladio lean in like he wanted to kiss Ignis, but Ignis had turned his cheek to him.

“Where are the others?” Noctis asked one morning when he came out of the bedroom to find only Prompto present, although this was the day off for all of them.

“Went out to buy groceries,” Prompto murmured. His eyes were riveted on his phone.

Noctis waddled over to the couch and sat down next to Prompto. “Do you think they’re acting weird lately?”

Prompto shrugged. “No. Why?”

“I’ve seen them trying to talk in private a lot. Looks like Gladio is interested in something more.”

“Really?”

Noctis propped up a pillow on the arm of the couch and plopped his feet into Prompto’s lap.

“Massage me,” he said with his cutest pout.

Prompto sighed. He massaged one of Noctis feet while he still played Kings Knight on his phone.

“Not there,” Noctis murmured. “Ouch… You’re doing it wrong.”

Prompto lifted his hand in surrender. “I give up. Get Ignis to do it.”

“But Ignis isn’t here…”

Just then, Gladio and Ignis came back.

They unpacked the groceries and Ignis made them lunch, and then Gladio and Prompto went for a run while Ignis stayed home to give Noctis his much longed for foot massage.

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked.

“Except for the fact that every position is a pain and that it feels like my cervix is getting crushed, I’m fine.”

Ignis gave him an understanding smile and kept massaging him. It felt heavenly. Ignis was really good at this kind of thing.

“Noct… Gladio and I have been talking…”

Noctis perked his head up. “Yeah?”

“We thought… we wanted to try to take our relationship further.”

“That’s great!”

Ignis’ smile was a little quivery. “I suppose… It’s been a long while since I… but I do want to do it.”

Noctis was glad. He wanted nothing more than to see his entire pack happy together. If the romantic feelings were mutual between all of them, that was just a huge bonus.

 

\-----

 

“How’s my little girl doing in there?” Gladio murmured and kissed Noctis’ bump.

Ignis looked over the edge of the book he was reading. “We need to decided on a name for her.”

Gladio caressed Noctis naked stomach, pushing up the shirt he was wearing. Noctis was leaning back against a pillow. They were all lying on their makeshift bed, Prompto on one side of Noctis, Gladio on the other, and Ignis on Gladio’s other side.

Prompto propped his chin up on his arms. “I’ve been trying to come with suggestions.”

“What about you guys?” Noctis asked Gladio and Ignis. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“I’ve thought of a few names,” Ignis admitted. “Aurora and Ava are the ones I like the best.”

“I think Viola is a beautiful name,” Gladio said.

“I have thought of some new names,” Prompto said. “Sage, or Stella.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Noctis said. “Let’s vote over it. Choose the name you like best so we only have three names to choose between.”

The three names they ended up choosing between were Ava, Viola and Sage. Ava got three votes, since Prompto jumped ships in the end, but even Gladio agreed it was a good choice.

“Are we decided, then?” Noctis asked. He ran a hand over his stomach. “Ava.”

 

\-----

 

Prompto woke up when Noctis slipped in between him and Gladio in the middle of the night.

“Are you okay?” Prompto murmured. “You’ve been to the bathroom, like, ten times already.”

“I’m fine. Just achy.”

Prompto fell asleep again and woke up a while later to see Noctis shake Ignis’ shoulder.

“Ignis,” Noctis hissed.

Gladio woke up too.

“What is it?” Ignis murmured.

“I think it has started.”

Suddenly Prompto was one hundred percent awake. He sat up with a jolt. Ignis sat up too.

“You’re in labor?”

Before Noctis could do more than nod, Ignis was firing away new questions at him.

“How are you feeling? Are the contractions regular? Did your water break?”

All while he was typing away on his phone.

Then he was on the phone with the midwife, who told them all to take it easy and wait till the contractions were regular. Prompto couldn’t believe that she was so calm.

“Are we just gonna wait?”

“What did you expect?” Noctis asked as he calmly made himself a cozy nest of pillows and blankets. “That she’d run over here and press the baby out of me?”

Prompto didn’t know what he’d expected. Not that everyone should be taking it so calmly, at least.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Gladio asked and yawned.

“Sure,” Noctis said. “Get some sleep while you can.”

Gladio went back to sleep, while Ignis went to the kitchen and apparently handled his nervousness with some late night cooking. Prompto didn’t complain when he and Noctis half an hour later was treated to a delicious meal. They ate in the living room. There seemed to be nothing wrong with Noctis’ appetite, although he paused at times with a pained expression on his face as a contraction hit him.

“You can just go back to bed, if you want to,” Noctis said when Prompto for the third time nervously asked how he was doing.

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep now.”

He waited up with Noctis, never moving from his side. He didn’t realize he was hovering until Noctis snapped at him. Then he started pacing instead. Ignis handed him a cup of warm chocolate, and it calmed him a bit.

The hours ticked by. Noctis’ contractions got steadily more intense and regular. Then the midwife finally arrived and Noctis got hooked up to an IV and buried himself under a pile of blankets and pillows on top of the mattresses in the bedroom. The only thing that alerted them to his presence was the occasional groans.

Apparently it was normal for omegas to want to hide in a snug, cozy place during labor. No one tried to get him out from under there, and for a long while nothing happened except for Ignis putting a hand in under the blankets to soothe Noctis when he sounded pained.

The waiting was the worst part, Prompto decided. He’d never imagined that it’d take so long. At times the midwife would check Noctis with a Doppler or coax him into letting her check how much he’d dilated. He wasn’t very eager to let her, and by the sounds he made, it sounded like it hurt.

At one point Prompto got talking to the midwife.

“Omega’s are often better at giving birth than others,” she said. “I specialize on omega births, and they are often both shorter and less prone to complications.”

Hearing that was an extreme relief.

“Is he doing okay?” he asked.

“He’s doing fine. Six centimeters dilated last I checked, and no signs of any complications.”

After a while, Noctis seemed to be in increasingly more pain, and Prompto found that what he’d thought was already bad definitely could get worse. He was not prepared for the helplessness he felt as Noctis slowly was rendered immobile with pain.

“Breathe, baby,” Ignis kept telling Noctis during his contractions. “Remember to breathe… Look at me… Breathe in… and out…”

Gladio tried to massage his back to relieve some of the pain, but Noctis just moaned in pain and pushed him away. He didn’t like to be touched. He was constantly nudged into going to the toilet to pee, or into ingesting small amounts of liquid, but he was generally unwilling to do any of it. Ignis somehow managed to coax him into it, though.

“I don’t want to do this,” Noctis sobbed at one point.

Prompto slipped out of the room and sought refuge in the living room. This was torture. Listening to Noctis… seeing him like that. He wished there was anything he could do, but he stood there powerless. Ignis and Gladio seemed to know their place, know what they could do. Prompto just felt superfluous.

Gladio found him a little later, curled up on the couch and trying to drown out the groans with music. Gladio kneeled on the floor and pulled one of the buds out of his ear.

“How’re you holding up?”

Prompto shrugged and tried to smile convincingly. “I’m just taking a break.”

“It’s understandable if you feel a bit overwhelmed.”

Prompto blushed. “It’s the sounds that get to me… He’s in so much pain…”

“It passes,” Gladio said, and stroked Prompto’s cheek. “And the payoff will make it all worth it.”

Just then another agonized groan was heard.

“I need to get back in there,” Gladio said.

Prompto tried to distract himself for a while longer, but he couldn’t help but feel that he should make himself useful somehow. He decided he’d bring Gladio and Ignis some food. Ignis hadn’t taken any breaks since it all started. He’d probably like some ebony.

Noctis was kneeling in front of Gladio when Prompto poked his head inside the bedroom. Noctis was clutching Gladio’s upper arms like his life depended on it. His eyes were scrunched shut and he was taking shallow, frenzied breaths.

Prompto hesitated by the door, but Ignis spotted him and waved him over.

“I was just about to go look for you.”

Prompto kneeled next to Ignis. Ignis’ hair was mussed, and his shirt was a little wrinkled. He had something that looked like blood on one shirtsleeve. Noctis rested his forehead against Gladio’s chest. The midwife sat behind Noctis, her latex-gloved hand between his legs.

“She’s almost out,” Ignis said. “If you come around here… you can see the top of her head.”

“N-no thanks.”

Ignis saw the distress in his eyes and didn’t push it.

Gladio hooked his arms under Noctis’ armpits to hold him up. He sagged a bit in Gladio’s hold, like he barely had the power to hold himself up.

“Push!” the midwife said. “That’s good, you’re doing good!”

Noctis screamed, but this time Prompto was too curious to let it deter him. One part of him wanted to look, wanted to be there to help his child into the world, but a much stronger part of him feared what he’d see.

“She’s crowning,” the midwife said. “You’re almost there. One more push.”

Noctis whimpered, but then, with a last, huge effort he pushed once more.

“I’ve got her,” the midwife said. “Just one last effort. That’s good. She’s out.”

Noctis nearly collapsed into Gladio’s arms. Prompto was staring at the wriggling little human being in the midwife’s arms. She wrapped the baby into a blanket, drying off the worst of the blood and fluids.

Why wasn’t the baby crying? Prompto thought. Why wasn’t she making any noise?

The midwife handed the little bundle over to Ignis, who looked almost a little perplexed as he accepted it, before she went to work on Noctis.

“Lay him down,” she told Gladio.

Prompto moved closer to Ignis and looked over his shoulder. He stared at the tiny, wrinkled little face snuggled into the blanket. The little face grimaced, and Prompto realized that she was going to start wailing half a second before she started.

“Where is she?” Noctis asked. “Give her to me.”

Ignis moved closer to him and placed the baby on his chest.

The blissed out smile on Noctis’ face made Prompto realize that everything was going to be fine. He felt the tension he’d been holding seep out of his body. He was about ready to collapse on the bed next to Noctis.

Ava stopped crying and just laid twitching and grimacing on Noctis’ chest. She was visibly trying to get accustomed to the new sensations. It was touching to see. Prompto felt tears start to collect in his eyes, and tried to blink them away. He met Noctis’ gaze and for a second they exchanged a look that brimmed with the joy that they both felt in that moment.

It was a bit crowded around Noctis, with all three of them hovering around him and the midwife between his legs, trying to wipe up the worst of the blood. But none of them seemed to mind, Ava least of all.

Gladio was crying too. He kissed Noctis, again and again, and couldn’t stop grinning at him, at Ava, and at Ignis and Prompto.

Ignis moved up the bed next to Noctis. His face was a picture of wonder. Noctis caressed his cheek when he leant closer to gently caress Ava’s tiny head.

Prompto moved closer, leant on his elbows, and rested his head on one hand. He caressed Ava’s back. He was almost afraid to touch her. It felt like she could break so easily. She seemed like something out of a dream, like she could be gone if he closed his eyes for too long.

The midwife hadn’t asked any questions about their arrangement when she arrived, and she didn’t ask any now either. She was probably used to deliveries with two or more fathers, since she specialized on omega’s.

Ava twitched and whined softly. Then she moved like she wanted to scoot upwards. Noctis touched her almost hesitantly. He looked unsure what to do.

“She might want to nurse,” the midwife said.

“Already?”

“It’s actually a good thing to start as soon as possible, since she’s more aware right now.”

Noctis tried to help her into position.

“Time to find out if these really work,” he muttered.

Ava took her time finding the nipple, and when she finally did she didn’t latch on at first. But then she finally seemed to get it because she latched like she was glued to it on and calmly set to nurse.

Noctis looked like he was close to tears.

“This is so surreal,” he whispered, but he was smiling. “Oh god…” He caressed her head. “She’s so tiny.”

Everything sort of stopped up around them. Prompto was only vaguely aware of the midwife close by. He didn’t really care how long he sat there, watching Ava, then Noctis and the other two, and then Ava again, marveling at how it was possible to be so happy, and completely forgetting about the distress he’d felt only a short time ago.

 

\-----

 

“Can I hold her?”

Noctis laughed. “You don’t have to ask.”

After cutting the umbilical cord and delivering the placenta, Noctis had rested a bit while Ava was handed over to the midwife for weighting and whatever else it was midwives did. Then he went and took a shower, but he was barely gone for a few minutes, just enough to wash and change clothes. Ignis was in the kitchen making them some food and Gladio had said he needed some fresh air. Prompto had a feeling he needed some time to himself. His eyes had looked suspiciously wet.

Prompto picked Ava up from the bed and cradled her in his arms. She was wearing a lilac one-piece and a small cap. Her tiny hands opened and clenched, and her eyes were still closed. He scooted up the mattress and laid down next to Noctis, who was resting against two pillows.

“Are you okay?” Prompto said.

Noctis was dressed in one of those shirts that could open in the front for easy access when nursing.

Noctis smiled. “A little sore and tired, but otherwise fine.”

He looked content and happy.

“She’s wonderful,” Prompto murmured, staring fondly down at Ava.

“Yeah.”

Prompto kept staring at her. “I think she’s asleep,” he whispered.

He got no answer from Noctis. When he looked up he found that he was asleep as well.

 

\-----

 

They were quiet during dinner, but it was a nice kind of silence. They’d left Noctis and Ava to sleep. The two of them needed it. Prompto wanted to say a lot of things, but he couldn’t collect himself enough to express his floating, blissed thoughts. They didn’t do much else that day except fawning over Ava every time she was awake. Noctis, expert at sleeping as he was, had no problem napping between each time she fed. Which also meant that he was the only one who wasn’t pale and drawn the next morning after having woken up at least four times during the night to distressed whimpering and crying. Noctis slept so firmly that he didn’t hear the first, subtle warning signs that Ava was awake. Ignis was usually the first one to wake up, so he was in a bad mood the next morning. He’d always been in desperate need for his beauty sleep.

He and Gladio were supposed to go on a hunt that day, but Prompto offered to go in Ignis’ place in order to let him get some rest. He was in a much better mood in the evening.

When Prompto and Gladio came back, Ignis and Noctis were sitting on the sofa. Noctis was feeding Ava. There was a domestic calm over them. Prompto kneeled next to Noctis. He liked the way Ava’s hand was sort of trying to grasp Noctis’ chest as she nursed.

For the first time since he heard of Insomnia’s fall, Prompto felt like maybe they were going to be okay after all. It seemed easier to put all his worries to the side now that they had Ava to think of. If it was up to him, he could have lived in this moment forever.

 

 


	15. Wherein the other shoe drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, hello. It's past midnight here and I'm supposed to be working on my exams, but I just had to get this chapter out once and for all. I'm pretty tired though so if there are some weird grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance...

It took a couple of days before Noctis felt like a normal human being again. During that time he mostly kept himself cocooned in a pile of blankets that smelled like his partners, and the only time he got up was to feed and occasionally change and take a shower. In the beginning Ignis, Gladio or Prompto took care of the changing and clothing and bathing of Ava, and Noctis was forever grateful to them. Having three partners really did have its perks. At first he’d been in a dazed fog of happiness interspersed with pain, but once that fog started to let up, he remembered that he was a person and not a cat hiding with its young in a cozy burrow. He got out of bed and helped the other three around the house and with Ava. He suggested that he could contribute more than he already did, he somehow felt that he had a stronger responsibility for Ava, but to his surprise the others were almost impossible to pry away from her.

Ignis kept suggesting that Noctis should get some rest and not worry so much, and Noctis was more than happy to agree with that. Soon they developed a pattern where each of them sort of started taking on special task, and the patterns weaved into each other effortlessly without anyone saying outright what each of them needed to do when. In a strange case of symbiosis they just seemed to instinctually know where they should be and what they should do at any given moment.

Noctis was Ava’s comfort and food-supply for the most part. Prompto was the one who loved to keep her company until she fell asleep, so he tended to hog her most of the time, staring into her little face with a goofy smile on his face. Gladio took care of all her other needs, like changing diapers and washing her. He fussed around her a lot, and ended up doing the dirty work mostly because he kept so strict tabs on her. He would have put them all on a minute-by-minute schedule through the day if he could. Ignis took care of the logistics, making sure they had a well-stocked fridge, took the appropriate amount of hunts, and that they always had a good supply of diapers and other baby-products.

They functioned like clockwork, and as they got immersed in this rhythm, time flew by quickly.

 

\-----

  

Noctis was not prepared for the day his heat returned. Ava was three months and he had stopped breastfeeding her regularly just a few weeks ago. Instead he pumped so that one of her other fathers could take care of her alone. Finally, he was able to come with the others on hunts again, and he could leave the house without fear of his secret being known. He hadn’t offered his heat much thought. Maybe he’d thought it would be long before he had it again. Maybe he had hoped that as long as he kept breastfeeding, it would be kept at bay. But it didn’t, and it would not be denied. It came over him at the most inopportune of moments, and very sudden. He and Prompto had stayed back at the apartment while Ignis and Gladio went on hunts. Prompto was watching Ava while Noctis went out to buy some food and more baby supplies. He had been feeling a little hot and dizzy since that morning, but had written it off as just a cold. But now, while he stood among the stalls on the food market, he suddenly realized that this felt weirdly familiar. He cursed softly when he realized what it must be. He had hoped he’d get to stave off the heat for a little bit longer.

As he was picking out some spices for Ignis, the last thing he did before he went home, he became aware of a group of young men hovering nearby. They were looking at him and talking among each other. Noctis didn’t like their intent stares.

He hurried to wrap up his purchase. As he was exiting the market, he had to pass the three young men. They were probably younger than him, maybe eighteen. At least one of them was an alpha, just as Noctis had expected. Young alpha’s were never fun. They seemed to think they were entitled to the world and everything in it, especially when it came to omega’s. In their puny little brains the enticing scent of an omega in heat basically translated to ‘willing hole’.

“Hey there, cutie,” one of them called after him. “Where are you headed in such a hurry?”

Noctis stalked away from them. After nine months of weight-gain and idleness, he was not on top of his game. He wasn’t sure if he could handle these guys if it should be needed. Also, he was tired and felt gross, and his breasts hurt because he hadn’t pumped today, and he was starting to get a really horrible headache.

He prayed that the young men would leave him alone, but somehow they caught up to him although he was sure he hadn’t seen them following him. They must have taken a shortcut. He was contemplating making a run for it. He was in a deserted side-street now, and his retreat was blocked. He sped up, but then a tall, ruffled youth stepped out into the street before him and blocked his way. He wasn’t especially muscular, but he was still bigger than Noctis and would probably easily win a fight.

“It’s rude walking away from someone who’s just trying to be nice,” the tall youth said.

He reeked of eager alpha hormones.

Noctis glanced over his shoulder. The guy’s two bully friends were inching closer.

“You’re cute,” the man said. He reached out and tried to touch Noctis’ cheek, but Noctis took a step away from him.

“Hey now, I’m not gonna hurt you. What do you say… Wanna bend over for me? We can help each other out. I can give you a nice knot and you can give me a good fuck.”

Noctis was appalled at the ease with which the man made his insulting proposal.

“I need to get home,” he said through his teeth.

He shouldn’t use weapons on civilians, but he would if it came down to it.

“He’s marked,” one of the other bullies said. Now Noctis could sense that he was an alpha as well. The last one must be a beta, because Noctis didn’t pick up on any overruling scents from him.

“Have your pack left you? Is that why you’re walking around alone?” the one who seemed like the leader asked. He didn’t seem to care much if Noctis answered his question or not. He was moving closer to Noctis, boxing him in against the wall next to a dumpster.

“They’re waiting for me right now, actually,” Noctis said.

“Bet he’s lying,” the last youth, the beta, said.

“Omega’s love to be fucked, don’t they? I’ve never been with an omega before… I’ve heard that they like it even better if different people take turns fucking them. You can take us all easily, right? That’d be nice for you, wouldn’t it?”

Noctis felt his stomach churn with heat and fear. For some inexplicable reason, he was getting wet, and it sickened him. He didn’t want this, so why…? A vague memory of his other heats, where he’d been in such a daze that it was almost physically painful to reject an alpha, resurfaced. Those memories were fuzzy and muddled. His head was clearer now than it had been then. But that also meant that his bodily reactions appalled him even more.

Shocked and humiliated, he suddenly couldn’t find the strength to immediately push the alpha away when he leant in and touched him. But as soon as the brief shock at having those foreign hands groping his body passed, he shoved the man hard. He felt like curling in on himself, but that would have to wait. Now he just needed to flee. But there was no point. He was surrounded, and somehow in the space of fear and shock he had entered, it didn’t occur to him that he could simply brandish a sword and warp away.

He was grabbed ahold of and slammed against the wall.

Hands were on his chest again, groping his breasts.

“Hey, look at this! He’s got boobs!”

The others laughed.

“Fuck off!” Noctis snarled, and kicked the man in front of him in the balls. He doubled over. The two others glared at Noctis and moved towards him, but now Noctis had regained some of his fighting spirit, and suddenly a sword was in his hands.

“One step closer and I’ll fucking kill you,” he snarled. The three men suddenly backed off very fast.

“How’d he…?”

“What the fuck…?!”

They threw him one last, frightened look, before they fled.

Noctis slumped against the wall. His heart was slamming in his chest. He felt nauseous. In a daze he picked up the groceries that he had dropped at some point, and made his way back to the apartment. He slammed the door shut behind him, and there all strength suddenly left him. He sunk down do the floor.

Prompto watched this all happen from the couch. He got up and ran over to Noctis.

“Noct? Noct, what’s wrong?”

He placed a hand on Noctis back.

“Are you okay? Are you sick?”

Noctis opened his mouth to explain, but found he was unable to speak. Just the thought of those sleazy things that they suggested about him… they way they seemed to expect him to be exactly what they thought he’d be… the… the hands on him… He curled in on himself.

“Noctis?” Prompto’s voice was feeble. “You’re scaring me… Please, talk to me…”

Noctis shook his head. He couldn’t. He rushed to the bedroom and closed the door, quietly, as to not wake Ava. He kneeled next to her cradle and watched her sleep. He wanted to wake her but knew that would be a really bad idea. His breasts were achy from not having fed her since yesterday. He knew it was about time to pump, but his skin was still crawling from the feeling of those disgusting, cold hands on his body, and he just couldn’t stand to touch himself right now. Instead he curled up on a mattress and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

\----  


Note to self, Prompto thought. Ignis gets really volatile when he’s in rut. Do _not_ get in his way. It was scary because Ignis was usually so even-tempered and caring. But now he was liable to snap at Prompto over nothing. It had come out of the blue. One moment, Ignis and Gladio had been listening while Prompto explained to them how strange Noctis had acted, and the next Ignis had snapped at him for not being able to make Noctis explain what had happened.

Ignis went to check on Noctis, while Prompto and Gladio exchanged glances. Gladio looked like he knew what was going on, but he didn’t have time to explain because ten seconds later Ignis returned more livid than before.

“He’s in heat,” he said.

“Oh…” Ignis rage made Prompto felt like he should have known, although Ignis knew he couldn’t possibly have.

“Let’s calm down a bit,” Gladio said with a lingering glance in Ignis’ direction. “He was bound to go into heat sooner or later. It’s nothing to lash out about.”

Ignis pressed a hand to his forehead. “This is the worst possible timing.”

“Iggy…” Gladio reached out to him, but Ignis jerked away from him and strode to the kitchen where he shakily grabbed a can of ebony and took a long sip from it.

‘What’s going on?’ Prompto mouthed to Gladio, afraid to induce Ignis’ rage again. Gladio mouthed something that Prompto didn’t catch. He frowned.

“Why are you two just standing there?” Ignis snapped. “Make yourself useful, for gods sake.”

Prompto had absolutely no idea how to make himself useful. There was nothing that needed to be done.

“Uh… I’ll… I’ll just…” He gestured at the door, giving Gladio a meaningful glance. But Gladio didn’t move.

“Hey, Iggy,” he said instead. “Maybe you should get some fresh air? I’ll air out here in the meantime.”

Prompto expected Ignis to get offended at the obvious ploy at getting him out of the apartment, but he just sighed and strode past them.

“Five minutes,” he said, and slammed the door shut.

“He’s in rut,” Gladio said. “Went into it this morning, I think. He’s been insufferable all day. I thought he was just grouchy from lack of sleep or something, but even then he isn’t as bad as this.”

“Shit… And Noctis is in heat?” So that’s why Ignis talked about bad timing.

“It should work out well, actually. They both want it, so they can run it out together.”

“What about Ava?”

“We’ll take care of her. Noctis have stored some breast milk in the freezer.”

 

\-----

 

Noctis woke up to Ava’s whining. He picked her up and rocked her. She was probably hungry. He felt a bit dizzy and his stomach was churning. He’d have to feed her first, then he could take care of himself. He watched her face fondly as she happily latched on to a nipple.

On top of his generally rebelling body, the headache wasn’t letting up. He could barely focus on Ava as a wave of pain that felt like it was threatening to crush his scull, hit him. She blinked up at him, staring with eyes the color of a stormy sky.

“I’m okay, baby,” Noctis muttered, and tried to smile. He wasn’t sure why he was trying to keep his appearances up for a three month old that didn’t seem very distressed. Perhaps it was more for his own sake, because he really didn’t feel okay.

It was Gladio who came to talk to him first. It was surprising. Noctis had expected Ignis.

“How are you feeling?” Gladio asked.

“Like shit.”

“D’you want me to take care of her?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Noctis handed Ava over to Gladio, who took her gently and peered down at her with a goofy smile.

“Should I get you anything?” Gladio asked.

This was beyond odd. Why wasn’t Ignis offering to make him anything? Not that he expected Ignis to make him something, but it was his customary thing to do. He seemingly couldn’t help it.

“Uh… Just something to drink. Where’s Ignis?”

“He’s…” Gladio hesitated. “Well… He went into rut.”

Oh… No…

 

\-----

 

Ignis had always been Noctis’ safe haven. The one he always could trust to keep a focused mind in every situation. The one who would never, ever hurt Noctis.

Which was why it made it ten times worse to see him like this.

Even through the building dizziness and confusion of his heat, he reflected over the fact that Ignis looked… different. Not exactly dangerous, but… not far from it either. His pupils were blown wide, and every movement was restless and strained. He looked like he was using every minute part of his diminishing willpower to hold himself in check. What he would do if that willpower snapped, Noctis didn’t want to think about.

Thankfully, his body was reacting very fast to the strong, enticing scent coming from Ignis, so he didn’t have to worry about Ignis behavior for long. It was like a switch flipped, and suddenly he was drenched in a need so strong, he didn’t know if he could wait long enough for his clothes to be removed. Ignis must have felt the switch almost immediately, because suddenly he wasn’t holding back anymore.

He was over Noctis so fast that Noctis barely saw him move. His scent and the heat from his body were suddenly close, and that was all that Noctis could focus on. He was vaguely aware that clothes were being thorn and that his legs were being pushed apart, and then he felt Ignis breath on his face as he leant over him. He kissed him deeply, desperately, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt Ignis’ cock press against his opening, and keened softly as he slid in.

Ignis set a brutal, desperate pace. Normally he would have been concerned with making Noctis feel good, but now it seemed all he could think of was getting off as fast as possible. Noctis didn’t mind. He was waiting expectantly for the knot. Ignis nearly growled when the knot finally started forming. Suddenly he bit down on Noctis’ neck, and held him firmly until the knot had settled inside of Noctis. Noctis just lay limply underneath Ignis. The feeling of teeth clamped over his throat made him hold still out of instinct.

He panted softly as Ignis started moving towards their release. He let go of Noctis’ throat and started nipping his way down along the column of his neck. Noctis whimpered. Ignis was moving excruciatingly slow, or so it seemed to Noctis right then. He bit Ignis’ throat to make him move faster. It worked. Ignis placed more strength behind each thrust, until Noctis was reduced to a moaning, straining mess. He came with a satisfying jolt through his whole body as Ignis pressed against just the right spot.

Ignis collapsed to the side, pulling on Noctis where they were still connected. Noctis made a pained cry, and Ignis hurried to collect him in his arms and pull him close. Noctis settled against his body and waited for the knot to go down. When Ignis finally pulled out of him, Noctis was already ready for the next round, but it would take a little time for Ignis to get around to it. Not long, but any wait was too long for Noctis just then. He looked around and sniffed. He knew his two other mates were somewhere close by, and his instinct was to find them so that he could get impregnated by all of them. But Ignis stopped him. He pulled Noctis back down on the mattress, and distracted him till he forgot what it was he wanted to do. The clothes were being fully removed this time, quickly and surely as the need rose again. Noctis clung to Ignis as he claimed him again and again and again, until they were both too tired to move.

A few hours later, as the bliss from the afterglow seeped away and wasn’t immediately followed by building need, Noctis started getting a nagging feeling that he had something important he needed to remember. And then it dawned on him. He sat up.

“Ava. Where is she? I need to feed her.”

Ignis tried to hold Noctis back.

“Gladio and Prompto are watching over her. She’s fine… Noct...”

But Noctis wasn’t listening. He pulled Ignis’ discarded shirt over his head, it was so big that it reached him to mid-thigh, and went looking for Ava. He found her contently placed on Gladio’s chest, babbling happily, with Prompto taking photos. Noctis curled up on the couch next to Gladio.

“Hey, Noct… smile!”

He looked up just in time to hear the click as a photo was taken.

“Not now, Prom.” Noctis held up a hand to shield himself. “I look like shit.”

He felt like shit too. Bloated, jittery, and achy, and his throat was throbbing from the bites Ignis had given him.

Prompto lowered the camera. “You look kinda ruffled… are you sure you’re okay?”

Noctis groaned. “Did I say I was okay?” He rolled his eyes at Prompto’s concerned expression. “It’s nothing lethal. I’ll be fine again in a few days.”

He hoped so, at least.

Ignis came into the room, dressed in loose slacks and an open shirt, his hair undone, looking devilishly handsome and potentially murderous. Gladio, Prompto and Noctis tensed. There was no predicting what could happen when an alpha was in rut and a child was involved. Would he accept that Gladio and Prompto were close to her? Was their bond strong enough to make him ease down?

He walked past them and into the kitchen, and Gladio visibly relaxed. Prompto got to his feet and moved to a spot where he had Gladio between him and Ignis. Not a bad idea, seeing as Ignis probably would bear down on the weakest link first.

Ignis noticed this, and frowned.

“Oh, please… I’m not gonna attack you.”

The way he clenched his teeth sort of said otherwise, but at least he was lucid enough to speak.

Noctis supposed it was best to get him back to the bedroom before someone made a sudden movement or something equally innocent but possibly provoking, and unleashed a veritable shit storm.

He kissed the top of Ava’s head. 

“Did you feed her?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Gladio said. “There’s enough milk in the freezer to go around. Prompto and I got this.”

“Okay…” Noctis tore himself away from his daughter with difficulty. “I’ll be right back,” he murmured and kissed her one last time before heading back to the bedroom. He was already starting to feel warmth spread through his body again.

He looked over at Ignis. “Are you coming?”

Ignis grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Noctis.

“You need to drink.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah…” Secretly he was pleased that Ignis was himself enough to care about that sort of thing again.

The second Ignis closed the bedroom door behind them, Noctis threw himself down on the mattress, and snaked one hand in between his thighs to hook into the slick heat there.

He threw his head back with a soft groan.

Ignis shrugged off his shirt and kneeled next to Noctis. He grabbed Noctis’ hand, pulled out his fingers despite Noctis’ displeased whine, and stuck all three of them into his mouth. He sucked the slick off each digit. Noctis groaned. He gabbed the lining of Ignis’ pants and pulled him closer.

“C’mon, gimme.”

He leant over Ignis’ crotch and mouthed the outline of his erection.

Ignis gasped.

“I want you inside of me,” Noctis murmured.

He laid back down and pulled his shirt up, the tips of his fingers caressing his erection. Ignis wasn’t difficult to ask. He barely had enough presence of mind to manage to move the clothes out of the way before he sank into Noctis’ wet, willing body. Noctis gasped. He spread his legs and clung to Ignis as he let the heat take over his body and chase every thought from his head. It was rough and fast. Ignis barely had an ounce left of his formerly calmer demeanor. He fucked Noctis with a desperation that was only barely held in check by some deeply ingrained instinct not to hurt Noctis. But Noctis didn’t mind the rough treatment. It didn’t hurt and it didn’t frighten him. He knew Ignis, knew he would never hurt him, and he wanted him… wanted him so much… Knowing that he felt the need to claim him as much as he felt the need to be claimed, was everything he needed. He bared his neck so that Ignis could see that he wanted to be marked. Ignis latched onto Noctis’ neck immediately and bit down, gently but firmly, exactly where it felt most pleasurable. Noctis moaned.

He was close; he could feel it build up. Ignis possessive grip on his throat almost sent him careening blindly into oblivion, his eyes rolling back in his scull. He felt Ignis bury his dick deep inside him as his knot formed. He held Noctis’ close with a possessive, firm hand on his ass. Noctis, who was barely coming down from his first high, felt himself start soaring again almost immediately. He felt the knot fill out and press against his sensitive inner walls. He keened softly, hallway in distress. It was pleasantly painful for a few seconds, before he got used to the intrusion.

As soon as they were firmly connected, Ignis relaxed a little. He leant down over Noctis, resting on his elbows, and nuzzled Noctis’ cheek. His lips trailed down along Noctis cheek, down to his scent glands, and licked them gently. Noctis whimpered. It felt so good. A little sensitive, but very good. Ignis slowly started nipping on his skin. Noctis’ whole body jolted with the unexpected pleasure of it.

Noctis rolled his hips experimentally. Ignis groaned. They were so tightly connected that they moved like one. If one of them as much as moved an inch, the other had to follow. Ignis put a hand on Noctis’ hip, holding him so that he couldn’t move around so much.

“Let it build,” he said.

Noctis groaned. He didn’t want to wait. He squirmed, but then Ignis started nipping at his scent glands again, and Noctis became mush underneath him.

Ignis rocked them slowly and steadily to an orgasm that loomed over them like a giant tidal wave until it finally bore down on them and hit with a force that made Noctis’ sight blanch out for a second. He just lay there and panted for a long while. His arms and legs felt like jelly. He was amazed that Ignis managed to hold himself up for long enough to shift them both over onto their sides, still connected, before he collapsed too.

Noctis nuzzled sleepily against Ignis’ throat, and licked at his scent glands. He enjoyed the special scent that was only Ignis’. He bit him playfully. Ignis just grumbled. He was too blissed out to move as much as a finger. Ignis’ knot finally went down enough for Noctis to pull off. He gasped softly at the sensation when it pulled out of him. It was still a little inflated. Ignis groaned. He was still sensitive.

Noctis threw one leg over Ignis’ hip and placed small butterfly kisses on his face. He wriggled his hips alluringly. Ignis placed one arm around his waist.

“Not yet,” he murmured. “Give me some time to recover.”

Noctis whined but conceded, and soon they were both asleep.

 

\-----

 

Listening to Noctis and Ignis going at it for round after round but not being able to join was torture.

“I wish I could be in there with them,” Prompto muttered for the tenth time.

“That would not be a good idea,” Gladio said.

He was reading a book while Ava slept in her cradle.

Finally the moans from the bedroom died down. It had sounded like Noctis got his brains fucked out. Prompto intensely wanted to be there. Now he had a situation in his pants, but he was too bummed out to take care of it. He winched a bit as he sat down next to Gladio.

Gladio glanced down at the front of his pants.

“Wanna take care of that?”

Prompto shrugged. “S’fine. It’s kinda disappointing to take care of it alone.”

“You don’t need to take care of it alone.”

Prompto stared at Gladio. “…Do you mean…?”

Gladio gave him a lopsided grin. “I mean exactly what you think I mean.”

“But… Ava…”

“She’s asleep.” Gladio pulled Prompto closer. “And we’ll be quiet.”

Prompto opened his mouth to the kiss mostly because he was so startled that his jaw dropped. Gladio took full advantage of it and plundered Prompto’s mouth in a way that made his knees weak. He was thankful he was already sitting down.

Gladio crawled over him and Prompto laid back on the couch. He realized with a jolt of desire how much he enjoyed Gladio’s weight over him. Gladio pulled down both of their pants, and took both their cocks in his hand. Prompto groaned. Just the sight of them squeezed together in Gladio’s large fist made Prompto’s toes curl.

“I – I’m not gonna last long,” he gasped.

Gladio tried to jerk them off slowly, but didn’t look like he was gonna last long either. His hand worked them faster and more sloppily by the second, and then it wasn’t long before Prompto came with a choked gasp. Gladio followed him not long after, splattering Prompto’s stomach with come. Thankfully he’d had the foresight to hike up his shirt. They remained in the same positions for a few moments while they caught their breath. Then Gladio stood and pulled his pants back up, before he went to get some paper towels to dry his hand off with. Prompto sat up and accepted a paper towel from Gladio to wipe his stomach with.

Their eyes met and Gladio grinned.

“Feel better?”

Prompto felt his cheeks turn red. “Yeah.” He grinned too. Much better.

Noctis chose that moment to stroll into the living room. He threw one glance at them and stopped in his tracks. His eyes lingered on Prompto’s open pants and the shirt still hiked up on his chest.

Then he smirked.

“Aw… Did I miss the show?”

Prompto buttoned up his pants. “You’re one to talk. You and Ignis have been putting on a show for hours. Are we gonna be able to sleep in the bedroom tonight?”

Noctis waved one hand dismissively and went over to Ava’s cradle.

“I think the worst is over.”

He got that soft smile on his face that all of them got when they looked at Ava, but she was fast asleep so he straightened up and stretched.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Uh…” Gladio scratched his jaw. “Me and Prompto ate already. You know, it’s past midnight.”

Noctis pouted. “But I’m hungry… and Ignis can’t cook right now…”

Prompto raised his hands when Noctis looked imploringly at the two of them. “Don’t look at me. I can’t even make toast without burning something.”

“Just make some noodles,” Gladio said. “You know how to heat water, right?”

Noctis’ pout intensified.

“I don’t think he does,” Prompto said.

Gladio sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you out. But just because you’re in heat.”

Noctis gave Prompto a triumphant grin behind Gladio’s back.

 

\-----

 

The next morning, everything seemed to be back to normal. They’d gotten a decent night’s sleep, despite everything, and Ava only woke them twice during the night, so all in all Prompto considered it a good night.

Ignis was up first, so Prompto woke to the smell of freshly baked bread and newly brewed coffee. He padded out into the kitchen and, yawning, bid Ignis a good morning. Ignis even gave him a small smile, so it seemed he was entirely himself again. Prompto was grateful. Rut-Ignis had scared him.

“I hope I didn’t give you too much of a scare yesterday,” Ignis said as though he read Prompto’s mind.

Prompto shrugged. “Nah… It was just a bit strange… seeing you like that.”

Ignis blushed a bit. “Thankfully, I’ve had few ruts. This one’s the worst so far.”

“It takes practice,” Gladio said from behind Prompto.

Prompto hadn’t even heard him coming.

“You’ve had, what… Two ruts?” Gladio asked Ignis.

Ignis nodded. “Three with this one.”

“It took me at least three ruts before I started getting the hang of it. It takes some serious will power to be able to be around people and not lock yourself inside a room until it wears off. But since you’re bonded now, it’ll probably get easier.”

“I hope so. I don’t want to experience yesterday’s type of rut again.”

Gladio went over to Ava, who was napping in her cradle in the living room. Ignis had already woken her and fed her that morning.

“Look who’s awake,” Gladio cooed. Ava waved her hands and smiled. “Should we try to wake up your food-supply?”

As it turned out, that wasn’t needed. Noctis turned up a few minutes later, yawning and stretching his arms over his head, his hair tousled and the oversized t-shirt he was wearing hanging off one shoulder.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leant on the kitchen counter.

“Ignis… Yesterday… Did we use condoms?”

Ignis stared intently at the floor.

“I tried to talk him into using condoms,” Gladio said. “But I’m not sure I succeeded. I suspect that they were forgotten after the first round, anyway.”

Noctis sighed. “Maybe we’ll have a new surprise in nine months time.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said. “I wasn’t thinking clearly...”

“Then I should say I'm sorry too,” Noctis said. “You weren’t much better off than me, and I didn’t think about using condoms for a second. I think I forgot that they even existed.”

Prompto wondered if they were cursed or something. It shouldn’t be difficult to use protection, but something always seemed to get in the way for them.

“What about using suppressants?” Gladio said. “Ignis got ahold of some, remember?”

Noctis sighed. “I was hoping you guys had forgotten about them.”

“It might help a bit,” Ignis said. “At least when one of us goes into rut. But it won’t be necessary as of yet since it’ll be a while before either of us goes into rut again. Besides, you shouldn’t use them while you breastfeed. They could affect Ava. Until then we’ll just have to be fastidious about the condoms.”

“But, they work?” Prompto asked. “I mean… The heat goes away although there’s no, uh… fertilization?”

“For most omega’s it does,” Ignis said. “Though it is a problem for some that their heat doesn’t end because they know mentally that they haven’t been impregnated.”

Noctis grimaced. “Do we have to talk about ‘impregnation’ and ‘fertilization’ right before breakfast?”

“And don’t forget that there is a child present,” Gladio said, bouncing Ava in his arms.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t understand a word of what we’re saying.”

Prompto snorted. “Imagine her first word being ‘fertilization’.”

“Then I’d be impressed at her vocal skills.”

“Well, she’s one fourth Scientia so it wouldn’t have surprised me a lot,” Noctis said.

“Yet, when you look at the three other parts…” Ignis had a twinkle of mirth in his eye as he gave them a meaningful look.

Noctis fake-gasped. “How dare you!”

Prompto tackled Ignis from behind and tickled him. To his surprise, Ignis made an undignified half-choked sound. Noctis laughed.

“Hah, Specs is ticklish! Don’t stop, Prom!”

He joined Prompto in an attempt to subdue Ignis with tickles. Ignis couldn’t hold his laughter in. He twisted in their hold and breathlessly begged them to stop, but they didn’t show him any mercy until he was a panting mess.

“I hate to be a buzzkill,” Gladio said. “But someone here is getting kinda grumpy because she’s hungry.”

Noctis fed Ava and then they ate breakfast together before Gladio and Ignis went out to hunt. Prompto and Noctis sat together in comfortable silence, Ava’s hands and feet jerking drowsily where she lay in Noctis’ arms.

“What was the deal about yesterday?” Prompto asked. He had thought a lot about it, but there hadn’t been time to ask until now. “When you came back from the market, you were…”

“Oh…” Noctis plucked on Ava’s onesie. “It was just… It was nothing, really… Just some alpha’s being dicks.”

The implication of that dawned slowly on Prompto. Noctis must have gone into heat while he was outside and immediately attracted some alpha’s.

“Shit… They didn’t…? Did they touch you?”

“Kinda… But I scared them away with a sword.”

Prompto snorted. “I’d have liked to see that.”

“Should have gotten you a picture. The expression on their faces was priceless.”

Noctis suddenly groaned and held a hand to his head.

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, I’ve just been having these weird headaches. I thought it was because of my heat, but…”

He hissed.

“They seem really bad,” Prompto said. “Maybe you should see a doctor?”

Noctis shook his head. “No, I’m sure they’ll pass. They only last for a couple of seconds anyway.”

“You should tell Ignis, at least.”

“He’ll just worry. Don’t stress it. It’s probably nothing.”

 

\-----

 

It was evening and they were lying in bed, all four of them. Ignis was feeding Ava from a bottle with Noctis’ breast milk, Gladio was sitting propped up against some pillows, petting Prompto’s hair, and Prompto had Noctis’ head in his lap and was caressing his cheek and neck. Suddenly a peculiar sound started emitting from Noctis. It sounded a lot like a cats purr, only it was deeper and less distinct. In his surprise, Prompto stopped petting Noctis, and the purring stopped. Noctis seemed to be asleep. He wasn’t stirring and his eyes were closed. Prompto started petting him again and the purring started up again immediately.

Prompto turned to Ignis and Gladio. They didn’t seem to have noticed the sound. Ignis was busy staring lovingly at Ava, and Gladio was watching the two of them with a relaxed, content look on his face.

“Hey,” Prompto said softly. “Have you heard him making this sound before?”

Both Ignis and Gladio looked at him for clarification.

Prompto pointed at Noctis. “He’s purring.”

“I haven’t heard Noctis do it before,” Ignis said. “But I’ve been told that it’s not unusual for omega’s.”

“So… all omega’s purr?”

“When they’re safe and content they do tend to do it, yes.”

“I’ve never actually heard it before,” Gladio said. He leant closer to Noctis. “We need to get this on tape.”

Prompto couldn’t agree more. He took out his phone.

“I want to listen to this every time I feel sad,” he said. “I’ll never be sad again.”

He put the phone close to Noctis’ neck, where the sound was coming from. Noctis stirred and frowned. The purring stopped for a second, but then he sighed and it started up again.

Prompto stopped the video and played it off. It wasn’t quite the same, but pleasant enough.

When Noctis woke up a while later, they showed it to him. He was mortified.

“It sounds better in real life,” Prompto said.

“I’m _purring_!”

Prompto laughed. “It’s cute.”

“It’s weird!”

“No, it’s cute!”

Noctis placed his heap back in Prompto’s lap and absently caressed his stomach. Prompto wondered what they’d do if there was another child on the way. They already trouble enough with the one baby they had. First off, what were they supposed to do with a baby in the places they were going? How were they supposed to keep her safe considering the dangers they were facing? And secondly, and even more depressingly; although they had become like a family now, they couldn’t stay that way. They all had duties that they needed to perform, Noctis more so than the rest of them. He needed to be close to Luna. His father’s last wish had been for the two of them to unite and fight this war together. Although Prompto, Gladio and Ignis always would be by his side, they couldn’t take the same position in his life as Luna could. They needed to remain professional in the eye of the public to ensure Noctis’ and their own credibility. They had a duty to perform, and that duty had never weighted heavier on Prompto than it did now.

What he actually wanted to do was to run away to a safe place and hide away for the rest of his life together with his precious little family. But there were no safe places to hide. On the contrary, they needed to help Noctis create that safe place for everyone else. Noctis could never be just a father or a husband or a lover. He would always be the king first and foremost. The people were his family. They were the ones he needed to protect and watch over. And until he did that, no one would be safe.

 

\-----

 

Another month passed by, and Noctis had his heat as scheduled. All three of them helped him through it, and this time the condoms weren’t forgotten. They got through it with a few tricks with caressing Noctis’ scent glands, which calmed him, and by giving him all the affection he needed, whether it was through sex or just cuddling. The condoms worked fine, though. The worst of Noctis’ heat was over in a day, and the rest of it he was just really cuddly, which no one complained about.

Noctis’ headaches had been coming in waves for the past month, and sometimes they were even followed by visions. It became increasingly obvious that this was not just some regular headaches. This was something else. Something that was connected to the Disc.

“We need to go there,” Noctis said.

“But what should we do with Ava?” Prompto asked as he rocked her gently. She was almost asleep in his arms.

“Iris could probably look after her,” Gladio said.

“But…” Noctis frowned. “What will we tell her?”

“We can’t tell her the truth,” Ignis said. “She’s young and talkative. I don’t think she would say anything on purpose, but I’m not sure I trust her not to slip up. What do you think, Gladio?”

“I agree… She has a habit of talking before thinking.”

“So we’ll tell her I’m the…uh… the dad… mom?” Prompto asked.

He looked down at Ava, who undeniably had very dark hair.

“We’ll tell her the two of us are the parents,” Gladio said, “It is the truth, though it’s only half the truth, and it makes more sense to have her babysitting if we tell her Ava’s my kid.”

Noctis leant over Ava and kissed her tiny little hand. “I’m sorry we’ll have to leave you, but it’ll only be for a short while. We’ll just have to figure out what these headaches are before they kill me.”

“No need to be so dramatic,” Ignis said. “Since we can’t get on-site at the Disc, I suggest we start with the outlook. Perhaps we can get some clues from there.”

“It’s better than nothing, I suppose.”

 

\-----

 

The next day they invited Iris over to their apartment and took some time explaining to her about Ava. She was shocked, naturally, but after the shock and the anger for not having been told before passed, she was delighted about getting to take care of Ava.

Noctis kept butting in and explaining to Iris every tiny detail about Ava’s schedule and needs until Ignis had to gently remind him that they were only going to be away for a couple of hours.

“I don’t mind,” Iris said. “It’s cute how you care so much for her.”

Noctis almost had to be physically dragged out of the apartment. He could leave Ava with one of his three partners without worrying too much, but leaving her with Iris, who was so young and didn’t know Ava, was difficult.

“Okay, so the outlook first,” Prompto said and strode off in front of them.

It was strange that all four of them were being together outside again. Noctis realized that it had been a long while since the last time the four of them had been riding the Regalia together. He suddenly felt like taking her for a drive.

As they neared the outlook, Noctis noticed a tall, conspicuous looking man standing by the wall. There was something familiar about him… suddenly he remembered. It was the same guy they met at Galdin Quay before everything went to hell. The man spotted them and smiled.

“What a coincidence!”

Gladio said exactly what Noctis was thinking; “I’m not sure it is…”

 

 

It all went to hell from there.

 


	16. Wherein they come home

The ruins around them had an acrid smell to them. In the perpetual darkness, the glow from the daemons closing in on them seemed that much more sinister. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio got into position, preparing for a long, grueling fight.

They later only referred to that moment as the most shitty, hellish night of their lives. Or, night, day… who knew. It was dark all around and had been for the past ten years, so in technically it was a ten year long shitty, hellish night.

But this part of the night, even though it was so close to the dawn, was even worse than those ten years lived in uncertainty. Because back then they knew they would still see Noctis again, and with him the dawn, but now… This last frenzied fight was nothing but a last ditch effort to enable Noctis’ certain death.

They were in the middle of a fight, had been for what felt like an eternity, when they noticed a change. It was like the pitch black night was getting lighter, but it took a while before the noticed that the change wasn’t due to a light that came from somewhere on the ground. They raised their heads to the east, where a thin stripe of light was grazing the horizon.

Dawn was breaking… a tear rolled down Prompto’s cheek. He wished it was a tear of happiness, but despite the relief from seeing sunlight again, he still couldn’t help the heavy feeling in his chest that felt like a gigantic sinking rock. All he could feel was how his heart ached at the steep and unforgiving price for their freedom and happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a soft sound to his left. It sounded like thin linen curtains rustling in a light breeze. It reminded him of home. He opened his eyes a smidgen. An intense white light surrounded him. A gauzy film of white fabric moved slowly in and out of his vision. He was staring up at a white roof. No… the awning of a canopied bed.

‘Am I dead?’ Noctis thought fuzzily. ‘Is this… it…? Is this all?’

He groaned and shifted. For being dead he could surely feel his body remarkably well. It was what brought him back to the present. He strongly doubted that death would make his body feel like it weighted five hundred pounds and his bladder feel like a squished little raisin. There was a familiar girl’s voice calling his name.

“Noctis! Noctis!”

She was getting impatient with him, and he understood that. Sometimes it took a while for him to remember, but now it was starting to come back to him… everything, beginning with the moment that he left his four friends outside the citadel that fateful eternal night with the terrifying and at the same time liberating knowledge that his death would save them.

 

\-----

 

The throne room was filled with rubble and a grey dust that hovered in the air, grazed by a trembling, weak stripe of sunlight. Noctis was acutely aware of his surroundings. It was like he could see the whole room, all the way from the tall, double door in the front of the room to the crumbled walls behind him, but he couldn’t sense his own body. He just felt a strange, solid pressure in his chest, but no pain. He felt almost like he was floating. He couldn’t feel the throne underneath him, although he knew he had to be sitting on it. Energy thrummed through him, unlike anything he’d ever felt. It was a thousand times stronger than the energy he usually pulled on from the crystal. Despite this, he couldn’t move an inch, couldn’t even move his lips or his eyes.

With his strange, all-seeing sight, he saw Gladio, Ignis and Prompto in acute detail as they entered the throne room, their solemn faces upturned towards Noctis. The light from the rising sun that fell in through the open wall behind Noctis gave them an eerie glow that was overwhelming after so much darkness. They walked slowly up to Noctis. Prompto led Ignis over the stones and rubble on the stairs. Gladio reached him first. He looked at Noctis with a strange, vacant and sad look.

Then he grabbed something… The sword… The sword that had been shoved through Noctis’ chest. Gladio took it and pulled it out, and suddenly the pain came back to Noctis. He slumped and had fallen to the floor if Gladio hadn’t caught him. As Gladio placed him down on the floor, he heard someone sniffle softly. He couldn’t see anymore. Everything was black, and the thrumming energy was slowly dying down to a soft pulse in his core. His ears buzzed and his body burned. Now he felt pain everywhere. He wanted to scream but he still couldn’t move as much as an inch.

“He’s alive,” he heard Ignis say through the buzz in his ears.

There was a long stretch of silence.

“Ignis…” Gladio said slowly, his voice raw. “He… He had a sword through his chest… If you could see him…”

“I don’t need to see him to know he’s alive,” Ignis said.

Noctis felt a hand fumble across his chest and recoil before it returned and sought out Noctis’ neck. Silence stretched as Ignis fingers lingered over Noctis’ skin.

“I… I can’t explain it, but it feels like… like he thrums…”

Noctis felt another hand at his skin.

“He’s not cold…” Prompto said, his voice trembling.

“It’s not possible,” Gladio said, but he sounded like he wanted it to be. Noctis felt him move closer. He could practically feel his eyes intently fixed on his face.

“The wound…” Prompto said. He moved the tattered remains of Noctis’ shirt and jacket. “It’s… It’s not…”

“It’s closing,” Gladio said in disbelief.

As Gladio said that, Noctis felt something happen in his body. It was like he returned to it, like he’d been somewhere not quite connected to it, but now he could feel his hands and his feet and his heart, thumping with an uneven, slow, stuttering beat at first, and then he felt a spasm through his chest and it burned and he gasped as his lungs sucked in air, and his whole body erupted into a pain that felt like thousands of thin needles searing through every soft, vulnerable part of him, and he didn’t remember more…

 

\-----

 

“Noctis! Noctis!”

Noctis struggled into a sitting position. It wasn’t easy with a stomach the size of an over-dimensioned watermelon. Next to the bed stood a young girl of twelve with ashen hair that resembled his in color, only it was lighter, and startling light-grey eyes that reminded him of the water in a well; clear and seemingly depthless.

“Finally,” she sighed. “Dad said you need to get ready for the council meeting.”

That would be daddy Ignis, then. Sometimes it was hard to tell which dad she was referring to.

“I’ve got this, Ava,” he soothed her. “You know daddy Ignis worries too much.”

Despite the fact that he still remembered the first time he held her like it had happened just yesterday, Ava didn’t have the same bond to him. She hadn’t known the father that gave birth to her for most of her ten first years of life, and thus she never felt comfortable with calling him dad, like she did with her three other parents.

It had hurt in the beginning. It still hurt, but now he had made his peace with it. It was a small price to pay for the wellbeing of the world.

He moved laboriously to the edge of the bed. He stroked his stomach when he felt a nudge. His son was impatient to come out, and Noctis was as well. He was already a few days overdue. Ava came to his side of the bed and offered to help him up even though she was much smaller than him. He gratefully accepted the offer, but made sure not to put his full weight on her. Ava was mature for her age, and so very serious. Noctis had missed her so when he was in the crystal. He remembered little from that time, except from a physical longing after the family he so suddenly left behind. Thankfully, time had passed fast for him. It was a different story for the other four.

“Where did that come from?” Noctis said as he stood in front of the mirror, putting on his royal garb that had been fitted for his stomach. Ava had waited for him to get out of the bathroom, like a little guard dog. She took her duties very seriously, but she watched over her unborn little bother more than she watched over Noctis. It was like she worried that something would happen to him if she weren’t constantly keeping watch.

Ava touched her head, where a beautiful silver tiara sat.

“Dad bought it for me.”

Noctis had no idea which dad it was this time. It could be any of them.

“That was really nice of daddy,” Noctis said. “Isn’t it the one I said you couldn’t have?”

Ava pouted. “You always tell me I can’t have stuff, but I know you can afford it.”

“It’s not about what I’m able to afford,” he said. He fastened the last button on his uniform jacket and turned to face her. “It’s about appreciating the things you have. You have tons of jewelry already.”

Ava crossed her arms. “But I really like this one.”

Noctis walked over to her.

“It does look good on you,” he said, and kissed her head. “Take good care of it.”

She grinned. “I will!”

 

\-----

 

“You guys are too soft on her, “ Noctis whispered in Ignis’ ear after the council meeting.

He offered Ignis his arm and led him through the crowd out into the hallway.

“You know I can’t resist that pout.”

“Ignis… You can’t even see her pout.”

“But I can hear it.”

“You make me into the bad guy, you know, spoiling her that way.”

“See, now you’re pouting. I like to think she got that from you.”

Noctis leant his head on Ignis’ shoulder.

“I imagine she looks just like you when you were twelve. You had the cutest pout. I could never resist it.”

“That’s not what I remember,” Noctis muttered. He _was_ pouting, dammit… “You were always really strict. We’re in the east wing.”

Ignis let go of Noctis. Noctis was aware that he knew the way by heart, but when there were a lot of people around, it was always easier to be led.

“You’re avoiding the part where I said you’re spoiling Ava, by the way.”

Ignis sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just difficult… when we raised her in the ten years of darkness, we had nothing to give her except a vague hope that her father would come back and bring the dawn with him… and even that small hope had an edge to it that we couldn’t tell her… that you might not even live to see the dawn, or her. It was hard to raise a child in that world, and now… I suppose I just want to give her everything to make up for those years.”

“Okay… Now I really feel bad.”

“I didn’t mean to make you the bad one,” Ignis said. “What you try to learn her is important. She’s an only child, and a princess at that. Spoiling her is a bad idea. But at the same time, I just find that I’m to weak to resist her. She knows how to get to me, too.”

“Of course she does.”

“I suppose Gladio, Prompto and I have been a bit lenient with her. I’ll try to be stricter.”

“If you could just not buy her stuff that I’ve already told her she can’t have, that’d be enough. It just helps to undermine my relationship with her even more.”

“More?”

“Yeah… You know, maybe you had a tough time raising her, but I would have much rather spent the time with you guys than in that stupid crystal. Now that’s ten years of Ava’s life that I’ll never get to take back. She doesn’t call me dad. She doesn’t have the same bond to me as she has to you guys.”

Ignis stopped and turned Noctis towards him. He put one hand gently on each side of his stomach.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way,” he said. “I wish it could have been different. But at least you’ll get to be there all the time for this child.”

Noctis smiled. “Yeah. Thank you, Ignis.” He leant up and kissed him. “You’re right as always.”

 

\-----

 

Prompto remembered when they came back to Cape Caem. How the joy of seeing Ava again was overshadowed by the horror of having lost Noctis. They never really recovered during those ten years. The only thing that kept them going, that kept them together, was Ava. If it wasn’t for her, they might very well have ended up breaking apart.

Prompto knew they all regretted that they couldn’t have given Ava a better start on her life. For her ten first year, she lived in darkness and fear. It was no wonder she turned out as serious as she did.

They had left her with Cindy and Cid when they left with Noctis. At that time, they thought that would be the last time Ava would get to see Noctis. She didn’t have such a strong bond to him, to her he was just a stranger that happened to have given birth to her. But for Noctis it had been difficult. To see her for such a short time before he left her forever…

It was strange, how it all came together. No one could have predicted that Noctis would survive it all. The theory was that, with the incredible power-up he’d gotten at the end, his body survived his injuries due to some strong healing power. It was all more than they could have hoped for.

In the wake of all this, with the coming of the dawn after such a grueling long time lived in the shadows, fighting for their lives, the freedom and the happiness was almost too much. Noctis had been bedridden for months, but he recovered without a scratch. The world had their king, as well as a new shot at life.

No one wanted to live in hiding anymore, in more than one way. Noctis, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto decided that they would stop pretending. After all this time, now that they finally had each other, finally were together as a family, they would let nothing come between them and their happiness again. So they came clean about who had given birth to Ava. Not long after, they all got married.

No one around them batted an eyelid at these revelations. As a matter of fact, the whole nation was so elated to have their king back, and the light with him, that they hardly cared what he did or who he was as long as it made him happy. The wedding had been huge. Prompto remembered how he’d teared up at the sight of his partners, his soon-to-be husbands, dressed up and standing at the altar, ready to say their yeses. He hadn’t been the only one unable to keep his eyes dry. He saw Gladio ‘scratch’ his nose, and a single tear run down Ignis’ cheek from underneath his visor. Noctis had turned towards them with a small grin, his eyes wet, as they all shared the kisses that sealed the ceremony.

A year and a half later, and they were expecting their second child after eleven grueling years, and everything was so perfect and everyone were so happy that it almost felt like a dream.

Prompto moved closer to Noctis. They were lying in Noctis’ roomy bed, which could easily fit all four of them. It was unusual that they all shared it at the same time nowadays, with their different schedules, but for the past few weeks they had tried to stay together as much as possible in preparation for the birth of their second child.

Noctis was sleeping soundly. Prompto rubbed a hand over his bulging stomach, and felt a small nudge from the little one inside. Noctis groaned and opened his eyes a smidgen.

“Good morning,” Prompto murmured and leant over to give Noctis a kiss.

“Mmm… What time is it?”

“Seven thirty.”

Noctis groaned again.

“Fuck,” Gladio murmured from behind Prompto. His arm tightened around Prompto’s waist. “I should have been up already.”

Ignis usually made sure everyone were up at the right time. His internal clock seemed to infallibly wake him at six in the morning, no matter what.

Except from today, it seemed.

“I let us sleep an hour more,” Ignis said from behind Noctis, his voice groggy. “I think we have deserved it, after the week we’ve had.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Dads?”

“Come in,” Noctis called.

Ava poked her head in. She’d always had a close relationship to them, seeing as during the years of darkness they had little space and little privacy, as well as less desire and energy to actually need that kind of privacy. She had been a little bummed out for a while after they moved to the citadel because she couldn’t sleep in the same room as them anymore. It had taken some time in the beginning to get her to understand that she couldn’t just come barging into their room whenever she wanted.

Now she was older, though, and although she had nightmares at times, she preferred to sleep in her own bed. It was a luxury too, to be able to have an entire room to herself. But her room was still close to theirs.

“Are you decent?” She asked.

Gladio reached out one arm. “C’mere.”

When she came close enough, he captured her in a headlock and wrestled her down on the bed. She squealed, half in delight and half in annoyance.

“I’m not ten anymore,” she grumbled.

Gladio ruffled her hair. “But you’re still my little Boo-Bear.”

“Ugh…” She rolled over and crawled over Prompto to get to Noctis. Prompto hugged her tight before he let her continue on.  

Noctis sat up and leant against the headboard of the bed. Ava kneeled next to him and put her hands on his stomach. Then she put her ear against it. Noctis petted her hair. “When will we get to see him?” She asked.

“Very soon, I hope.” Noctis sounded tired.

Their baby boy, Pax, was a week overdue now, and Noctis looked more and more tired for each day. He still went to the council meetings and did the most necessary parts of his job, but for the past month he had been forced to rest as much as possible.

Gladio went to the bathroom and Ignis joined him for a shower, but Prompto and Ava remained glued to Noctis’ stomach for a little while longer, listening to the movements of the new addition to their little family.

 

\-----

 

Noctis stood by the window, staring out over Insomnia. He pressed a hand to his side and took a deep breath as another contraction hit him. The sky was dark with stars out, and the city was lit up by warm, yellow and orange light. He loved the view from up there at the citadel. Looking out over the city reminded him that this life was real. It had been two years since he brought the dawn and the world had rebuilt fast. People had milled back to Insomnia once the city was safe again. Now it was teeming with life, just like Noctis remembered it from before. It almost made everything seem like normal, like the time he almost died hadn’t even happened. Like the people hadn’t fought their way through ten years of complete darkness.

“Dad?”

Noctis looked over his shoulder to the open living room door.

He gave Ava a warm smile. It was the first time she called him dad. For a second he thought she’d mistaken him for one of her other fathers since the room was dark, but she walked up to him and hugged him tight without faltering, and pressed her palms to his stomach. Noctis felt another contraction wrack him. He groaned softly and focused on breathing. Ava felt it. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and dark in the dimly lit room.

“What was that?”

He brushed his fingers through her hair. “Just a contraction.”

“Like… you’re in labor?”

She sounded excited and scared at the same time.

Noctis nodded.

She clenched him tighter. “I’ll get to see Pax soon?”

“Very soon.” Noctis hissed and rubbed his stomach. “Can you wake one of your dads?”

Ava nodded gravely and hurried to Noctis’ bedroom. Soon after she returned with Ignis in tow. The delivery of their second child had been planned meticulously, and everyone knew exactly what to do. They had the best midwives and doctors at their beck and call, very unlike how Ava’s birth had been. Noctis had insisted on home birth, despite the fact that everyone strongly advised him not to. But he got what he wanted.

This time he wasn’t in labor for more than six hours, and the birth went smooth and without complications. All three of his partners took the whole happening with ease, even Prompto who had fretted about it for the past month. He held Noctis’ hand almost the entire time. Once Pax was dried and lying contently on Noctis chest, Ava got to come inside. She had waited patiently, at times in company with one or two of her fathers who had kept her up to date. But now she finally got to meet her little brother. She had always wanted a sibling, and she regarded her brother with reverence.

“He’s so tiny… Can I hold him?”

She collected him gently into her arms. He fussed a bit, but didn’t cry.

Ignis, who had talked with the midwife, came over to them, taking careful steps since the room was a bit messier than he was used to. Gladio, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, reached out and led Ignis over.

Pax was moving his arms and legs spastically, and Ava looked like she worried something was wrong with him. Prompto leant over and tried to show her how to hold him. After Ava, it was Ignis’ turn. He had no other way of ‘seeing’ his son. He held him carefully in one arm, and ran his fingers over Pax’ tiny face, mapping out his features, his small tufts of hair, his tiny button nose.

“Eye color?”

“Like mine,” Gladio said.

Ignis smiled. “Hair?”

“Dark, almost black.”

Ignis nodded. He stroked Pax’ cheek with his thumb. Pax started fussing, so he was returned to Noctis who gave everyone a sharp glance when they just continued staring fondly.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t stare me down while I feed him.”

The others hurried to turn away.

Noctis laid his son to his breast and watched him latch on with a small smile on his face. He felt the other four surround him but at the same time give him space. They talked softly to each other, like they felt they needed to keep their voices down, like the peace could be broken with a single word uttered too loudly. Noctis felt lulled into a deep peacefulness. He could hardly believe he’d been so lucky as to experience this life, this happiness, this fulfillment. He suddenly felt very grateful to whatever power had allowed him to stay alive. Pax calmed down as he fed, his little hands and feet twitching at times.

Noctis looked at his three husbands and his daughter and he smiled. The journey there had been long and difficult, but now, at last, he was home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was determined to post this tonight, but then I couldn't decide on a name for the baby! So now it's late and I'm tired, but I've been dying to post this chapter for ages now, so I posted it despite the fact that it probably could need another read-through... 
> 
> It feels a bit strange to have finished this story... I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you so much to all of you who have followed it ^^


End file.
